Crossing the Line
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Black Dragon
Summary: RinxLen. Ch.27 Angels Fall First: Vocaloid version. "You are the Fatebreaker, Len Kagamine. You are the White Demon, the Dark Angel, he who walks both Paths. And you...will save us all."
1. Truth Beneath the Rose

Hi…This is my first fic, so please be kind to me…give me advice if you can, but please don't flame…

I don't own anything…

* * *

Len's pov

I stare at her back, wondering why I dared to voice my feelings to her. She turns to face me, our shared blue eyes meeting.

_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul…_

"…What did you just say?" Rin asked, her voice and face calm, yet her ice blue eyes betraying her shock.

"…I said…I love you…I love you beyond what I should, Rin…" I mumble, my head feeling light as fear set in. "I…I'm sorry, Rin…But that's how I feel." I feel sick, just as sick as I feel the words exiting my mouth are. "I don't know why, Rin…I've tried to erase this feeling, but it won't leave my heart." I lowered my eyes, unable to meet hers. She doesn't reply. "I'm sorry!" I turn to run away, prepared never to return, when I hear Rin speak, freezing me in place.

"Damn you, Len…don't be a coward!" I slowly turn back around, still unable to meet her eyes, or even look at her face.

_Is it a sin, to seek the truth…the truth beneath the rose?…_

"Do you really feel that way, Len? _Can_ you feel that way? Perfect Len, Intelligent Len…the amazing Len has incestuous feelings toward his sister, his _twin_ sister, no less….surely you jest…" I felt each word cut me like a knife, injuring my heart more and more. I wanted to die…just disappear into nothing. I could feel the tears well up inside…but I won't cry. I don't _deserve _the _right _to cry.

_Blinded to see…The cruelty of the beast…Here is the darkest side of me…Forgive me my sins!_

"I…I'm sorry, Rin…I don't want to feel like this! I want to be normal…but I can't…Miku…Luka…Meiko…I tried, but I can't love any of them! It's you, only you…it always has been…" I hate myself. I'm a disgusting, sick, twisted little boy. I should die, I should be tortured, I should be killed in a horrifying fashion…Rin is talking again!

"If I accepted…if I told you I loved you too…what would you do? Would you be satisfied? Would you be happy knowing that? If I said that, and someone found out about us, would you be okay with people talking about us behind our backs? We would likely be shunned by most people, hated even…would it be worth it in the end to you?" I…I don't know the answer to that…could I expose Rin to such a thing? God, I'm so selfish…

_Has darkness taken over me? Consumed my mortal soul? All my virtues sacrificed…Can Heaven be so cruel?_

I remain silent. "I see. You have no answer for that, do you, Len…Try again when you do." Rin…I don't understand…what do you mean, try again? She's leaving! On instinct, I reach out and grasp her hand. SMACK! She…she slapped me!

"Let go, Len! Let me go right now! I said LET GO!" Her voice…it's…it's trembling…why? I glance up at Rin's face…She's…crying… "Len, you idiot! I hate you! Let me go, dammit!" It…It hurts…I release her hand, and she backs away against the wall. Tears…dammit…I shouldn't be crying! This is all my fault! WHY AM I CRYING!?

"I'm sorry, Rin…please don't cry…I'll leave, never bother you again…just please don't cry!" Please Rin…don't cry…If I'm scaring you, I'm sorry. I turn to leave, for the second time, when a hand catches mine.

"No, Len! Don't leave me!" Rin…what do you mean? "I never said you had to leave…" Wha…Rin…she's hugging me from behind… "Don't leave me, Len…I lied, okay? I don't hate you…"

"Rin…I don't understand…"

"I love you too, Len…I don't want you to leave me…" Wait, what?

"Rin…I thought you said-"

"Dammit Len, forget what I said! I just…I was scared…I was afraid if that really happened…I don't want you to leave me alone…" She…was afraid I would leave her?

I cover her hands with mine. "Rin…even if the world hated us, I would never leave you I you didn't want me to. In fact…if the whole world hated us…all the more reason to stick together, right?" Okay, Len, that was really lame. I turn around, facing Rin. She wore a weak smile. "Let me try this again, Rin. I love you. And it would be worth every second, if you didn't care either."

_Will I learn what's truly sacred? Will I redeem my soul? Will truth set me free?_

Her smile grew stronger. "I love you as well, Len. And I _don't_ care. They don't know…they haven't experienced this, so they don't understand."

Leaning forward slowly, I whispered my final piece to Rin. "Besides…who are they to decide right and wrong?" With that, I achieved my long time dream of capturing Rin's lips, shattering the barrier between us…forever crossing the line.

_Forgive me my sins!_

* * *

This was my first fic, so help would be much appreciated…I was listening to Within Temptation's "Truth Beneath the Rose" while writing this, even though the song had nothing to do with this plot. I suppose this also was a little bit of a "what if" scenario of a moment in my life, but I altered the ending because I despise sad endings with a passion.

By the way…Koji, thank you for helping me with this fic…and thank you again.

To the readers: Thank you for reading, even if it was horrible…


	2. Shut up, and Sleep with Me!

Hi, It's me again…Thank you, my one reviewer (and Koji)…I may not be as talented as my brother, Koji, who only has to hear a song and a flood of ideas begin to flow, but I shall do my best…

* * *

Rin's pov

It was slightly humorous, I suppose…a joke we would never live down, like the time I stupidly asked what the things were that went on Popsicle sticks. However, (with the exception of Miku, maybe) they had no idea why later in life we would randomly declare it, or how serious we were…

Third person pov

It was a normal enough day, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Rin had just run Kaito over with the road roller. Len had just come back from an outing with his friends…humming a strange tune. Oh well, nothing new or troubling…yet. Although… "Hey Len, are you humming? I'm trying to watch tv, you know."

Len stopped abruptly as he realized that he had been humming. "Oh, I'm sorry Rin. I just heard this song today and now it's in my head."

"Whatever, Len. Just keep it down, kay, shouta boy?" Rin smirked as Len's face turned red with anger.

"I'm not a shouta! Flatty!"

"I'm not that flat anymore, nerd!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Pea brain!"

"Enough! What is wrong with you two? What are you, five?" Miku yelled from the kitchen, clearly annoyed with our bickering. "Stop fighting with Rin, Len, or I'll send Gakupo into your room tonight." Len paled.

"I'll be good…" Len said in a small voice.

"Rin, stop antagonizing Len, or…um…I'll take the keys to the road roller!"

Rin gasped. "You wouldn't…would you?"

"I would." Miku stated.

Ten minutes later…..

"Len, shut up! I'm trying to watch tv." Rin said. "Stop with the damn humming."

"I'm sorry this song is stuck in my head. It's not like I want it to be!" Len retorted.

Twenty Minutes later….

"Len! SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to!"

Five minutes later…..

"Len, If you don't shut up, I'm going to-" Rin proceeded to describe various unpleasant situations involving a banana, orange, leek, and an eggplant. Len, meanwhile, had both hands tangled in his hair on either side of his head and was repeatedly slamming it on the table.

Ten minutes later…

"Len…you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Her answer was a groan and Len attempting to give himself a concussion again.

Fifteen minutes later….

"Len, please. If you are going to hum, go to our room." Rin said, exasperated. She was slightly surprised when he did just that.

One hour later….(dun dun daa!)

_I'm bored!_ Rin thought to herself. _What should I do? Hm…I've watched tv, played video games, run Kaito over with the road roller (twice), mocked Neru and hid her cell phone…Hehehe…I'll call Len a shouta! _As she reached the door to the room the twins shared, she froze. It was that thrice dammed humming again! Rin threw open the door. "Len! What the hell? What is this song you seem to love so much? You've been humming it ever since you got back!"

Len picked himself off the floor where he had fallen in surprise. "What?"

"The song! What's it called?" Rin demanded. Len flushed crimson. "Well?"

"Um…" Len mumbled something inaudible.

"What? Speak up." Rin said moving closer. Len mumbled again. "Louder, Len! I can't hear you." Len mumbled again. "Spit it out already, Len!" What his said (or shouted) next caused her to blush furiously.

"I said, Shut up and Sleep with Me!!!" Len yelled…right as Miku opened the door. Both turned around as Miku's face went blank in shock. She backed up slowly, closed the door, went downstairs and fainted on the couch.

"E-eh? Len, you pervert!"

"No, stupid, it's the name of the song! Shut up and sleep with me, by Sin with Sebastian!" Len said frantically.

"Oh…What kind of name is that?" Rin said, looking embarrassed.

"Well, we had better go explain this to Miku…" Len said.

Later…

"I can't believe they thought it was that funny…" Len grumbled as they went to their room.

"Meiko looked almost disappointed for some reason…" Rin noted, puzzled.

"Worst part is, it's still stuck in my head…" Len said despairingly.

"I noticed." Rin replied sarcastically.

Kagamine room, five minutes later….

"Leeeennnnn….please….shut up!" Rin was at her wits end. They had tried everything they could think of, from listening to other music to listening to the song over again with no results.

Three minutes later…

"ARG! Fine!" After hearing Len hum repeatedly, Rin was sick of it. Without warning, she stood up, crossed the room to where he was seated on the bed, looked at Len for a fraction of a second, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him roughly. Len's eyes widened in shock as he squirmed, but he gradually relaxed and his eyes slid closed as he returned the kiss. His mind had gone blissfully blank, with a few thoughts flitting though it. He could taste vanilla mixed with a tangy orange flavor mixed in. Unconsciously, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed his other hand at the back of her head and pulled her closer, bringing her back to reality and reminding her that she was, in fact, kissing her twin brother on the lips. After giving it a moment of thought, she came to a conclusion: She didn't care. If fact, she would go as far as to say she liked, no, LOVED it. From the way he sucked at her bottom lip to the faint hint of banana she tasted. Very little thought was passing though her head at that moment, but one random word floated though her hazy mind: Shouta. As they separated for a moment for air, Rin mumbled the first thing that popped into her head. "You taste like a Shouta…"

"Shut up and sleep with me…" And Len pulled her into another kiss, adding tongues to the mix this time.

Five minutes later…

They were both laying on the bed, out of breath (from the kiss, pervs). "Well…that was…um…interesting." _And so VERY nice…_ Len said, a dreamy look on his face.

Rin was just a little more out of it than Len. "Yes…So very nice-I mean, interesting…"

Len decided to take a risk. "We should do it again sometime…"

Rin smirked and looked over at Len. "Defiantly." Moments later, she began to hum a VERY familiar tune.

One year later…

"And then the waiter asked the old man 'nuts?' And he says 'no, arthritis'!" Kaito said. Everyone at the dinner table laughed politely. Moments later, Len began to hum. Rin smirked and gave him a look.

"That's not 'Shut up, and Sleep with Me' is it, Len?" Rin mocked. Everyone laughed, remembering that day.

Len smirked back at her. "I don't know, is it?"

"Perv." Rin grinned. Five minutes later, Len stood up. "I'm going to go do my homework."

"I'm going to go copy Len's answers." Rin chimed in, following Len. Homework was not done that night.

* * *

This was based off of a true story. Reviews are welcome…


	3. Sin with a Grin

"Hn…Len…this so wrong…" Rin moaned halfheartedly as Len attacked he neck with his lips.

"You think too much, Rin…" Len said, sealing their lips together. Rin couldn't help but love it. Who know Len was so talented with his tongue? She felt herself get pushed against the wall of their room. Len removed his lips from hers, a trail of saliva still connecting from their lips. Len smirked at the fierce blush on Rin's face. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily as much from his tone as from the feeling of his hot breath in her ear. "Wrong is a flexible term Rin…Is it wrong to love you? I don't think so…" Len murmured seductively in her ear, before biting it gently, making her moan at the sensation.

"Ngh…Len…st-stop it…" Rin could feel the tingling sensation spreading throughout her body, and she loved every second of it.

Len released her ear. "Do you really want me to stop? Are you _sure_?" he smirked.

"You're cruel, Len. Don't tease me like that…" Rin puffed up her cheeks, pouting, knowing Len found it adorable.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look like that?" Len grinned, knowing Rin's response before she spoke.

"Once or twice…with some zeros added." She answered cheekily.

Len guided her over to the bed, where she sat down. "My, my…someone is getting playful…hm…I wonder what I should do…" Len said, putting on a puzzled look.

Rin grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, whispering in his ear. "Play with me….O-to-to…" Len was growing excited…she could tell.

"My, my…I never thought my older sister liked to play dirty games…" Len said, and then closed the distance between their lips, pushing Rin down. "Okay then…lets play…"

Rin gasped as Len slid his hand under her shirt and began to knead her small breasts. "Hn!....L-Len…"

"Naughty…you weren't even wearing a bra." Len was getting VERY excited.

"You talk to much, Len…shut up." Rin crushed her lips against his, slipping one her hands under his shirt, feeling his lightly muscled chest. Her other hand found a…less innocent place. Len groaned as he felt Rin unbutton and unzip his pants. He attacked her collarbone in response, and mirrored Rin's previous action, sliding his hand in her panties, making her squirm. "Naughty, naughty, Rin…what have we here…" Len smirked, then slid in a finger.

"Ah!" Rin gasped, feeling the intrusion, and then moaning loudly as Len began to pump. Rin pulled Len to her and kissed him passionately, while returning the favor for Len, feeling him inhale at the sudden stimulation. She felt him add another finger and rub her oversensitive nub. "L-Len…I don't…ah!...I don't know h-how…ngh…how much more I can…Hn!...take of this…" Rin's breathe was rapid and punctuated with moans and gasps.

"Me neither….ah…I can't hold it…ngh…much longer!" Len was panting heavily. Rin closed her eyes as her world shattered, propelling her to the clouds with the cry of her twin's name. Len soon joined her.

"We need to get clean before the others get home…" Len mumbled as they descended from their twin-induced heaven.

"Yeah…" Rin agreed, still feeling slightly high. "Hey…Len…"

"Yeah?" Len asked.

"The bathtub is big enough for two, right?"

"…You're amazing, Rin."

* * *

*blushes crimson* My first…I'm so embarrassed….


	4. She loves me, She loves me not

I don't own Vocaloid…such a thing is, like a certain boy likely is, sadly out of my reach.

* * *

_I'm going insane. That's all there is to it. How do I know? Well…look back at a previous entries to see the extent of my insanity. I'm doomed…the worst thing? The source of my insanity lives in the same house, shares a room with me, and has an obsession with oranges. Okay, not so much the last one as the first two. Oh, did I mention I was in love with the source of my insanity? No? Well, maybe it's that love that started the insanity…That…that…That GIRL…that beautiful girl…with the clear blue eyes…silky blond hair…the cute little face that's so adorable when she pouts…amazing voice…dammit. I've got it bad. Oh, yeah…by the way, I forgot to mention, her name is Rin. She's my older sister. Yeah, I know. Sister complex much? Wrong. This is far more than a simple Sister complex…I'm head-over-heels in love with my sister, my __**twin**__ sister no less. Man…I must be the worst brother ever. I've been purposefully avoiding her…I've been being a total ass. But…what else can I do? I can't even stay in the same __**room**__ with her…or look at her even…at least; not without wanting to __**DO**__ things to her…things no sane brother in his right mind should __**EVER**__ want to do to his sister. I'm the worst…She loves me, she loves me not…dammit. I'll write again later, K? Bye for now, Journal. _

Rin dropped Len's journal in surprise. "That explains a lot…" She whispered to herself. A small smile graced her lips as she blushed lightly. "You want to do things to me, Len?" Rin heard the door open and Len announce he was home. Rin smirked, still blushing slightly. "Hm…No one else is home, so…" Rin nearly _flew_ out of their room, heading straight for Len, who suddenly donned the "deer caught in the headlights" look as Rin nailed him with a flying glomp.

"Ack! R-Rin! What are you doing?!" Len stuttered, caught off guard.

"I was lonely, Len. Everyone went out somewhere…" Rin pouted, puffing up her cheeks. Len felt his face grew hot as he blushed involuntarily. Rin grinned. "We're all alone, Len…"

"I…I…um…I…have to go do homework!" Len blurted out the first thing that came to mind in a panic as he shoved her off of himself.

Rin frowned. "Is it that bad to be alone in the house with me? We could have so much fun…" she whined, faking hurt. Len hesitated. _Gotcha…_Rin thought victoriously as she wrapped her arms around her twin. "Len…play with me." She whispered into his ear with her best "sexy voice", feeling him shiver.

"R-Rin, get off!" Len paniced.

"Aw, Len…don't you love me?" Rin smirked as Len froze momentarily, before struggling more desperately. After a moment of thought, Rin dropped one of her aces. "She loves you, she loves you not…" she murmured into Len's ear. Len felt his blood run cold.

"Y-you…you didn't…" Len stammered, feeling lightheaded. _Oh, god…please let this be a nightmare…_

Rin released him, walking back toward their room. "If you wanted the answer to that question…or if you really wanted to 'do things to me', you might have just asked, you know." Rin went back into the room, swaying her hips slightly more than needed as Len stood frozen in place.

Five minutes later, Len stood in the doorway. "I-I can explain, Rin…"

"What is there to explain, Len?" Rin got off of her bed where she had previously been laying, and walked over to Len. "I don't think it really needs explaining." With that, Rin kissed Len, savoring the taste and feel of Len lips before running her tongue along them, requesting entry. Len, who had gone in to shock, offered no resistance as he came to his senses and responded eagerly.

_Heaven…I'm in heaven. I must have been killed on the way home…Or this is a highly realistic dream._ Len promptly decided to go with the latter. Len pulled away to catch his breath and gather his wits. "I must be dreaming…" He sighed, looking at Rin wistfully.

"You're not, Len…" Rin pulled him into another long kiss, their tongues mingling in a war for dominance. Rin began to back up toward the bed, pulling Len along as he was not very willing to part from her lips. Finally, he pulled away slightly, blushing furiously. Rin noted the sweet trail of their mixed saliva still connected to their lips. "She loves you, Len." With a tug on his shirt, they both fell on her bed, Len on top. After another long, passionate kiss, Rin whispered into Len's ear, making his eyes widen. "She doesn't mind if you do things to her…in fact, she welcomes it." Len shuddered as Rin licked a bit of saliva from his face where it had stuck when she whispered into his ear.

"Rin…can I…I mean…um…I…" Rin put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Don't ask, Len…just do." Rin grabbed the hem of Len's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side into the laundry basket. Len's eyes grew wide as he realized where she was going with this.

"Rin…are you sure? I mean-"

"I want to, Len…and I know you want this, too. I can't think of anyone I would rather do this with…"

"But we're-"

"Stop thinking, Len. If we love each other, then it can't be wrong…" Rin pulled him in for another kiss. She was pleasantly surprised to feel Len tugging at her shirt. She broke the kiss long enough to pull it off, where it joined Len's. She grinned into the kiss as she felt Len struggling to unhook her bra before aiding him in the task. "Ngh…Len…" She moaned as he began to fondle her breasts. She blushed heavily at Len's strange fascination with them as he continued to massage them. "Ah…Len…so nice…" She groaned in pleasure, closing her eyes. She was unprepared when Len licked her erect nipples, making her gasp with pleasure. "Hn! L-Len…what are…hah…what are you…ah…what are you doooing…hah…" Len closed his lips around her left breast and sucked gently, making her squirm blissfully. So engrossed was she, that she didn't feel Len removing her shorts and panties until he began to rub her slit. "KYAAA!" Rin was assaulted by the most delightful sensations she had ever felt. She felt something building up in her nether regions, but she was too focused on the sensations Len was making her feel to care.

"Do you like this?" Len murmured.

"Ngh…I…Ye-yesssss…I….I love it…" Rin hissed, feeling Len's exploring fingers. "Nyaaaaa!" One of Len's fingers had found its target, sliding in as far as it could. "Leenn….I…ha!...I can…ahh…feel…ohhh…your finger…" The pressure was building faster now as Len began to pump. "Ahhhh!" Len had added a second finger. Rin squeezed her eyes closed as she kissed Len with everything she had. The pressure was growing more intense and her body was getting very warm. "Len…Some-ahh! Something is…hn! happening…" Len sped up his ministrations. "I…I can't take it anymore!" Rin felt the pressure reach it's peak, then explode downwards. "KYAAA! LEEENNNN!" Rin spasmed as her mind nearly shut down from the pure heavenly feeling. Len stared at her blushing face, filled with bliss as she panted.

_Beautiful…_Len immediately decided that only he would ever be allowed to see Rin like this, in the peak of her beauty, face flushed, panting in pleasure only _he_ was allowed to bestow upon her. "Rin…You're so beautiful…" Len murmured as Rin came down from her twin created heaven.

Rin looked over at him. "Len…"

"A princess…" Len murmured, absentmindedly.

"What?"

"You're a princess, Rin…MY princess…the number one princess in the world."

Rin blushed. "Len…I'm ready for the real thing…"

"Are you sure you're ready? This isn't something you can take back later…I just want to make sure…"

"I'm ready, Len. I want you…and only you." Their hands met as Len pulled her up and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Rin…I'm honored that you feel that way…I will never leave you willingly…My princess."

"I will hold you to that…My knight. Such an oath should never be taken lightly…"

"I don't plan to take it lightly…" Soon, all clothes had been discarded.

"Go slow at first…" Rin mumbled to Len.

"I will…tell me if you want to stop." Len penetrated her slowly, feeling her grip on his arm tighten as she hissed softly. Len soon reached her hymen. "Are you ready, Rin?" Len asked, hesitantly.

"Hold on…" Rin kissed Len, then squeezed his arm, signaling him to proceed, which he did. Len felt, rather than heard, Rin yelp in pain before pulling away from the kiss, a few tears in her eyes from the pain. "It hurts, Len…" she whimpered softly.

"Do you want to stop?" Len asked comfortingly.

Rin shook her head. "Just give me a moment…" A few moments later, she squeezed Len's arm again. "You can move now…" Len began to move slowly, seeing Rin wince in pain. Soon, however, Rin began to moan in pleasure as a blush appeared on her face. "Hah…Len…go faster…" Len was happy to oblige. Rin's moans began to turn into gasps as a familiar pressure began to build. "Ah! Len! It feels…hn!…so nice!"

"Rin…I….I love you! I-ung I love you so much…"

"I-AH! I love…nyaa! I love you too, L-eyaa!-Len!"

Rin could feel the pressure building more and more intense.

"Rin!...I-ca-ahh! I'm gonna…"

"Me too!" Len began to pull out, but Rin stopped him.

"Don't…hnn! Don't you da-ahh!-re…Len…kya! Kag-ahhh-mine!"

That was the last straw. After hearing those words, Len couldn't stop himself as he released himself inside Rin, who upon feeling Len's release inside of her, reached her own. With a near simultaneous cry of each others name, the twin's world shattered as they reached the heaven reserved only for lovers. Five minutes later, Len lay in Rin's bed, both covered in a blanket with Rin snuggled up against his side, fast asleep. Len brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, smiling fondly as she mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer. Len soon fell asleep as well. Later, Meiko, Miku, and Kaito would walk in on to see the two snuggled together, in one bed…but only Meiko would notice they weren't wearing any clothes. And she only smiled.

The next day…

Len yawned, and looked over. Seeing he was alone, he automatically assumed he had been dreaming…not realizing he was in Rin's bed. He got dressed and went down to breakfast, where Rin was also still mostly asleep, but more awake than he was. Without thinking about it, Len walked over to Rin, gave her a quick peck on the lips, then sat down. Jaws dropped. He was unprepared for Rin to pull his shirt to give him a full kiss. Jaws unhinged, then dropped further.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Miku and Neru yelled in unison. The Twin snapped awake.

"Wha-" Then what they had just done dawned on them. _Crap…_Was their immediate thought.

"Di-Did Rin and Len just…do kissy face with each other?!" Kaito was the next to speak.

"KAGAMINES! Do you have something you would like to tell us?!" Neru demanded.

"Um…we can explain…" Len began.

"Yes…why don't you do that…" Miku growled.

Needless to say, it was a very…interesting day.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Please tell me…


	5. He said, She said

Kudos to those who guess the pov before the end.

* * *

? pov

It was a game, I think…or thought. Why would those two be going to clubs this far out, anyway?

The first time we saw them was purely accidental. Rin and Len were supposedly left at home, bored out of their minds while everyone was out for the night. But we arrived at the club (Kaito and I) and danced for about ten minutes, then I spotted them. They were dressed differently, but they were definitely them…hand in hand…arriving together…wha? Nah, couldn't be. I grabbed Kaito and pulled him into hiding, ignoring his protests. "Shut up!" I hissed as a new song began. I crept closer, trying to hear better.

"Ready, Rin?" I heard Len ask. I saw Rin smirk.

"Anytime, Len, anytime."

"Good…"

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh._

Just like that, they split and began to dance. I wasn't aware Len could dance…and he was _good_. Rin wasn't bad, either. I was shocked! The two always seemed to possess a child-like innocence…who would have thought they would ever go to a club?

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it _

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh._

The two of them were attracting attention…Rin was in the lead so far. She smirked at Len, who matched her grin. They began to slowly move closer together.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

"You're cheating, Rin-chan! Who said you could look so damn sexy? What guy could resist you? I certainly can't." Len said with a charming grin.

"All's fair in love and war, my sexy little Len-kun. And this a bit of both, so it's doubly true." Rin replied cheekily.

_He said "girl you winnin'"  
She said "boy, where you've been at?"  
"Stop talking let's get with it"  
Just like that they  
He said "you're my baby"  
She said "you drive me crazy  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it"  
Just like that they…_

"Kaito…why can't you dance like that?" I looked over at a pouting Kaito, and rolled my eyes. He can be such a child sometimes…I looked at Len, dancing like he hadn't a care in to world…one that seemed to consist of only he and Rin…

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her_

Rin seemed pleased with herself as she danced with Len, also content in their own little world. A smile played across her lips as she looked at Len. A smile full of…loving pride?

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh._

Time seemed to fly by as I watched them dance…long enough to set some warning lights off in my head…the loudest and brightest was labeled "Warning! Possible twincest!"…They were a little _too_ fixated on each other…and dropping inappropriate comments to each other. I spotted a pair of teal pigtails, grabbed one of them, and pulled a Miku fish out of the pond of spectators. She looked confused…and slightly disturbed.

"Was that…The Kagamine Twins?!" Miku whispered.

"Yes. Now find some way to occupy Kaito. He's been waiting impatiently for you to arrive. I'm going to follow those two for a while."

Miku nodded. "Tell me what happens later, okay?" I nodded back. "It looks like they're leaving now, so you better go."

"So eager to be alone with Kaito, are we? Did seeing the twins dance turn you on?" I smirked as Miku turned red and started sputtering as I left to follow Rin and Len. I followed them to nearby park.

"The night sky is beautiful tonight…" Len murmured as Rin leaned on him.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear brother…"

"That's true." Len laughed.

Rin grew quiet. "Len…will we ever be able to be like this all the time?" Rin wondered, looking away at the ground sorrowfully.

_One day with you, boy just one day with you,  
Everything's so brand new,  
Every day I think of_

Len grew quiet as well. "I don't know Rin…I hope we can…"

Rin buried her head in her brothers chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I hate this! It's not fair! Why?! Why did we have to be related? I want to kiss you, hug you, marry you, without worrying about what everyone thinks!" Rin hit Len on the chest with her fist, mumbling about how they were cursed the moment they were born.

_Being with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we could just get together_

Yep. Definite Twincest.

"Are we really, Rin? If we weren't related, would we still have met each other?" Len grasped Rin's shoulders and pulled her off of his chest. "If we were cursed, then I don't want to go to heaven." Rin gasped as Len continued. "If Heaven is so cruel as to taunt us with something like this…then it must be full of assholes. I don't want to believe heaven would be so cruel to us…" With that, Len kissed her full on the mouth. I smiled. Len had a good point. Ahhh…I love being right. I walked home, leaving the two love birds with some 'alone time'. Miku was waiting.

"Well?"

"Len is gay."

Miku gaped. "Wha?!"

"No, not really. But…can you say 'twincest'? Good. Now, I don't want to hear any comments about it. Those two are in love and, like Len, I don't want to think Heaven would be so cruel as to curse two sibling to love each other as lovers, then condemn them to hell. Now where's my sake?"

I left Miku in deep contemplation as I laughed inwardly. God I love being right.

* * *

Chapter five, complete! If you didn't catch it, it was Meiko.

R&R, or I will sic my brother Koji on you. And the Twins in the Road Roller. And Mr. Bunneh. And a giant Rubber Chicken.


	6. Pain!

_I hate her. I hate, as in despise more than anything, my sister. I have everything: Popularity, intelligence, good looks, a charming personality…but I am __**NOTHING**__ to her. No, wait, scratch that. I'm her toy, to do as she pleases with. I'm a slave to her whims, and it hurts that she thinks so little of me. Around 15, I started to develop romantic feelings for her. Yes, I know it's sick, but this isn't about that. I started giving into her, more and more until, at age 17, I was basically her slave. I think she noticed that I was giving in to her, and she took advantage of it…a lot…and often. I don't know if she knows why, but that's not the point. She USES me…for anything, and everything. Homework? Len will do it. Cook? Len, learn to cook for me, will you? Store run? Len. Deliver a love letter for me? Len will do it, DAMMIT! He's already dating someone? Len, try and break them up. How? I don't know, try to seduce her or something. You refuse? You're useless. Until Kaito (blue haired faggot) is mine, YOU will be the temporary substitute. Kiss me, Len. No, not like that! With more feeling. Like you mean it! She __**uses**__ me! And so I used what I really felt for her…I know how to make her squirm with the lightest touches on her skin…I can make her blush with mere words…And…I can make her…I can…I…(teardrops on the page) Why?...We were full of hormones...we started something that we shouldn't have. Why…In her highest moments of bliss…it's that name I hear. Why, Rin? Why can't you love me? (more teardrops) I do nearly anything and everything for you…why can't you love me? I hate her…I hate that name! Kaito, Kaito, KAITO, __**KAITO!**__ Even as I make her feel like she's in heaven, It's HIS DAMN NAME she cries! No, Rin, not Kaito, LEN! LEN loves you. LEN would do anything for if you would only love him…LEN would kill for you if he had no other choice! LEN would DIE for you…Love me…Rin…(even more teardrops) please Rin…love me….Even if just once…say my name…say you love me…please…just once…that's all I ask in return…_

Len got up from his chair where he had been writing in his journal. "Love me…Rin…" He whispered as one last tear slid down his cheek.Putting his journal in his desk, Len sat down on his bed. "I hate you, Rin…I hate that despite all this…I can't stop loving you…I hate you…I hate this feeling!" A fresh batch of tears filled his eyes, which he wiped away hastily. Rin would call for him soon…she always did…Len sighed dejectedly. Love him? Yeah, right…He was just Len, her little brother. Despite it all, that all he ever would be to her.

"Len! I'm home! Make me something to eat, will you?" He heard her call from downstairs as she headed to her room. Len once again donned his mask of happiness to hide his tears. _For you, Rin…regardless of hate or love, I will never leave you…even if I must be miserable to make you happy._

* * *

Done!

Please R&R…unless you want Len to remain miserable…oh wait…that's right…everyone seem to love torturing Len, so that doesn't work…just R&R, please.


	7. Friend or Foe? Pain: Rin's side

Hi, Everyone…Koji Ryuuzaki here. Now, I know you are all thinking "Why is he posting on Kyoko's story?" Now, I'm sure most of you guys will understand…Two utterly adorable girls pouting childishly, yet somehow looking *coughs* well, lets just say I was forced into it. Kyoko and Yuna asked me to do Rin's side of "Pain". Now for one thing, I don't know why I got to be the girl, but I don't really have a choice, do I?

* * *

_I don't love him. I never have. Sure, I had a silly crush on him, but I never LOVED him. Yet…I continue this…this… __**scam**__…I should just call it as it is, shouldn't I? I'm such a selfish bitch…Three years ago, when we were fifteen, Len started being nicer to me. I didn't know or care at the time why, but I took advantage of it. It started with small things, like going to the store to get me some oranges, but it seemed just a short time later that I asked him to break Kaito and Miku up. It was the first time in a long time he flat out refused. I was so mad at him that said things…horrible things. I called him useless, I called him a shouta, I called…I called him… (Teardrop) I don't want to think about it. I called him so many things…and he just stood there and TOOK it…He looked like he was going to cry…at the time, I was so angry I didn't think or care about it. He took it all to heart, I think…Like he felt he deserved it. For the next couple of weeks, he went out of his way to make me happy, like he was begging for forgiveness without words. It was then that it hit me that he was doing this for a reason…I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I was a teenager; I had a crush on Kaito, and a brother who seemed to be willing to do anything to make me happy. I told him to kiss me. On the lips. He hesitated, and kissed me for about a second, the pulled back. I could tell he was holding something back, and told him to kiss me like he meant it…He did. And it was good…__**too good**__. It wasn't an act. Len kissed me, and it all fell into place. My brother had fallen in love with me. And I kept pushing…It went from simple kisses, to heavy make-out sessions, to…Len hasn't slept in his bed for two weeks and counting. His longest streak is seven weeks and two days. I would know; I counted. But the first kiss…the first time he actually MEANT it…I tasted true love in that kiss…and it scared me. And every time, every touch, every kiss…I have to say his name. Kaito's, I mean. He has to hate me…I know how he feels, and there is no doubt that if it were me, I would have snapped by now. Yet he has shown me nothing but kindness, in spite of everything…I've USED him, soiled him, tainted his pure feelings for me…and I can't stop…I'm afraid…if he finds out I know, and used him anyway, would he hate me? Enough to leave me? I've dug a grave for myself…and I just keep digging. He makes me feel things…yet even as he make my body feel good, I…I…I say that DAMMED NAME! Afterwards…when he falls asleep, I hold him close, whispering how sorry I am. But…It's not enough. He cries sometimes…in his sleep. As I see those tears slide down his heartbroken face…I cry with him. I'm such a heartless bitch. "Why, Rin? Why won't you love me? I've given you all I have…" He whispered that once in his sleep…The pain was unbearable. I felt like dying at that moment, it was so painful. I think…no, I KNOW I love him…but I'm too cowardly. I don't deserve him…Even when I got home, and asked him to make me something to eat…it was just a quick glance, but I could tell he had been crying. How do I help him without giving him up? I'm afraid of his judgment…I don't want him to leave me. I'm so selfish…_

Rin quickly hid her diary as Len came in with her food. She smiled. "Thanks Len…you're the best!"

Len's face temporarily lit up with happiness before his mask covered it up. "It's not that great…" He said lowly.

"Don't put yourself down like that…It really is good!" Rin tried again. Nothing.

"I'm sure there is someone better…" Rin gave up.

"Do you want me to stay, or come back later?" Len asked, face set in the fake smile he always wore nowadays. Inwardly, Rin was stabbing a voodoo doll of herself mercilessly.

"Not tonight, Len…You can sleep in your own bed tonight." Rin stabbed harder as a look of panic flashed across his face. "Don't worry, I just feel like sleeping alone tonight." The panic in Len's eyes didn't dissipate as he left the room. Rin crossed her arms on her desk and sobbed into them.

_I have him trained! I'm that bad…and when I told him he could sleep in his own bed, he __**PANICED! **__I'm horrible…He thinks he did something wrong…(many teardrops) Hate me, Len…I don't deserve you, but I'm too selfish to let you go… ___

* * *

Review for Kyoko-chan, please…


	8. Haunted

…_I can't sleep. Not when I'm not with her. That's yet another thing I hate…I depend on her, just as much as she depends on me. Once it started…I found I couldn't sleep without her nearby. Why, Rin? What did I do wrong? Did you see my tears or something? Does that make me unfit to be your slave? I hate you…You make me act so strangely! I…why? Why would I prefer being her slave than our previous relationship? I…I'm not comfortable without you telling me to do something…wow…I'm pathetic, aren't I? I want nothing more than to go crawl into bed with her right now…my heart aches, just thinking I may have wronged her in some way…I…please…don't be angry with me, Rin! (Writing grows frantic) I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong, but I swear I'll fix it! Please, Rin! Call me to your side; let me be you're obedient servant! I'll do anything, __**ANYTHING**__ you tell me to! (Calmed a little with teardrops interspersed) Just…let me be by your side…even if I must stay hidden in the shadows…I…I just want to be with you…Rin…my sister…my love…my life…let me be by you, even if not with you…Let me comfort you in hard times…let me be the one to wipe away your tears…let me serve you…Let my love for you drag me to hell…just…be happy…Kaito…her heart is in your hands…be gentle when you give it back…or I'll take yours. I will…I swear to god I will… (Teardrops) Rin…If he breaks you…I'll get him back. I'll perform my last duty as you loyal slave. I'll kill him…and myself. Can't let your slave go unpunished for murdering someone, can we? I'll do it, Rin. I will. I won't let it go unpunished… (Teardrops grow more frequent)…I'm going to lose my mind, at this rate…Rin…I hate you….but I love you so much more! Rin…I love you…but you don't acknowledge it…that's fine. I'm just your little brother, after all…How could you love me?_

Len stood up, wiping his tears away. "I can't sleep…not without her." Len swallowed hard. _Rin…I'm sorry…but I'm going to make a request…even if you are too angry to let me sleep WITH you…let me sleep in your presence… _Len quietly opened his door and turned off the light as he crept softly to Rin's room. As soon as he entered, he automatically knew she wasn't in her room. _She must be in the bathroom…_Len noticed her desk light was on, so she was still up. Sitting in the circle of light, was the diary he had gotten on her last birthday…with THAT name written on the cover. Len felt a sudden surge of rage come over him_. Damn him…DAMN HIM! That…that was a gift…a gift FROM ME!_ Len strode over and picked it up, angry tears filling his eyes and he squeezed the book in his hands in anger as he glared at it, willing the name to disappear, willing this to all be a dream. "Dammit…" His hand relaxed their previous death-grip as he flung the book of her secret thoughts onto the bed, tears running freely down his face. _Get a grip, Len. It's not like this is anything new…_ Len went over to pick up the book, which had opened as it hit the bed. One certain phrase caught his eye…

"_I'm so sorry, Len…" _

Len dropped the book in shock. His hands shook as he bent over to pick it up. Words seemed to leap out at him as he flipped through it.

"_Len…I'm so sorry…", "Forgive me, Len", "Hate me, Len…", "Len cries in his sleep sometimes"… _

Not one page was lacking his name somewhere. Len was merely watching himself now…hearing Rin's whispering voice…He watched his eyes widen as he watched himself flipping frantically through the pages.

"_Len…I don't deserve you", "Len…please hate me…" "Len…Len…LEN…__**LEN!**__" _

Then with a single phrase…his world momentarily shattered_**. "I know…you don't love me as a sister…Len…you want me as a lover."**_ The whispering voice was quiet, yet deafening. The book fell from his hands. _**She KNEW.**_

* * *

R&R…I'm going to try and convince Koji to write Rin's side again.


	9. If you only knew

Hi, Koji here…I will apologize in advance for the quality of this part of the chapter. I have no motivation or inspiration for it right now, but Kyoko begged me to…You know how it is…

* * *

_I can't sleep. Not with out him. But…if he's already asleep, I don't want to wake him. I wonder what he dreams of… Maybe…maybe he dreams of me? No…NO…that's not a good thing…if he cries in his sleep, the dream me is no better than the real one. Len…I'm so sorry…Am…Am I a bad person? Yes…yes I am. I toyed with your heart, Len. From the crying out of the name Kaito, to the name on the cover of this diary, I have deceived you. There is no possible way you could overlook this, no matter how forgiving you are. I know, Len. I know you don't love me as a sister…you want me as a lover…and I used you anyway. And I'll be dammed if I don't love you in the same way…but I've been considerably less honorable about it. Come to think of it…is there an "honorable" way to love your twin as a lover? I don't know…but I don't think I care, either. Len…Forgive me…forgive your selfish sister…Damn it…damn our blood ties, damn my cowardice…damn you, Len…for being so giving…(tears) Damn you for being such a good guy…for being perfect for me…damn you…for being everything I want. I'm not worth it, Len. I'm not…_

Rin stood up, drying her tears as best as she could. "I…I really am the lowest, aren't I?" She mumbled as she went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Len…"She whispered. _I want to be next to him…I want to feel his body next to mine…I want be in his arms. _Rin got her drink, unaware that Len was making his way to her room, in hopes of the same thing. _Tonight…I'll go to his bed_, she decided. All too soon, she found herself in front of Lens door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Len, can I-" the room was empty. _He must be in the bathroom…_she thought. She sat down on his bed, waiting for him to come back. She sighed as she flopped onto hr side, head hitting the pillow…and something hard underneath it. Rin picked it up. Underneath it was Len's dia-JOURNAL, and it was open to today's date.

_I can't sleep…not when I'm not with her… _

Rin gasped. "You too, Len?" She began to read further, tears coming to her eyes as her self-loathing grow more with each passing moment.

"You knew." Rin jumped, turning to see Len standing in the doorway, hair covering his eyes.

"Len?! I'm sorry, it was open, and I-" Then Len's words hit her like slap to the face. "Len…"

"You KNEW, Rin…and you used me!" Len looked up eyes filled with angry tears of rage. "You knew I loved you, and you USED me!" In a few short strides, he crossed the room, ripped the book from Rin's hands, and threw it to the floor. Rin shrank away from him slightly. She had never seen him so angry. He grabbed her by the shirt of her pajamas, pulled her to her feet and pushed her against the wall.

"Len…" Rin whimpered. "Len, I-I…"

"SHUT UP!" Suddenly Rin found his hands around her neck, but not squeezing. "How could you, Rin?!"

"Len…you're hurting me…" Rin whimpered.

"I'M hurting YOU?! How do you think I feel? You used me, Rin! I gave you everything I had, and for what? I thought you were just ignorant of it, but _**YOU KNEW!"**_ Rin felt his hand tighten slightly. Not enough to choke her, but enough to be uncomfortable. She could see everything in his eyes: anger, hate betrayal…but she could also see pain…pain in abundance. Sadness…he was drowning in it. Tears were running freely down his face. "You knew…" he whispered, hand loosening and falling to his side. He could no longer meet her eyes. "Why, Rin? Why do you hate me?"

"Len…I don't-" SLAP! Rin cupped her red cheek. "Len…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You've lied to me, Rin. Deceived me. You could have just told me you knew…but you continued to use me. Why should I believe you now?" Rin reached out her hands to try and comfort him, to show him that she was sorry.

"I'm sorry, Len…please forgive me…"

Rin suddenly found her wrists pinned above her head by Len's left hand. Inwardly, she wondered when he got so strong. "Len, what are-" was all she got before Len took her lips forcefully. Refusal was not an option_. Is…is he going to…is Len going to RAPE me?! _Rin wondered, panicking. She felt his right hand brush her leg, slip into her panties and begin to rub her between her legs. Rin stifled a gasp. _No…_ Rin gasped as Len inserted a finger and bit her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to inflict some pain. "Len…Stop…" she managed to whimper pitifully. Len stiffened as he felt a few tears hit his shoulder.

"Dammit…" Rin heard him mutter as he released her. "Dear god…what is wrong with me…" he muttered as he took his hand out and slumped against the wall, sliding into a sitting position. "Rin…leave."

"Len…I'm sor-"

"LEAVE."

"Len…"

"I said, LEAVE!" Len yelled, hair and knees obscuring his face.

"I won't, Len! Not until you hear me out!" Rin wrenched his legs apart to see his face full of tears.

"Rin…please…leave me here…" Rin saw a new emotion had made it's home in Len's eyes; one she knew well after seeing it in the mirror so many times…guilt.

"I would have done it, Rin…I really would have…I'm useless. Even when I made up my mind to do…that…unspeakable thing to you…all it took was a few tears and you asking me to stop, and my resolve crumbled. I'm nothing…even when I make up my mind to be the bad guy, I fail…I'm a monster…no…I should be so lucky to rise that high…I'm sorry, Rin…don't forgive me for that."

Rin suddenly understood. "Len…don't. Just…don't."

Len looked up into her eyes. "Rin, I-"

Rin's lips met his. "You didn't read the entire thing, did you?" Rin asked after pulling away. Len looked shocked for a moment.

"Let me help you, Len…we work well together."

"Help with what?"

"Help your problem with you unrequited love for you sister." Rin leaned in and kissed Len again, but longer and more passionate. She then whispered into Len's ear. "I love you, Len…I don't love Kaito." She pulled away, a small smile forming. "Now it's requited."

Len stared in disbelief. "I can die happy now." He said with a straight face.

Rin stared. "What?"

"I've only dreamed of you saying that…I finally got to hear it." Len said, still completely serious.

"And I've always wanted to say it." Rin replied.

"Rin…I'm sorry…Even though I didn't, I planned to…"

"Its okay, Len…I've done a horrible thing to you as well…so…lets just wipe the slate clean, okay?" Len looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Rin leaned in close. "Hey Len…"

"Yes?"

"Technically…it wasn't rape."

"Huh?"

"You can't rape the willing…and even as I said no…a part of me found you dominating me while I was helpless extremely sexy…"

"…Rin…what are you talking about?" Len was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"If you had gone any further, I would have begun to enjoy it…the night's still young, and you have yet to hear me cry out your name at the peak of my climax like you wanted." Len blushed heavily. "Rin…did you read it all?"

Rin's eyes widened. "Wait, you really wrote that?! I just guessed!"

Len turned even redder. "I…um…well…um…"

"We'd better change that, shouldn't we, Len? Let's do this rape thing properly this time, okay?" Len's eyes were as wide as saucers as Rin closed the door to his room.

* * *

Sorry about the bad quality…I found a little inspiration in the form of a song called "If You Only Knew" by shinedown…Yes, I made Rin a little weird in this chapter…


	10. One Step Closer

Hi. This is Koji here. I'm pissed off. Why? I made the mistake of reading Amechi's fic "Bloody Roses"…chapter 5. I had the misfortune of having MY sister cross my mind, and my mind unconsciously put her in Rin's place. So, now I'm pissed off at the mere thought, with the need to kill something. I'm not bashing her fic, it's really quite interesting so far. I just feel the need to murder her oc now. Of course, it's not my oc, so I can't cause that would be stealing. Kyoko doesn't know I'm posting this, so if she deletes it and chews me out, sorry. She has a oneshot collection for Vocaloid, I don't.

* * *

I opened my eyes and tried to get up, only to feel a sharp pain shoot through the back of my head where it had hit the table. _What…what happened? Where am I? _I heard whimpers…Rin's whimpers. What was she saying?

"Please…stop…don't…." _RIN! _As my vision cleared, so had my head. I remembered everything. There was a ripping sound, and Rin cried out. "NO! Stop…please…Len…help…" I saw him. I saw the damn bastard who dared to touch Rin, my beloved Rin, who I loved more than life itself. How DARE he…how DARE he lay his filthy hands on my Rin! She was pinned down, her shirt ripped and that monster was taking off her pants now. With strength born of murderous rage I stood up. We would have no help, no Calvary to arrive at the last minute to save us, so it fell on me. Our mother was dead, we lived alone mostly, and we had no neighbors. Rin's eyes flicked over and, seeing me stand, gained a small bit of hope…until she saw my face. My hands were clenched into tight fists. HOW DARE HE?! No one touches my Rin…NO ONE! He hadn't noticed Rin had stopped fighting him, as she had her eyes fixated on me. I could feel rage flooding every fiber of my being, hatred running through my very veins, as I walked over and kicked him in the side with all my might. He gasped in pain as he fell over.

"You little shit. I'm go-" I cut him off as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You dared to touch her in such a filthy way…you make me SICK!" I punched him as hard as I could in the face, feeling my fist protest in pain. There was a crack as his nose broke. He kneed me in the stomach and I let go, gasping for air as he shoved me to the floor and put a foot on my chest pressuring it as Rin screamed, begging him to let me up. No. Not this time Rin. I've had it. He's insulted us, stolen from us, and beaten us…this was going too far. We would live in fear no longer…I would see to that. Without a moment's hesitation, I pulled a knife out of my pocket, flipped it open, and stabbed him in the leg. He bellowed in pain as he fell backwards.

"You little shit! I'll make you pay for that!"

"The hell you will." I spat coldly. I picked up a nearby lamp, and slammed it on his shoulder as he tried to get up, shattering it. He yelled as shards of the broken lamp imbedded themselves in his shoulder. "You are pathetic…" I dropped the shattered lamp and picked up a wooden TV tray. "You disgust me…" I swung it hard at his right side as he tried to block it with his arm. They collided, flesh and blood against cold, unfeeling wood. There was a crack, and he yelped in agony as his arm was fractured. "Is it fun?" I growled. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the right arm, feeling a bit of satisfaction as he screamed as it hit his already injured arm. "Do you enjoy this?" My voice was getting louder a Rin watched in morbid fascination as I punished her would-be rapist. "Do you like it? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" I yelled. He groaned in pain as an answer. "What's wrong? Do you not like this? Is this game not fun?" I grabbed his shirt again reared back my fist, and punched him in the face again, releasing him after the initial impact as he fell. I kicked the knife still imbedded in his leg, relishing his cries of pain. "You lowlife…" I hissed, voice dripping with disgust. I grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it against the floor, breaking off a leg. "Scum…" I raised it over my head and brought it down with all the force I could muster on his uninjured shoulder, hearing an crack as it broke. He cried out in pain, yelling at me to stop. I scoffed. "Stop? Did you stop when Rin begged you to? Did you stop when we pleaded with you to as you beat us for no reason? No…I don't think I will, thanks." I brought the stick down on his other leg, feeling something snap. "You will never touch Rin again." I stated as I hit him in the side, hearing ribs break. He coughed, a bit of blood leaving his lips. I knelt down, looking him straight in the eye. "This is FACT. One I'm going to make sure of." I could see the hatred in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to my own. I could also see fear…and he was right to fear me. I was vengeance. I would punish him for his actions against us…for him, there would be no forgiveness, no second chance…I stood up. "Goodbye…see you in hell, bastard." I swung with all my might, and the leg cracked in half as his body spasmed, and went limp. Suddenly, what I had just done hit me all at once.

"Len…" I heard Rin whisper.

"I'm sorry, Rin…I had to protect you. I couldn't let him hurt you…" I dropped to my knees, feeling lightheaded and tired. "You are everything to me, Rin…you're all I have…" Rin was at my side in a second, wrapping me in her arms.

"Thank you, Len...It's finally over…" She whispered, burying her head in my chest.

"I'm a murderer, Rin…I killed him…" Reality was sinking in. I had killed someone. I was a horrible person.

"You're not, Len…you protected me, when no one else could…that makes you a hero in my eyes." Rin said, staring at me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Even my reasons for that were somewhat selfish…" I mumbled. Next thing I knew, Rin's lips were against mine. I responded to the kiss with all I had, savoring it. We parted about ten second later.

"If that's the case…it makes me even happier…we're free at last, Len. Enjoy it."

"I want to be your hero, Rin…so promise you will never leave me…please…"

"I would never do such a thing…"

My name is Len Kagamine…today, for the sake of my sister who I love more than I should, I became a killer. For the sake of Rin…I killed our abusive stepfather.

* * *

Wow…I'm a violent guy, aren't I? R&R and tell me how it was…am I overprotective?


	11. Attack of the Underwear!

I feel so unloved…Koji-kun writes a random and particularly violent oneshot, and gets 2 reviews within a few hours…It's not fair! *is whacked on the head* What the? *whacked again* Stupid freaking *mumbles* *one last whack* Alright, you asked for it! What…ever you are…where…what…screw it.

* * *

"Len, clean up and do the laundry while we're away, okay? I trust we can leave you and Rin at home for a few days without finding out you burned down the house or had a crazy party, right?" Miku asked.

"We'll be fine, Miku. You go ahead and do your 'big, important, grown up stuff' aka drinking, partying and most likely end up sleeping with Bakaito again…OWW!" I cried out as Miku hit me on the head with her purse. It was totally worth it to see the look on her face, though. "What do you have in there anyway? Bricks?" She hit me again.

"Miku, don't give Len brain damage…we don't want him committing suicide over a C-, do we?" My seventeen year old and totally HOT twin sister smirked. Yes, my twin sister is totally and utterly hot. So what, big deal, wanna fight about it? Didn't think so. What's that? It's wrong because it's my twin sister? Yes, fuck you too. I love my sister as more than a sister. Got a problem with that?

"Yes, well maybe I care about my future, Rinny-chaaan." I said, growing a smirk of my own as Rin pouted childishly. God I love the games we play…

"Nerd."

"Moron."

"Over-achiever."

"Under-achiever."

"That was just pathetic, Len."

"I'm surprised you know the meaning of that word, Rin."

"Shut up already! Geez, you two are seventeen and still such children!" Miku sighed. "Just…don't kill each other while were gone, alright?"

Rin and I exchanged looks. "Yes MOTHER." We chimed in unison. Miku rolled her eyes and departed. Five minutes later, we were both sitting on the couch, watching tv when Rin decided she was hungry.

"Cook something for us to eat, Len." She commanded. I groaned from where I was seated (and secretly inching as close to Rin as I dared without her noticing) and rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to cook, Rin. You do it." I said. She smirked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I froze as I remembered the last time she tried to cook. Gakupo was traumatized…that was the first time I ever saw Jello try to eat someone…it was kinda funny. Scary, but funny.

"…"

"…"

"…Len, order out."

"No."

"Do it."

"Denied."

"Do it now."

"I refuse."

"Do it now or else."

"Or else what?" Rin seemed stumped for a moment.

"I'll summon the Jello monster again."

"…Fine. I'll pay, you order. I need to do laundry anyway." I sighed and stood up. "Just don't order too much, okay?" Rin nodded, grinning over her victory. She went over to the phone as I headed up the stairs to gather the dirty cloths, grumbling under my breath about sisters and their tendencies to spend their hard working brother's money. Kaito's room was first. Now, normally we all do our own laundry, because more often than not, we have things we like a certain way. As such, I never really went into the other's rooms much. Kaito's room was strangely clean. Although…I had some nice blackmail material now…who knew that Kaito wore Ice cream and Leek print boxers? And why did he have a few pairs of panties that were _clearly_ not his? "Bakaito, Miku, you're both perverts." I murmured.

Gakupo was next. The dancing Samurai had the kind of room one would expect from him…Mostly. There was this nice little shrine dedicated to Luka in his giant closet…thingy. I snorted. "Blackmail material in abundance here, isn't there?"

"Miku time!" I sang softly as I entered the room. Spotless, as I expected. I grabbed the laundry, and a lacy bra fell out. I stared at it. It stared back. How it managed to do that without eyes, I'll never know. It was a girl's undergarment…it had been on…_those…_and I was going to touch them…I felt my face grow hot at the thought. "Get a grip, Len. It's just Miku. She has nice breasts, but-" Then it hit me. I was doing laundry. Miku told me to do all of it. Rin wore clothes. She wore undergarments, just like everyone else. I was doing laundry. I was going to…Rin wore clothes…I was…Suddenly, I had a sudden urge to do her room next as I forced myself to calm down. "Calm down Len…Luka's room is next in line."

Luka's room…was a mess. Clothes were all over the floor, her bed was a mess, and shoes littered the floor. I was appalled. "Luka…seriously?" I began to pick up the clothes covering the floor…and that's when I saw _them. _On the floor in front of me…was a pair of panties. I groaned as I felt my hormones going wild again. "Dammit…what manner of torture is this?" I picked them up with two fingers, pointedly not looking at them as I threw them into the basket, which was now full. I carried the hamper down the stairs and to the washer. Then, I realized that now I would have to _**sort**_ them. "Screw that…" I mumbled, dumping as much as the washer could hold in and starting it.

I made my way up the stairs and into my room, which was neat and orderly. Nothing to see here, people, move along. Leave my pictures of Rin and I alone. I see that! Put that back, it's mine. No, you may not have a pair of my boxers. Leave my shirt alone. Did you just steal one of my socks? Give it to me.

Finally…the awaited moment. I gulped as I opened the door to Rin's room. It was…decently clean. I found myself slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be forced to pick up any of her clothes as I started down the stairs…and missed the third step. I yelped as the laundry and I tumbled down the stairs and literally fell into a heap at the bottom of the stairs, laundry spilling out of the basket.

"Len, keep it down, I'm trying to watch tv!" Rin yelled from the other room. I groaned. "Sorry to inconvenience you with my possibly injured neck," I mumbled through whatever the soft thing my face was lying on was. It was then that I noticed a strange smell. It wasn't bad, really…it was actually kind of…um…arousing? I was getting excited…and I liked it. It wasn't a smell I really recognized, so I opened my eyes and lifted my face…and found I had just become intimately introduced to a pair of Rin's panties. My face flushed. I swear, you could have fried an egg on it. I eepd and backed away, blushing furiously. "Rin's…Rin's panties…" I mumbled in shock. I had just sniffed my twin sister's panties…and liked the scent. Worse than that, there was noticeable evidence that I had, in fact, like it. I crept forward, and picked up the offending item. I stared at it, then slowly brought it close to my face and took another whiff. It was defiantly what was giving off that strange scent. I sniffed again. God, I'm such a pervert…look at me, sitting here, smelling my sister's panties and liking it. It was like a drug…most likely dangerous for my health and well-being, but too addictive to stop. I wonder if she would miss them…Wait. Did I seriously just think that? Another sniff. Yes. Yes I did. And the thought was getting more appealing every second. I began to absent-mindedly pick up the spilled clothes, until the thing in my hand was all that was left. Well…Just these are left…I stared at the underwear, much like Bilbo Baggans did the one Ring. I came to a decision… and stuffed them into my pocket. No Gandalf here to stop me, was there?

"Len…did you just put something into your pocket?" _**SHIT!!!!**_

"No." I said, as calmly as I could, pushing the evidence deeper into my pocket. I felt something brush my bare leg on the inside of the pants I had chosen to wear today. _!_ I had a hole in my pocket! I was saved! I pulled my pocket out, revealing nothing in it, while secretly covering the hole. Rin looked at me strangely.

"Len, why are you blushing?" She said, suspicion dripping from her voice. This, I could handle.

"I fell down the stairs. Who the HELL falls down the stairs at age seventeen? You're supposed to be the clumsy one, not me. I'm embarrassed!" Inwardly, I facepalmed at my epic fail. Rin still looked suspicious, but didn't press any further.

"Whatever…I ordered pizza. You're going to pay for it, then we are going to watch 'Chakushin Ari*'." Rin said as she went back to the tv room.

I sighed in relief. I was safe…for now. I went up to my room to hide my newest dirty little secret, then went down right when the pizza arrived. Rin and I sat down as the movie started.

"What kind of movie is this 'Chakushin Ari*'?" I asked, honestly having no clue.

"Horror movie. We should totally get Neru to watch this, and then prank her."

"But you don't like scary movies…" I said uncertainly.

She scoffed. "I'm seventeen. I won't get scared." Famous last words….

* * *

Chakushin Ari=One missed Call. Look up either one, and watch it/them. Then you'll see why it would apply to Neru. *hint hint for future fic, maybe* So, R& *whacked* OKAY, THE HELL?! Who keeps hitting me? *Random guy with black hair and blue eyes appears*

Guy: Hello!

Me: Um…the hell? Do I know you?

Guy: I'm hurt…I'm your new Ragnorok Gene!

Me: ….My what?

Guy: Ragnorok Gene. By hanging around Koji so much, you have developed a demonic sealed demon that dwells in your mind, and gives you all kinds of cool powers!

Me:…Okay?

Guy: Koji has Chaos, Shinji has Rebellion and Dakaru has Destruction.

Me:…why such negative names?

Guy: We're demonic beings who represent your greatest negative emotion.

Me:…Do I even want to know?

Guy: You can call me….Perversion!

Me: *Hits Perversion.*

Perversion: Oweeee!!!!

Me: R&R, please. I need to beat up this guy here.

Perversion: Not my fault you're perverted! Ow! Ow! OWWWW!!!


	12. Fear

Hi. Kyoko here, yadda, yadda. This would have been better and done sooner if my mother hadn't deleted all my stories, chapters and ideas.

* * *

"What do you have in there anyway? Bricks?" Len said, covering his head to protect himself from Miku's wrath. I smirked as I descended the stairs.

"Miku, don't give Len brain damage…we don't want him committing suicide over a C-, do we?" Yes…don't scar that handsome face, Miku, or I will never forgive you. I grinned as Len immediately retorted with a stab at my grades. We traded barbs for a few seconds before Miku broke it up.

"Shut up already! Geez, you two are seventeen and still such children!" Miku sighed. "Just…don't kill each other while were gone, alright?" Len and I exchanged looks, already knowing the correct response to make.

"Yes, Mother!" We said together. Miku rolled her eyes and left. We were all alone in the house…together…unsupervised…all alone together. Me, with my hot twin brother. This time. I'm going to tell him this time. A smirk began to show on my face as I thought of all the possibilities. Five minutes later we were sitting on the couch watching…I don't know what we were watching. I was too busy watching Len trying to edge closer to me without me noticing. Haha, nice try, Len, but nothing escapes the all seeing eyes of Rin Kagamine! My stomach growled softly. "Cook something for us to eat, Len." I demanded

"I don't want to. You do it." Len groaned. I grinned impishly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yes, Len…I may just eat _YOU_. You look so very yummy today…I wonder how your lips taste. We argued a little over whether or not to order out (with me winning, of course) and I went to order while Len gathered the laundry. After I hung up, I went over to the table where I had put the movie of the night. "Chakushin Ari…" I mumbled, flipping it over to read the back. The guy who recommended it at the video rental place has been rather insistent. My face lit up as a devious prank idea hit me…It all depended on how scary the movie is. Scary…Hm…a golden opportunity to cling to Len. I walked back to the tv room. Just as I sat down, I heard a crash and a yelp coming from the staircase.

"Len, keep it down, I'm trying to watch tv!" I yelled. I heard him mutter something and a strange thump…overhead? Wait…if Len was on the stairs…I pushed the thought out of my head and went to see if Len was okay, then promptly hid myself. Did…w-was…did he just…I peeked around the corner to see Len had jumped back, blushing furiously.

"Rin's…Rin's panties…" He mumbled. He crawled forward and picked up the pair of panties I had witnessed him faceplanting in. What is he doing? What is he-OH MY GOD! Len just…he just…he…Len just _sniffed my panties_! He really sniffed them! I felt my face burn and turn red as he continued to smell them. Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! My twin brother is sniffing my panties! He's a pervert!...why does this turn me on more than it disgusts me? I watched as he began to pick up the clothes all over the floor, never once removing my underwear from his face. Does... does he really like the smell that much? I wonder if he would like to tas-Bad! Bad Rin! Naughty thoughts! Terminate that thought process! Len had finished gathering the clothes and was now staring at my undergarment, a contemplative look on his face. Then he…he…Did he just pocket my underwear?! Ok, this has gone on long enough. An evil grin spread across my face.

"Len, did you just put something in your pocket?" I laughed inwardly as he jumped.

"No." Denial!

"Why are you blushing?"

"I fell down the stairs. Who the HELL falls down the stairs at age seventeen? You're supposed to be the clumsy one, not me. I'm embarrassed!" Wow, Len…epic fail much?

"Whatever…I ordered pizza. You're going to pay for it, then we are going to watch 'Chakushin Ari'." I said as I went back to the tv room and took the movie out of it's case. The lights flickered.

"What the?" That was weird. I shrugged and put it into the DVD player. A few minutes later, Len joined me, and I started the movie.

1 Hour and 52 minutes later…

_Never again. I'm never watching that again_. I thought, clinging to Len's arm. "That was a creepy movie…If it were me, I'd have killed myself rather than let that ghost get me…"

"I don't think Mimiko would have let you go that easily…" Len said, not nearly as spooked as me.

"…Len…I need to go to the bathroom…" I mumbled. Len gaped at me incredulously.

"Seriously, Rin? You're such a scaredy-cat." I pouted, and Len caved. "Fine. But I'm not going into the bathroom with you."

We went upstairs and I went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, however…I heard a strange sound. It sounded kinda like cross between a burp and a bullfrog's croak, but didn't stop. I turned around, looking toward the strange noise. It was coming from the shower/bathtub. "Is there a frog in the house?" I wondered out loud. There was a thump. I reached out to pull the shower curtains aside…A pale hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, as a dark shape rose from the tub. I screamed, yanking my arm out of its grasp, running for the door and throwing it open. Len was there, face frozen in surprise as I leapt into his arms, near hysterical.

"Len! The-there's something i-in the bath-in the bathtub!" I said, shaking.

"And this is why you shouldn't watch horror movies before bed." Len sighed.

"But there was! I swear, something grabbed me!"

"Trust me, Rin…it's just your imagination." Len pulled me into the bathroom and pulled the curtain aside. The shower was empty.

"It's…it's gone." I mumbled, torn between being relieved and just laughing my ass off at myself. Len placed his left hand on my shoulder.

"See? What did I tell you?" He smirked. I sighed again.

"I'm sorry…I guess I got scared after a-" I stopped as the sound made itself known again from behind Len as a hand grabbed his right arm and yanked, turning him to face the empty shower as the noise stopped. I screamed again and backed up as Len yelped in surprise.

"Wha-what the hell was that?!" Len asked, calming himself.

"I-I don't know…"I stuttered, face pale.

"Maybe we both shouldn't have watched that movie before bed…It's messing with our heads." Len decided.

"But-"

"No, Rin. No buts. It's not real."

"But…"

"It's not real." Len said firmly. I looked behind him at the empty tub.

"Fine…can I sleep in your room with you?" I queried, wringing my hands shyly.

Len gave me a strange look. "Fine. Maybe we should stay up a bit longer and talk. You know, to take our minds off of it." Len suggested. I was all too eager to agree. We gathered my pillows and stuff and carted it off the his room, making small talk.

"Did you know Gakupo has a shrine to Luka in his closet?" Len asked, smirking.

"Really? What all does he have in it?"

"Mostly pictures…and a hairbrush or seven…and a few flash drives. Obsessed much?" I was only half listening.

"You know, you have a lot of pictures of the two of us together." I observed, picking up one. Len blushed.

"They hold a lot of fond memories…" He mumbled. I smirked.

"Like those panties of mine you pocketed?" I asked nonchalantly. Len let out a strangled gasp, face turning an unnatural shade of red as he sputtered incoherently. I continued, looking at him. "Did they really smell that good, my perverted little brother?"

Len looked ready to die of embarrassment as I joined him on the bed. "Don't worry…I'm not mad. Where did you hide them?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, blowing on his lips softly. Len looked as if he were struggling with something.

"R-Rin…you saw? Why d-didn-" I drew him in closer and whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"I saw it all, Len…" I blew on his ear, then nipped it lightly, eliciting a stifled groan from him.

"Rin…T-this is-ah…inappropriate…we're twins…" Len managed to moan.

"Len, I don't think either of us really care about that…Be a good boy, and Nee-chan might leave a gift for you…" I teased. Len opened his mouth to object…and I pressed my lips against his, feeling him go rigid in shock.

"MMPH!" I added my tongue, silencing his protests. Moments later, we were both engaged in the sacred art of Kissing, both past the point of caring about blood relations, our soft pants filling the room. Len had wrapped his arms around me, messing with my hair as we continued our make out session. I had long since closed my eyes, giving into the bliss that was Len. At least, I did until a very familiar sound started…from directly behind Len. We both froze.

"L-Len…"

"I hear it…" I leaned to the side, peaking over his shoulder. At the foot of the bed was a woman…I think. Her hair was long and stringy, covering her face as she continued to make the croaking/rattling sound. I screamed, jumping off the bed. She took a jerky step in our direction as Len pulled me toward the door, slamming the door behind us.

"Len…w-what was that?!" I asked, shaking.

"I don't know who that was…" Len said, somehow keeping his voice steady. "I think it's safe to say THAT wasn't our imaginations…" The sound began again, from our left. We watched, horrified, as the…thing…crawled out of Luka's room, head lolling awkwardly. This time, I moved first, tugging at Len's arm, pulling him down the stairs. I looked behind us, and for a moment, I saw a face. It was a woman's face, pale white with eyes wide open…staring as she crawled down the stairs.

"Rin! We have to get out of here!" Len yelled as he nearly dragged me to the front door. I was paralyzed with fear, transfixed by the woman dragging herself across the floor.

"Rin!" I snapped out of it as Len threw open the door and we ran out into the lawn. I stumbled and fell, immediately turning to look behind me at the entryway. It was empty. I looked around frantically.

"Where is it, Len? Where did it go?!"

"Calm down, Rin!" Len shook me by the shoulders.

"Where did she go?! What's going on?!" I was hysterical now.

SMACK! "RIN! CALM DOWN! Take a deep breath…in…out…in…out…"

I did as I was told. "L-Len…where did it go?"

"I don't know…after we went through the door, I looked back and it was gone." Len's cell phone rang. He slowly took it out of his pocket, and answered it. "Meiko? Oh, thank God…" He sighed, relieved. He put it on video call.

"Meiko! Th-there's something…i-in the house…"

"You too, huh?" Meiko muttered.

"What do you mean, 'You too'?" Len inquired.

"Ever since we got here…strange things have been happening." Miku entered the conversation.

"Strange…things?" I asked.

"Neru got a strange call on her cell phone and said it wasn't her ringtone…the message was just a her saying 'Creepy', then a muffled scream…now we can't find her anywhere."

I paled. "No way…this can't be happening…."

"That's not all…Luka's laptop was acting strange as well. And one of the movies we were going to watch must have been mislabeled, because it wasn't what it said…and just a few minutes ago, we got a call from the house. I answered, thinking you were calling, but all that came out was a strange noise, like a nonstop burp or a frog…" I grabbed the phone from Len.

"If it calls again, don't answer it! We'll spend the night at a friend's house." Le gave me a puzzled look as Meiko asked the question in his mind.

"Who?" Miku nodded her head onscreen, also wanting to know.

"There's a guy at school name Koji Ryuuzaki. I know where he lives…we'll stay there until you get back, okay? I'm sure he won't mind. He's pretty wealthy, and his parents are rarely home."

"Okay, give us the address." I did so. Suddenly, Miku and Meiko stiffened. "Is that sound coming from your side?"

"What sound?" Suddenly, Kaito and Luka burst into the room on Meiko's side, both deathly pale with tears streaming down their faces.

"We found Neru…She…She…she's…she's dead!" I gasped as tears filled my eyes and Len looked shocked.

"How?!" Len demanded.

Luka swallowed, then began to speak in a shaky voice. "We found her in the bathroom…she was suffocated by the shower curtain." Luka looked around. "What's that sound?"

"You hear it too?" Miku asked.

"It sounds like a long burp…" Kaito remarked, wiping his eyes.

"Get out of there now!" I yelled into the phone.

"Rin?" Miku asked.

"Get out of that hou…" I could here it now too, coming through the phone.

"Listen to Rin…Something strange is going on." Len agreed. The screen fuzzed for a moment, then return to normal…with the exception of the of the pale hand Meiko's shoulder. The phone fell out of my hands, which Len dived to catch.

"Meiko! Get out of there! It's not safe!" Len yelled into the phone. The picture fuzzed out and disappeared as the death rattle coming from it got louder, then the phone disconnected.

"Meiko…Miku…everyone…" I breathed, feeling sick.

"Come on, Rin…maybe you were right…Koji makes a sort of hobby of this sort of stuff." Len said, turning away and walking in the direction of his house.

"Neru is DEAD, Len! Do you not care?!" How cold could he be?! We just found out someone we know was killed! And possibly more just died!

"I KNOW, Rin!" Len turned to face me, tears hovering in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out. "If that's true…we need to find somewhere safe to stay…if there is a chance we'll be safe with him, I'm going to take it. We can't help them right now, even if we could get to them."

Just then, my phone rang. The caller ID said it was Meiko, so I answered it and slowly put it to my ear, praying it was indeed her.

"What is it, Rin…" Meiko whispered. "What was that thing?…"

"Meiko! Are you okay?!" I asked.

"It…It got Gumi." Meiko whimpered. "We left the house…Everyone's here…except Gumi and Neru…" Meiko began to sob. "We tried to save her…but the door closed and wouldn't open…" Tears spilled out of my eyes. "I'll meet you at his house…please stay safe." Meiko hung up.

"Rin…what is it?" Len asked.

"It got Gumi…Meiko and the others are okay…but…Gumi's gone!" I began to sob as Len pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry, Rin…I won't let anything get you, I promise…Now we should get going, before that thing comes for us." Len put his arm around my shoulder as we began to walk.

Ten minutes later, we saw a car. "Hey, Len…isn't that the pizza guys car?" Len nodded.

"I'll go check to see if he's okay." Len walked up to it and peered through the window, then pulled away abruptly, a look of horror on his face. He walked briskly back.

"Let's walk on the other side of the road."

"Len, wha-" Len began to pull me to the other side, away from the car. I only caught a glimpse, but it was enough. The boy was fine…minus the pen sticking out of his eye. I fought the urge to throw up. Ten minutes later, we stood in front of a very large mansion/house. We went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Moments later, Koji opened the door, rubbing his dark brown eyes and yawning, his black hair a mess.

"Huh? Oh, it's you two…what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"We have a…problem…you may be able to help us with, and we need a temporary place to stay." How is Len staying so calm about this?!

"O…K…? What's wrong with…" His eyes widened as we all heard the familiar sound…coming from behind us. Koji stared at a point in between us a ways. He put his hands in a position we've seen a couple of times, pinky, ring, and middle fingers interlocked, with the index fingers meeting forming a hollow triangle with the thumbs pointing straight up, (like this: | /\ |) and looked through it. He recoiled slightly, a look of shock on his face. "Rin, Len, don't turn around."

Of course, when someone says that, you instinctively do just that. As we began to turn our heads, he grabbed the lower halves of our faces, turning them to him. "DON"T. LOOK. Get inside." His eyes were still fixated on the thing behind us. The Death rattle was getting louder. I pulled away and looked behind us and saw the thing less then seven feet away walking slowly toward us. I froze as it stretched out it's hand, reaching for me. I couldn't move! Couldn't scream, couldn't do ANYTHING! A hand grabbed my left arm, snapping me out of my temporary paralysis as I screamed. I was pulled into the house violently as the door slammed shut.

"And THAT, is why I told you NOT to turn around." Koji said irritably. "That fear, that paralysis…it's not normal. You look into the eyes of that kind of creature, and you WILL freeze up. Unless you have training to resist it, which I don't believe you have. Do NOT meet its eyes." Koji said, helping me up…then shoving me towards Len. He looked straight at us. "I don't know where you've gone, what you've done, or who you've killed, but you've managed to curse yourselves."

"So can you help us?" Len demanded, hugging me to his chest protectively. "That's why we came here."

"Can I help you? Maybe. Will you listen when I talk?" Koji retorted.

* * *

Done. Like I said, it would have been better, but…

Perversion: I don't like your mom…

Me: *Whacks Perversion* Shut up.


	13. Rage of the Seraphs

Rin looked at Len through the one-way glass as he sat with his back to the corner of a large white room. "Len…." She mumbled, taking in his pathetic state.

A man in a doctor's coat was beside her. "Since he was brought here, he's been slowly losing his grip on reality, Miss Rin. The first day, he seemed defeated, yet in some way, satisfied with himself. As if he believed he had done something praiseworthy, if you can believe it."

Rin nodded, not trusting herself to look anywhere other than at Len_. And he has done something good…_Rin thought to herself. "Has he talked to anyone? When can he come home? Or at least, when can he leave?" The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Rin, you must understand…your brother is…not well. When I say he's losing his grip on reality…he's begun to delude himself, quite well, actually. When he was first admitted here a couple of years ago, he was perfectly willing to admit that he sexually assaulted you against your will. That, in itself, is an unspeakable act. To molest and rape your own sister…he is a danger to you and your family. We would not be doing our jobs if we let him out." Rin swallowed hard as a familiar emotion began to gnaw at her conscience. The doctor continued, unaware of the mental turmoil going on in the girl beside him.

"As I was saying, he has been losing his grip on reality. A few months ofter being admitted, he began talking to himself, having one-sided conversations. When asked about it, he said that two people, a boy and a girl, frequently visit him in his room. He even gave a description of them. Naturally, we put him under tighter surveillance. There was no one visiting him. We've ruled out the possibility of multiple personality disorder long ago. We believe he is attempting to distance himself from reality and his actions, because soon after, he began to deny that he raped you in favor of claiming the two of you were in a relationship."

Rin began to breathe slightly faster, fear setting in. "He began to claim that it was consensual, and that you had done it many times. When we informed your parents, they vehemently denied the possibility, saying you would never do such a thing." A tear slid unnoticed down Rin's cheek. _I would, though…and did_…

"When we asked why he would say something like that, he simply said he was tired of it. He said he was tired of protecting something that didn't deserve it, and then refused to speak again." The doctor paused. "That was four months ago, and now he refuses to speak at all, except to himself."

Rin put her hand against the glass, looking at the wreck that was her brother.

"I don't mean to pry, but you parents haven't visited him in nine months, yet you visit him every four months. If you would like, I can set up an appointment with one of our therapists. Some victims of assault form an attachment to their abusers. It's not uncommon. I could do it today if you would li-"

"He's my brother." Rin interrupted, stopping the doctor mid-word. "Our parents have all but disowned him in disgust…he should have at least one person visit…even if he can't see them." Rin turned to the door, ready to leave. _I'm sorry…Len…_

"No. No, you're not. Not yet." Rin froze, and the doctor dropped his clipboard in surprise.

"He spoke." The doctor mumbled in wonderment.

"No. You aren't sorry. If you were, Rin, then why am I still in here?"

"Len…" Rin walked back to the window. "Is the mike on?" The doctor shook his head.

"Forget it, Rin. I can hear you fine, and I know you can hear me."

The doctor was scribbling furiously. The mike was indeed off, and the room was soundproof, so how could he hear her?

Len looked up at her through the glass, and Rin looked into his eyes, and physically recoiled. His eyes were empty and cold, full of fury and pain. There wasn't a trace of the loving warmth that she used to behold in his gaze. "Are you surprised, Rin? You shouldn't be. Twins are supposed to have a mental connection; so why does this surprise you? I told you once before that I could read your mind…haven't you ever wondered why you could never fool me?"

"Len…" Rin was at a loss for words. There was once a time an insult or playful teasing would work…but those times were long gone.

"You're right, Rin. They've been over a long time. Approximately two years, if memory serves right. Of course, give or take few months…It's hard to keep track when you're in the nuthouse for a crime you didn't commit." Len walked up the window, and Rin unconsciously took a step back. "Aw…what's wrong, big sis? Is big bad Len scaring you?" Len tilted his head in the way you would at a small child, but his eyes had none of the warmth; just a mocking tone and anger filled eyes. "But then again…you wouldn't know, would you? You aren't the one in here."

Len laughed humorlessly. "Forced? Yes, I forced you. I _forced_ you to scream my name in bliss as we had sex. I _forced_ you to moan in pleasure as I kissed and massaged you in inappropriate places. I _FORCED_ you to accept every gift and favor I gave you out of love. It's funny, you know." He looked at Rin in the eyes as they begging him silently to stop. He ignored it. "I could have sworn you loved me just as much. Amusing how the only time you succeeded in fooling me was the time it mattered most. The ONE time my life would change by seeing the truth…is the one time I would fail to detect your lie. Hilarious, isn't it? Yet I'm not laughing. No, Rin. You're not sorry…but you WILL be."

"Len…I-I…" Rin choked out as tears blurred her vision.

"No, Rin. Len is gone. He died a long time ago. Len loved you. I don't. I despise you. Len would willingly take any kind of suffering upon himself to protect you. My greatest wish is that you suffer just as much, if not MORE, than I have. You ruined Len's life. Now, I'm going to ruin yours. And you know what?" Len leaned closer to the glass and stage whispered, "I'm going to enjoy every moment of your torment. YOU killed him. YOU killed you brother. But I should thank you…Because of you, I exist."

Rin dropped to her hands and knees, unable to support herself any longer as the doctor called for security to detain Len.

"Len…Please…stop…It hurts…" Rin sobbed as the guilt hit her. She looked up, eyes pleading with him to stop his mental torture. Len was smirking, and then began to sing as security entered his room.

_One Dream of God _

_One dream of less, _

_One dream of strength_

_And cowardice_

_With the Rage of the Seraphs_

_At my side! _

As the guards entered the room, they were thrown roughly into the wall knocking them unconscious. The doctor gasped and tripped over backwards in fear and shock. Len was no longer alone in his room. Two people, a boy and a girl matching Len's description had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The girl was looking at Len's back approvingly while the boy looked sad, as if his cat had just gotten kicked.

_One dream of man,_

_One dream of fate_

_One dream of love _

_That turned to hate_

_With the Rage of the Seraphs _

_At my side!_

Rin looked at Len in horror. "Len, stop this! Please…I'm sorry…please stop…"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Len yelled, furious. "All that happens when you say that is I get angrier. You're not sorry, you're scared. Scared of what I've become. But guess what, Rin…" Len snarled, savoring the aghast look on Rin's face. "This is _your_ doing. You turned a kind loving boy into this. I am _YOUR_ creation. And you should always respect your creations… lest they have that funny habit of turning on you." Len closed his eyes, and Rin had a moment to look at the other two in the room. The black haired boy seemed to be…crying? Then there was a sharp pain in her head and she passed out.

* * *

Believe it or not, part of this is a true story. I know the boy. He used to be a kind, helpful guy. He fell in love with his one of his younger sisters, and thought she loved him too. They did all the things lovers do, including that. Then, he annoyed her a little too much, they got in fight, and she told their parents he molested her. And his siblings, who knew the truth, backed her up. He acted the part, to protect her from shooting herself in the foot. He took the blame, ALL of it. They kicked him out, made him go to therapy…basically made him the outcast of the family. He took the blame, but time after time, the injustices piled up, and that damn bitch of a sister only helped lower him in the eyes of his family, even going so far as to say she had nightmares about him "raping" her. He changed…he became bitter; pessimistic. He trusts no one but himself, never his family. He no longer believes in love, and despises those involved in it. He no longer has any kind of love in his heart for anyone, not even his family. He once told me that he put walls around him not keep others out, but to see who cared enough to tear them down. Now it's the opposite. That betrayal from everyone he knew changed him. He's dying inside…and very few are willing to try and save him. His oldest sister went to the ER two days ago, and he took the news without batting an eye. (It was a false alarm, thank god) When his mom chewed him out, she asked if he was really that dead inside. And he lied. Lied, like his sister lied. He said no. She destroyed him, that sister did. She says she feels guilty, but she doesn't. If she really felt that guilty, she would confess. But if she ever does, it will be too late. That kind, sensitive boy is gone, and we all (his friends) miss him. He's not coming back, and we all know that.

But the kicker is that of all involved in this aside from us, (his true friends, the ones who WATCHED it happen, but were helpless to stop it) he is the only one willing to tell the truth…but no one is listening.

So please, tell me: Who do you sympathize with? The boy? (just call him Len, as I'm not going to betray his right of privacy) or the girl? (Rin, EXACT same reason. Not for her. For him.)


	14. For Your Entertainment

Rin awoke in a large white room. On the wall opposite to her was a large mirror, and to her left was the single door. Already knowing the outcome, she stood and tried the door. It was locked.

"So, Rin….how does it feel? Now I'm the one on the outside, looking in. Don't bother trying to escape…I'll just have my two new friends track you down and bring you back." Len laughed heartlessly, sending chills down Rin's spine.

"Len…you won't get away with this." Rin said with little hope.

"Will I?!" Len snarled from the other side of the glass. "You forget yourself…or you position anyway. No…I already have. No one will come to save you, Rin. You, and everyone in this facility, are at my mercy. But I'm feeling generous…I won't kill anyone else…yet."

"Len?!" _He wouldn't…_ Then it hit her. "Anyone else?!"

"Yes, Rin…anyone else." Len chuckled. "Did you not think I knew? Look up, Rin." Rin did so, and gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Pinned to the ceiling, covered in blood, was Kaito's scarf.

"You should have seen his face as he died…he died knowing he was killed because of you. And guess what? He was cheating on you. Miku Hatsune. Ring any bells?"

"Please Len….please tell me you didn't…" Rin whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What? Kill Miku? No. I didn't." Len said. "Koji did. Don't worry, her death was quick and painless, unlike Kaito's. He almost seemed to want to disobey…I don't think she even knew what happened."

"Why Len? Why are you doing this? They never did anything to you…" Rin said, drawing her knees close to her face.

"Never did anything to me? NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ME?! You…you….YOU FOOLISH IMMATURE _CHILD_! There were no better than you…" Len's voice went low, almost growling. "My life is hell now…they were your friends. My name is now slandered on a daily basis now…"oh, did you hear? Len raped Rin!" "No way! He raped his twin sister? What a sicko!" "I know! That bastard…I always knew he was a sick guy…"…No, Rin…you destroyed my life…and they helped." Len scoffed. " 'When can he leave?' What kind of retard are you? My life ended years ago…you saw to that. Even if I could leave, what would I return to? It would be smarter just to commit suicide."

"Len…." Rin whispered, horrified.

"I'll leave you with that thought…you know us sick, rapist, sociopathic, psycho types…so many people to kill, rape, etc…so little time. Oh, maybe I'll take over the world while I'm at it, hmm? I love having the power of angels on my side…."

"Len, wait!" There was no reply. "Len…please…come back…" Tears were running down her face unhindered. "Len…please change back…please go back to being the way you were before…." Rin hugged her knees to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

An unknown amount of time later….

Rin awoke feeling hungry, cold, and disorientated. "What? Where…" Then it all came rushing back as tears came to her eyes again. "Len…" Her stomach grumbled, but she paid it no mind.

"You should eat…" A voice came from the other side of the room. Rin looked up. The black haired boy from earlier was sitting in the corner of the wall opposite to her. "I don't want you to starve…"

"Eat what, exactly?" Rin snapped harshly. "You're the boy from earlier." She stated coldly.

The boy pointed to the floor in front of her without looking up. There was a tray with a bowl of warm soup and some bread, accompanied by a glass of water. "Please eat, Rin…"

Rin pushed it away, knocking the glass over and spilling the water. "Why should I trust you?"

"Please Rin. It gets cold in here…at least eat the soup. You need to keep warm." The boy looked up, his dark brown eyes meeting her blue ones. "Most people working here don't care about the comfort of the prisoners, so you won't get any blankets or anything…Len won't change anything for you to make it better."

"What do you know?" Rin spat. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Koji-"

"You killed Miku!" Rin started to get up, but her legs folded beneath her.

"You need your strength." Koji said.

"You killed my best friend, you monster!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Eight black wings tinged with blue exploded out of his back. "Len specifically ordered me to kill her…I couldn't disobey."

Rin was in shock. "What…what are you?"

"Exactly what I appear to be…" Koji mumbled.

"You…you did this to Len! You corrupted him!"

"You truly are a child. Koji didn't make him the way he is now, You did." The girl walked into the room and glared at Rin. "You should thank Koji for trying to save him. I would have been too happy to let Len have his revenge on you, even at the cost of his humanity."

"Yuna, don't. Yes Rin…this is partially my fault."

Rin snapped out of her shock. "You bastard…what did you do to him?!"

"You little!" Yuna moved toward Rin, only to be stopped by Koji. "Koji…let me go."

"Let me explain, Rin…."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Len isn't Len."

Rin looked confused. "What?"

"That…abomination…that's only half of Len."

"Explain." Rin demanded.

"What happened to 'why should I listen to you?'" Yuna growled. Koji gave Yuna a pleading look, and she rolled her eyes.

"I won't go into the details, but a deal was made between the two of us and Len, making us basically his slaves. If he orders us to do something, we are bound by our honor as angels to obey. Our word is our law. Break it, and you have no honor. It is as good as death to an angel."

"Is there a point to this?" Rin asked impatiently.

" Len was hurting, Rin. He was hurting a lot. Every time you visited, he sank deeper into depression. You were out living your life, living off his sacrifice, while he was stuck here."

"Something you never seemed to care about, seeing as you kept bringing him lower in the eyes of your friends and family. 'Nightmares'? Really? Don't you mean 'wet dreams'?" Yuna added scornfully.

"You didn't seem to care. You dated and slept with Kaito, played the 'rape victim', and only worsened people's opinion of him. He finally just gave up on the hope for a normal life if he was ever allowed to leave."

"Aren't you proud, Rin? Hope is hard to destroy, but you managed to do it." Yuna asked. Koji gave another pleading look.

"He was reduced to living here with no human contact outside of therapists. No hope, no love, and a constant reminder of his sacrifice…" Koji seemed close to tears at this point, his voice cracking at times. "He was growing bitter, and it scared him. He was beginning to hate you, despite his love. One day, he decided he'd had enough. He demanded I end it. Take away his feelings, kill him, or take away his conscience."

"And you, as usual, decided to play the hero, _**yet again**_, and did as he asked." Yuna said, annoyance obvious.

"I took away his heart…or part of it, anyway." Koji mumbled softly.

"You did what?!" Rin yelled.

"I took away his feelings of love for you…I took away everything that made him a good person."

"You're no angel…you're a devil." Rin snarled, savoring the pained wince that flitted across Koji's face.

"And you're the one to judge, aren't you, bitch." Yuna spat out.

"Yuna, please!" Yuna was silent. "I couldn't take something from him without giving something of equal value back…so I gave him my anger. I gave him my rage, my pain, my fear, my hate…and he gained powers equal to mine in the process. Taking over this world…he may be able to achieve it." Rin opened her mouth to let loose another scathing remark, but Koji wasn't finished. "Len's humanity isn't gone, though…" Koji fisted his shirt over his heart slowly. "I took it all…One day…after it's healed…I will break my promise to him, and give it back."

Rin was torn. "So then he'll commit suicide over the murders he committed because of you. Smart. Really smart."

"No…he won't. He will be guilty only for his own sins…because right now, I am guilty for the sins Len committed, which are few. When I make him whole again, he will feel guilty for only the sins before the trade. The sins after will be mine to bear."

"So, in effect, Koji right now is the combination of Koji and Len's good side, and Len is their bad." Yuna summarized. "Do you get it?"

Done...

And "Len"…I can't. I'm not you. Only you can make your future.


	15. Heartbreak Warfare

I wasn't going to post this chapter, but this fic was long overdue for _some_ kind of update, and this is all I have at the moment, so…yeah…

Sorry it sucks.

I don't own Vocaloid…..

"Interesting what you can find around here, isn't it?" 16 year old Rin Kagamine said excitedly as she observed the strange game they had found. "Who knew Meiko would have any games in her room?"

"I'm not sure we should have been going through Meiko's stuff without her permission, Rin…she might have had it hidden for a reason." Rin's twin, Len Kagamine said nervously.

Rin rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that could happen? It's a card game. What harm could playing a game do?"

Len hesitated. Rim was right…it's not like it could hurt anything…Last game they found in Meiko's possession had been a sex game, and Len couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it…Never mind that it was his twin sister he had been playing with. It's not like he knew what it was and played it just because if his thought-to-be temporary giant crush on her, right? Right?

Rin smirked, knowing what had been going though Len's mind. "Earth to Len? Come in, Len, this is Rin speaking. Please return from planet Pervert immediately!" Len snapped out of his pleasurable memories.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" Len protested.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Sure you're not."

Len looked for anything to get her off her current subject. "Let's just play already!"

Rin grinned. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Len grabbed the instructions. "Heartbreak Warfare…the object of the game is to come out on top after a break up. Each player picks a deck to play with, and starts with a single beginning Character card. As the game progresses, you will summon friends to you side to aid you, and use a variety of different cards to try and gain the upper hand. The game ends when the main character commits suicide by losing all will to live, loses all respect, Admits defeat, or has no friends left. Each Character card has different strengths and stats." Len looked slightly uneasy. "This is….an odd game…"

Rin just looked more excited. She began to look at the different decks, finally deciding on the deck labeled "Dracent". "I'm gonna kick your ass, Len!" Len looked at the deck.

"A deck that features overwhelming power….I guess I'll take this one." Len chose the deck labeled "Shekkon Ryuu", a deck with more tricks to it than power.

Rin looked through the character cards. "I chose Jonathan. He's the most powerful of them here." She put the card on the designated part of the playing mat.

Len blinked. "You're choosing a guy? Then that would mean…can't you pick a girl?"

"Nope! Looks like you're stuck playing a girl…unless it's a Yaoi couple?" She smirked as Len colored.

Len put the "Koji" card he had intended to use back in the stack. "Fine…I'll play a girl…" Len looked at the girl cards, finally deciding on using the "Kitsune" card.

"Who goes first?" Len queried.

"Me, of course!" Rin drew five cards. She grinned. "I made a good choice in this deck." She put a card down in one of the friend slots. "Darthdragon. A neutral party right now, but it's only a matter of time….and look at this? I have the time." Rin put played another card labeled "Old friend". "Darthdragan has now known Jonathan longer than Kitsune and so far, I have the first hit."

Len looked deep in thought as he contemplated his hand before he played a card. "I play alliance. I can bring one friend from the Shekkon Ryuu to the field, and I choose Koji." Len searched his deck for the Koji card. "And this friend is instantly a best friend, so good luck trying to take him from me."

Rin was slightly surprised. "Is that allowed?"

"It's the alliance card. Plus, one of Koji's talents is that any Ryuuzaki members that I summon are instantly his best friends, so unless you convince him to leave Kitsune…" Len let the sentence hang as Rin inwardly scowled.

Rin drew a card to begin her turn. "I play Sage as a neutral character, plus this card, 'instant friendship'. She is now a friend of both of us." Rin drew a card, ending her turn.

Len wasted no time in playing his next card. "I play social gathering on Koji, activating his special talent, bringing Hiroki and Yuna Ryuuzaki to the field and since Yuna is a Ryuuzaki…"

Rin bristled, drawing her card. She looked rather annoyed as she slapped down a card. "New Girlfriend. Seeing as how Sage is a girl, and the only neutral friend on the field, it's her. Plus, this activates her special talent." Rin replaced the Sage card with a card called "Morgan". "This strengthens both her and Jonathan."

Len blinked. "Crap. Well, um…I play this card. Friendship means you cannot attack me until I break one of your rules."

It was Rin's turn to blink. "You know I can just claim you broke one of my rules by existing, right? Then I _could_ attack you."

Len raised an eyebrow. "That'd be kinda mean, Rin."

Rin shrugged. "Point?"

Len sighed. "At least make the rules realistic."

Rin grinned. "Don't piss Morgan off." She observed her cards. "I play Nagisa. She's automatically a friend of Morgan's. And I play this card on her as well. No more Drama. You loose 400 respect automatically, plus your friendships with any neutral characters are lowered, excluding best friends. Do you want to fight her for it?"

Len considered it, and then made his decision. "No. No point in attacking her ex's friends needlessly."

Rin nodded, smirking. "You mean Kitsune has no backbone, and knows she can't take her on."

Len sighed. "Whatever. I play call of the Shekkon Ryuu, summoning Kyoko Ryuuzaki, Umi Sakata, Nightfire, and Dakaru."

Rin laughed after drawing her card. "You can't win, Kitsune. I play old friends, bring Doc Boy and JoeK5 out, plus New Friends, summoning Reflex, DaPwnedOrange, and Storm."

Len was slightly shaken now. "I play Crimson Mode. It ups Kitsune's power, but lowers her friendships slightly."

Rin looked like she had just won the lottery. "I play 'Heartless', halving your respect, plus 'I'll Never Love You Again', canceling all power increases you made."

Len looked worried. "I play Close Friend…on K5…" Len looked slightly worried at his move, however. "Now every turn, I get to see one of your cards each turn."

"It won't help you. I play 'Go Away' with Nagisa, weakening your friendships even further and lowering your respect by 700."

Len's eyes narrowed. "I'm fighting back this time. I'm not going to take this lying down."

Rin gave a predatory smirk. "You pissed Morgan off. Friendship broken."

Len adopted a look suited for a soldier a split moment after realizing he had stepped on a land mine. "Wha?"

"You attacked her friend."

"But Kitsune was just defending herself!" Len protested.

"Point? Jonathan doesn't care. You pissed off his girlfriend." Rin looked smug.

"…"

"What?" Rin asked as Len looked at her oddly.

"I'm kinda sorry I agreed to play this game."

"Why? Just because I'm kicking your ass? Don't be such a sore loser, Len." Rin said condescendingly.

"…I'm just glad this isn't real life."

"Whatever. Anyway, you lose the fight. I have more powerful friends than you, which means I get another move. I play Exile. Shekkon Ryuu is kicked from the chat room, which deducts 1500 respect. You lose."

Len looked mortified. "I guess I have to play it…I play 'Kyoko's intervention'. It saves me from suicide by adding 600 respect…"

Rin glowered. "Ok, gloves are off. I play Rumors, breaking all your non best friend friendships by spreading the 'truth'."

Len looked horrified. "That was…that was uncalled for…"

Rin looked quite pleased with herself. "That's not all. Jonathan gives Morgan Kitsune's phone number, too. You can't beat me, Len."

Len looked sick. "Now I'm really glad it's not real…I Lose." With that, Len got up and walked away, leaving Rin with the game.

"What's with him?" Rin wondered out loud.

"That game was hidden for a reason, Rin." Rin jumped a mile as she heard Meiko's voice.

"M-Meiko?" Rin yelped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Meiko didn't answer. Instead, she picked up the Kitsune card, which now bore a giant red X on it, and showed Rin. "She's gone. You lose."

"What? But I beat Len! HE lost!"

Meiko looked at Rin, anger in her eyes. "He did, yet he did not. It's nice to know how merciless you can be. You'll want to change that soon, or else."

"It was just a game."

"A game that Len took seriously. He could have ended you, had he chose to." Meiko said as she looked at Len's cards.

Rin scoffed. "And you know that how?" Meiko held up a series of cards.

"Judgment. Deduct 600 respect from your opponent per Shekkon Ryuu Member. Best friends Protest. Stop a friendship from forming permanently. He could have stopped the Jonathan-Morgan thing. Cold Indifference. Ignore all special cards played by one friend. He had all he needed to destroy you, yet he let them all pass. If anything, he should have won."

"Why? Because he was acting noble? It's a GAME." Rin said, rolling her eyes.

"This is…but real life is not. This kind of thing is common. So learn your lesson before others suffer from your immaturity."

"It's a game, not real life."

Meiko looked Rin straight in the eye. "And you treat real life as a game. What's the difference?"

Suddenly it dawned on Rin as to why Len looked so horrified. "Oh god…I wouldn't…"

Meiko looked slightly less angry. "Glad you get it, finally….one more thing…" Meiko pulled a card out of the game box. "Everyone's life is a game to someone…even ours. In heartbreak…no one wins." Meiko showed Rin the card's label…Rin Kagamine. "Not even the winner."


	16. Dark Angel

Hi everyone! It's the ever-lovely Kyoko, back from the dead~ So yeah, I was thinking that I would update "Mirrored Wings", but I still have details to iron out first, so….yeah. But I drew inspiration from raping Koji, and from the song "Dark Angel" by Faces Without Names, and this little plot bunny was born! Isn't it cute? *cuddle a cute fluffy bunny*

Perversion: Don't rape the bunny, Kyoko.

*drops a piano on Perversion* Shut up you. *gives a cute and innocent smile*

And a shout-out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter within hours of posting~

_**YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**_ I 3 You~ (and Koji) XD Poor Kitsune, though.

And now that sick son of a bitch…he broke up with Morgan for unknown reasons, all sad-like…then said he loved an another girl. Guess what? He flat out told some of his friends (Yay for Koji's spy network~ XD) that he didn't care about her. He's _**TOYING **_with her. _THAT __**BASTARD**_! Drako, you are the most heartless bastard we've ever met. Toying with someone's heart is _**UNFORGIVABLE!**_ Ok, rant over.

Sorry for all that. It just pisses me off that he could be so heartless.

Disclaimer: I disclaim NOTHING! XD Just kidding….mostly….*shifty look*

Rin POV

My brother Len is perfect, everyone says. It's annoying to hear "why can't you be like your brother?" You mean short, scrawny, and a shouta? No thanks, I like myself the way I am. I'm not the perfect angel. No one is. I'm sure Len does _something_ he shouldn't…I would know, being his twin. I know EVERYTHING about him. Don't look at me like that. I know I'm a little obsessed. That's MY business, not yours. Anyway, I decided to shatter everyone's image of the perfect little angel Len…So I spied on them at lunch the next day.

"So, Len, what do you think of our new Computer class teacher, Luka?" Kaito asked, scooping ice cream into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. "I think she's pretty hot, you know? She's packing some serious heat up-top, isn't she?" I found myself looking sorrowfully at my chest. Compared to most of the other girls, I was completely flat…dammit…

"I like her legs better, myself." Mikou interjected, munching on his lunch, a sandwich he had his sister make him. "I mean, did you SEE them? So perfectly smooth…I wonder if she's the same a little further up, if you know what I mean…" Mikou and Kaito had a clearly perverted looks on their faces. Cue Len…If I was expecting a perverted comment, I was sadly disappointed.

"Don't be so vulgar, you two. She's our teacher. I think she's pretty good. Not as good as Dell was, but Dell_ lived_ for computers." Len said without batting an eye as the other two glared at him in annoyance.

"Len, why are you such a goody-goody? You always do this…" Kaito took a dramatic pose. "Oh, woe to us, for our young friend has yet to experience the pleasure that is the female body!" He was promptly laughed at by Mikou, who then joined him.

"Oh, woe is us! For our friend of many years refuses to talk about girls with us! Oh, the humanity!"

"I'm sorry I see the female gender as more than objects, you two. I mean, honestly…you two are so immature." Typical Len answer. This is why Len is the angel of the family…

"What are you talking about?" Mikou said, sitting down, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we see them as more than objects…" Kaito added, sitting as well.

"Really now?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…what mere OBJECT can think for themselves?" The two chimed together, cracking up. Len rolled his eyes.

"Sometime I wonder why I'm friends with you two…"

"Isn't it obvious? You love us, right?" Kaito grinned.

"Whoa, Len, no homo, kay? I don't swing that way." Mikou said, a fake look of horror on his face.

Len cracked a smile. "I dunno, Mikou…you look a lot like Miku."

Mikou turned red. "Sh-shut up about that! It was an honest mistake!"

"Yeah, Len. Lay off him. The government ALWAYS makes clones of random people. Didn't you know that?" Kaito managed to keep a straight face.

"Kaito? You too? Wh-what about you and Rin, Len? What did you do about that ass, Hikari?" Rin made a face. Hikari was the school playboy. He had hit on every girl in the school, and had a goal to sleep with every one. Rin happened to be his next target, but for some reason, he had stayed away, paling after the first few times of hitting on her.

Len's face darkened as the happy mood evaporated. "He's not touching Rin. He does…and it will be the last thing he ever does." Rin raised an eyebrow. Huh? Shouta-boy scared him off?

"Damn, Len, seriously? You stood up to him? The same Hikari who could kick the gym teachers ass?" Rin had heard rumors about that. The gym teacher was a formidable guy, yet Hikari had beaten him into the ground. How had Len scared him off?

"His techniques are good, his strength is great, but his speed is greatly lacking. I ran circles around him. He relies too much on his first strike hitting. I evaded that first strike, and he was defenseless."

Mikou whistled in awe. "Damn, Len…only for Rin, huh? Never actually thought you'd use those lessons you got from Koji."

"The style Koji uses is the bane of styles like that. I prioritize speed and strength, and my size makes me harder to hit. If he can't hit me, but I can hit him, then it's obvious who will win." Len said, as if this were common knowledge.

"Well, I suppose we should call you Rin's guardian angel, huh?" Kaito grinned.

"Yep, Rin's personal Dark Angel." Mikou added. The bell rang, signifying the end of their lunch break.

After school…

Dammit…I've done everything I can think of, asked around, everything! Is my brother REALLY that perfect? "Len, why do you have to be so perfect? Can you do anything wrong?" I mumbled. There was no answer. I turned around to see if he had fallen behind, only to find him staring at me oddly. It was as if he were in a trace. I could see a small amount of uncertainty, a hint of longing and-wait, what? Longing? "Len?"

Len snapped out of it instantly. "What? Sorry, I was thinking…" In an instant, the look he had been giving me vanished.

"About?" I queried, still puzzled as to why I saw longing in his eyes.

"Its nothing…Hey, mom called to say she and dad were going to spend the night at a hotel tonight."

I noticed his attempt to change the subject, but didn't push him as we arrived at our house. I walked in, throwing my stuff anywhere, as Len picked it up and put it where it belonged. "So I suppose she left you in charge, seeing as you're the perfect son, right?"

Len mumbled something. "Huh? What was that?"

"I said, I'm not perfect."

"Oh, yeah, I heard you got in a fight with Hikari. Why is that?" I asked, a part of me wanting to hear him confirm it.

Len colored. "H-how'd you hear about that?"

I thought fast. "Miku said Mikou told her." SAFE!

"O-oh….Mikou..." Len seems rather reluctant to talk about this…

"Len? Are you hiding something?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Then why the stutter?"

"…"

"Listen, I'm glad you scared him off, but I can take care of myself, ok?"

"*mumble*"

I turned to look at him. "Okay, Len, spill. Why don't you want to talk about this? Is it because it'll taint your image of being perfect?" I was getting annoyed. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure mom and dad would LOVE to hear how Angel Len saved his sister from the pervert."

"It's not like that! I just couldn't stand the thought of him touching you!" Len gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth. I blinked.

"What was that? Why?" A thought hit me. No…there is NO WAY that could be the case…

Len looked mortified. "I-I couldn't bear it if you fell for him…just the mere thought of it makes my blood boil…" Len looked aghast at his own words.

"Len…" I whispered, feeling oddly like my body was warring against itself. A part of me wanted his to say WHY he didn't like it, while the other was afraid of what he would say. Len continued.

"I didn't like the thought of him laying his hands on you…I won't let him treat you like some….some OBJECT to use and throw away! So I told him to stay away from you…"

"Len…I said a little louder, wanting so BADLY to ask one question, not even knowing what answer that was.

"I'm not perfect, Rin…I'm far from an angel…I'm sick…"

"Len." I said, turning to look him in the eye. Are those…tears?

"I-I…Rin, I…" Len was stumbling over his words. My next question was asked independently of my mind.

"Len…do you…love me?" Wait, _What? What the hell did I just ask?_

Len was temporarily struck mute. Then slowly, a tear sliding down his face…he nodded. My brother loves me…my _BROTHER_ loves me…my brother **LOVES** me…why am I…

"Len…"

"I'm far from perfect…I fell in love with my sister…"

"Fine…" Len looked up, a fearful look on his face. I saw his eyes flick over to the phone, then back at me. "Fine." I said a bit louder. "Everyone thinks your perfect, but I finally see your greatest imperfection." Le gulped.

"Fine…I'll help you. I'll help you become normal." I strode over to him, a look of fear on his face. With a smooth motion, I sealed our lips, warmth spreading though my body. I was kissing my brother…and I liked it. I liked it a LOT. I pulled away, leaving Len dumbfounded.

"R-Rin…"

"Don't be perfect, Len…don't deny yourself this. You deserve to make at least ONE socially incorrect choice…"

Why was I acting like this? It's like all my pent up frustrations about him being perfect vanished…and that kiss…I want him to do it again…I want him to show me just HOW imperfect he was…me, and only me…my dark angel… "Len…show me…" I embraced him, letting my hand run along his back. "Show me how imperfect you can be…me, and only me. I alone will forgive you for this imperfection. So love me. Love me like you always wanted to…" Wow…I never knew I could be so deep.

"R-Rin….are you sure?" Len seemed hesitant, uncertain.

"I'm sure. Just love me, Len…let us love each other." There, I said it. Fuck rules, I'm in love with my brother.

Once again, I found our lips sealed together, heat of passion running through my body. "T-Touch me….Len…." For some reason, I felt like I was on fire. It was so hot…and I loved it. Len's touch left a trail of fire on my skin. Burn me, Len…it feels so good…He's trying to remove my shirt. I pulled away long enough to remove both of our shirts, before he removed my bra. "They aren't as big as Luka's…"

"They're beautiful…because they belong to you." With that, he kissed me again, letting his hands trail up my body, cupping my breasts, massaging them gently. I moaned into his mouth. I felt him kiss his way down my neck, nuzzling and kissing as he reached a point right above my shoulder. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Ngh…L-Len…right there…" He gave my neck a lick, and I groaned, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall as he did the same with my skirt.

"I-I….Rin…I…"

"Don't ask, Len…just take…" I gave his boxers a pull, then slipped them down as Len colored, embarrassed. I smiled, giving him a nod. I began to remove my underwear, when Len stopped me, instead moving them to the side as I raised an eyebrow. But thought fled from my mind the moment I felt him touch me down below. I let out an involuntary gasp, pressing myself closer. Len looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, I felt him push me onto the couch, and then something penetrated me, slowly moving deeper. It was odd, having something inside you that your body doesn't have in it normally, but it felt so good! I moaned in pleasure, feeling him move deep inside, before he hit a barrier. With one swift shove, he broke through. There was PAIN! Oh, god, it hurt! I whimpered as he stopped until the pain stopped, before thrusting forward the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as I felt a strange heat building, hormones flooding my body. Len was making me feel so good! I never wanted it to stop…My mind was growing hazy as the heat continued to build. I don't know how long it was, but I felt Len pulling out. On impulse, I wrapped my legs around him, shouting "No!" Don't stop Len! Don't….Stop! I felt strange rushing feeling, before the heat in my body exploded, sending wave after wave of pleasure though my shuddering body. We lay there, panting as our minds cleared.

"R-Rin….you made me cum inside…" Shit! Was that what that was?

"I-it'll be fine, Len…I know where mom keeps the morning after stuff…" I then realized that I actually DID know. Mentally sighing in relief, I made a metal note to invest in some birth control.

Len went back to being perfect. But I knew. He knew. He wasn't perfect. He would fight for me. He loved me. And I would forgive him for it. I would love him for it. His imperfection…only I would ever know. And that's why he SHOULD love me. He is _**MINE!**_

My Guardian…My protector…My lover…

My Dark Angel.

Done~

Perversion: *throws off the piano* I LIVE! You perversion has revived me, My lovely Mistress!

*blasts him with Ragnorok Arts: Oblivion* ^_^ I win~


	17. Aim For the Head

Yo~ What up, my peeps? Yeah, okay, that was dumb. Kyoko ish back~

After once again raping the ever-so-rape-able Koji, I came up with this odd idea. Enjoy my insanity, ne?

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_WHY ME? _Rin thought to herself, cowering against the farthest wall she could, her empty gun still in her hand. _Am I really gonna die?_ Her fear was growing with every step those…_things_…took toward her. "Meiko…Kaito…Luka….someone…please help me…I DON'T WANT TO DIE! L-Len….please …you said you'd always protect me….please…" Rin felt tears running down her face, knowing that she was already dead. They were coming for her, and in moments, it would all be over for her. "LEN! HELP!" she screamed, as one of the things, lunged at her, pinning her down. Rin struggled desperately, keeping the undead employee from biting her. She heard a thump, and then a hand grabbed the zombie's shoulder, pulling it off her. "Len?" Sure enough, the stood Len, a look of calm fury on his face. With one smooth motion, he flipped open a large pocketknife and stabbed it into the side of the offending zombie's head, the blade running through the skull and into the brain, killing it.

"I told you to bring more ammo. Why don't you ever listen?" Len said calmly, pulling his own handgun out a holster on his belt, clicking off the safety. Taking aim, he fired five shots, each hitting the forehead of an attacking zombie. "Where's your partner?" One sad look was all the answer he needed. "So he's dead…come on, we're getting out of here. Here. Stay close." Len said, helping her up and handing her a couple ammo clips. He turned back when he heard sniffles. "Rin? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did one of them-oof!"

Rin hugged him as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face. "You came! You saved me!" Coloring slightly, Len managed to pry his nearly hysterical twin off.

"We're not out yet, Rin. Save the thanks for when we rejoin the others. We can't go back the way I came in through the vents, so…" Len took a new looking, very sharp machete out of its slip. "We're going out the main entrance."

"But Len, they're everywhere that way!" Rin said, backing away from her brother. She was grateful that he saved her, but that was just flat out suicide! "You must be crazy to go that way!"

"All the other ways are blocked, or will take too long. They gave me forty minutes to get you. It's already been fifteen minutes. The main entrance is our best option." Rin bit her lip. Len had a good point, but…

"It's too dangerous…."

"Rin, I'm going that way. You're coming. End of discussion." Len said, grabbing her hand and almost dragging her with him. Stopping at a door labeled "lunch room", Len signaled for her to stop. Listening closely, they could hear low growls and moans, the chorus of undead. Len peeked around the corner. "There's only a few of them…why? There should be more…"

Rin tugged his arm. "Forget it; let's just get out of here." With a look of puzzlement, Len threw open the door, alerting the zombies of their presence. They all seemed to rush at the twins at once. Rin, fired several times, her shaky aim making her miss a lot. She froze, hearing something that dumfounded her. Len was _SINGING_. He was _**singing**_. As he _CUT OFF ZOMBIE HEADS_. What the hell?

"They see me rollin', they hatin' *chop*, patrollin' and tryin' *slice* catch me ridin' dirty, Tryin' to catch *impale* Me ridin' dirty, tryin to catch me ridin dirty *ouch, that's gotta hurt* Tryin catch me ridin dirty, tryin to catch me ridin *call that a flesh wound, black knight* dirty~" Almost too late, Rin heard a scraping noise behind her. There was a loud crack, and a thud. Len holstered his gun as the zombie fell to the floor, dead yet again. "Pay attention, Rin." He began to walk to the door, still humming.

He was interrupted as the wall exploded inward, a rather large zombie dragging a large ax behind him. Rin began to back up, knowing there was no way to take that one on with just handguns. Hell, a shotgun wouldn't be much good against it. Len showed no such fear, however. Switching hands with his machete, he pulled out a knife. With one fluid motion and a snap of his wrist, he threw the knife, embedding it in the ax giant's eye socket. The creature bellowed in pain, one hand covering its eye as Len strode right up to it, switching his machete into his right hand and stabbing up, impaling its head underneath its chin, running the blade through its brain. It let go of its ax, swaying, before collapsing to the side.

"L-Len?" Rin ran up to him, where he was trying in vain to free his machete. "Do you realize how dangerous that was?"

"Dammit…that machete and I have been through a lot together…" Len said, appearing to mourn for his favored weapon. Rin gaped. "Oh well….come on, Rin, we're almost there." Rin shook her head. So THIS is why his partners always gave him weird looks after a supply run…She had to admit, though…her brother was good. VERY good…

The rest of the trip went without incident. "Hey, guys, I got her!" He yelled at a parked S.W.A.T. van. Miku peeked out from the window, and upon spotting them, drove the van over.

"Hurry up, there's one of those ax freaks wandering around!" Meiko said from the open rear door.

"Oh, him? I killed him already." Kaito shook his head, Luka muttered something that sounded a lot like "only Len…", Dell look exasperated, and Meiko looked unconvinced.

"You killed one of those things with just two handguns? There is no way." Meiko said irritably.

"That's true…" Len admitted, helping Rin into the car. "I used a knife and my machete." Kaito looked awed.

"Seriously? How'd you pull _THAT_ off? Those guys are about twice your size!"

Len frowned. "Are you calling me short?" Len asked, closing the door as Miku began to drive away. Kaito shook his head franticly. If Len could take down an ax freak with a knife and a machete, he didn't want to _know _what he'd do to him.

"It was simple, really. I threw a knife into his eye, and then impaled his brain with my machete." Len said, as if this kind of method were common knowledge. "Too bad…I liked that machete."

"You got up _close_ to it? Are you _nuts_? It could have killed you!" Meiko shouted, angry at Len's recklessness.

"Get used to it, Meiko. Len does that kind of stuff all the time. Why else do you think he has multiple knives hidden throughout his outfit?" Luka sighed. "In fact, Len is probably the best we have with us at the moment."

"And it takes two hands to lift that damn thing, anyway. He was too busy trying to pull the knife out of his eye to grab me, and even if he had, I had a very sharp weapon. If it were a _chainsaw_ freak, then we _might_ have had a problem."

Rin paled. "A chainsaw freak?" Her grip on Len's arm tightened.

"Look, Meiko, you're scaring Rin." Len wrapped his arms around Rin as she began to cry.

"I was so scared, Len…what if a chainsaw freak had found me? I'd be dead!" With that, she buried her face in her savior's chest. Len blushed, then sighed deeply.

"Weren't you scared?" Kaito asked, eagerness in his voice.

"Scared?" Len suddenly seemed so much more serious all of a sudden. "Yeah, I was terrified. But if I didn't come through, Rin and I would BOTH be dead…"

Kaito seemed to lap up this new info. Ever since he had gone on his first supply run with Len, he had become somewhat like an idol to him. "By the way, is Rin okay? Was she hurt?"

"I don't know." Those three words made everyone in the back pale. Next thing Len knew, everyone had a gun trained on Rin.

"You didn't check for bites? That could get us all killed!" Dell growled.

"She's fine, guys. I got to her before it bit her-"

"She was almost BITTEN? That's the FIRST thing you should check for!" Meiko was not happy.

"Fine. Next stop, Neru can check her for bites." Len stated.

"I'm not. By then she could try to eat me. She's YOUR sister. YOU do it." Neru said from her corner.

Len blushed. "F-fine. I'll do it…"

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi~ Sorry it sucked. I'm kinda sleepy, so….yeah….

Anyway, this is mostly just a preview. If you read it, like it, and want me to continue it, let me know, ok? Yeah….so….sorry for the bad quality.


	18. I AM ZOMBIE PWNER!

Ello~ So, I decided to continue the whole Zombie pwner Len thing I started in the last chapter. Expect blood, talk of twincest, slightly insane Len, and pwnage.

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip passed without incident, if you don't count Len checking Rin for bites, anyway.

Dell summed it up as thus: "Len can kill an ax freak without batting an eye, armed with just a knife and a Machete, but he can't handle his twin sister in her underwear. What the hell?"

Soon they arrived at a mall, where they had received a call for help over their radio. "Okay. Meiko will go with Rin, Dell will go with Kaito, Luka with Len-" Miku began, only to be interrupted.

"Why do I get Len? If he's so great at this, why not let him go alone?" Luka interjected.

"Why? Because it's your turn." Luka began to grumble under her breath, but didn't argue anymore.

Len blinked, confused. "You guys are actually taking turns? Jeez, should I feel loved, or hated?"

"A bit of both, to be honest. You're a little crazy when it comes to killing undead, but on the plus side…" Neru began.

"The person with you probably has the best chance of survival." Miku finished.

Len looked thoughtful. "Okay, I can live with that." He shrugged. Many facepalms were seen at this statement.

"Just let me mentally prepare myself for this…" Luka groaned.

"Ok, so Neru and I will go in the side entrance, Len and Luka will take the parking garage, Meiko and Rin will take the Main entrance, and Dell and Kaito will take the back entrance. If you find survivors, contact the other teams. I want everyone to check in every ten minutes."

"I call one of the shotguns!" Kaito yelled, nabbing the shotgun nearest to him.

"Actually, I think it's best that Meiko take one, and Rin gets a machine gun. Rin needs to get better aim before she uses anything single shot." Len said nonchalantly. "And Meiko, if you let Rin get hurt…" He shot a chilling look at Meiko. "I'll show you just _HOW_ creatively I can kill someone."

Meiko rolled her eyes at Len's attempt to act tough, but after seeing Len's eyes, she couldn't help but shudder. His eyes were cold, piercing, and most of all, they were dead serious. He wasn't threatening her; he was making her a _promise_.

Miku, knowing exactly what Meiko had just seen in his eyes, coughed loudly. It was common practice with them. Meiko, being a new addition to the group, didn't know Len like they did. Whoever got Len would likely survive anything, but whoever got Rin better protect her with their life. The last guy was lucky he was already dead, so Len couldn't really do anything to him. Miku may be the "leader", but even_ she _knew better than to argue with Len when it came to matters concerning his twin sister.

"Ammo up, everyone. This is likely going to be full of those undead bastards. And if you see a freak, avoid it at all costs." Miku omitted the "except Len" that she knew everyone but Meiko already heard.

With Len and Luka….

Len hummed cheerfully as he and Luka headed for the parking garage. "So, Luka, I have a problem I need help with…"

Luka blinked. A problem? Len needs help with a problem? "What kind of problem?" Luka asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Rin has a birthday coming up soon. It's her eighteenth, and I want to get her something special." Len said.

"Only you, Len…We're heading into an area likely full of zombies, and you're more worried about finding a gift for your sister…" Luka shook her head. Len could be so strange sometimes… "What kind of thing do you want to get her?" Luka asked, re-checking Magnum and Submachine gun.

"I dunno…something that says 'I love you, and I won't ever let you get hurt'. You know, the usual."

"You ought to get her a Riot Shotgun or something…or a grenade launcher, considering how bad her aim is." Luka said absentmindedly.

"Oh, yeah. It should also hint at a possibly incestuous love for her as well." Len tacked on to the end.

Luka stumbled. "_E-excuse _me?"

"Well, think of it this way…most of civilization is screwed, our parents are dead, and I've loved her since I was thirteen. I don't think anyone can really stop us, now can they?" Len said, as if talking about the weather.

Luka just gaped at him. She had always just assumed he was an over-protective brother…

She was silent the rest of the way to the garage. "Ok, now that the hard part is over…" Len pulled out yet another machete. "All we have to do is make our way through a zombie infested garage. You stay here behind cover and provide support." Len whistled loudly. It was soon answered by growls as undead came running. "Lets play, guys. I'm "it", and you try to tag me." Noticing a construction area nearby, he spotted a sledgehammer. With a smirk, he put his machete away and grabbed it. Turning around her was greeted by a zombie about four feet away from him. With a grin, he extended the hammer straight out, the zombie smashing its face into the head, breaking its neck. "Ouch, sorry, but that was a fail. Try again in a few years, kay?"

Luka sighed. Len was good, she'd give him that much…but why did he have to be so _weird_?

Len swung the hammer up, crushing the jaw of another zombie, breaking its neck as well. Letting go with his left hand, he swung it around his left side, slamming it into the side of another zombie. Luka winced, hearing ribs snap as the zombie was thrown bodily to the side, a hole in its side. Len was good with hand to hand, defiantly…as well as long range. Who knew? Luka went back to shooting enemies at long range. She remembered the first time she had gotten him as a partner. She had complained to Miku about how such a girly looking shouta would just slow her down…then ended up watching in awe as he took on twenty undead with hand to hand tactics. She hadn't doubted him since. Indeed, anyone who got Len had very little to worry about…

As the bodies piled up, she noticed Len was frowning. "Len? What's wrong?" Len frowning was _NEVER_ a good thing…

"I'm getting bored…" Luka facepalmed. Fighting for survival, and Len is _bored?_

"I swear, Len…you _CAN'T_ be human…" Luka sighed. Then she heard a sound that chilled her to the bone. It was the revving of a chainsaw. Freaks were different than normal undead. They were smarter, for one thing. They could take multiple shots to the head, and still be fine. It was often too dangerous to get up close, especially to chainsaw freaks. "Len…I think we should retreat…"

"Are you kidding? If we leave this freak alive, it could find Meiko and Rin!" Luka could see it now, hobbling toward them, bag on its head and chainsaw held high. Len took a ready stance with his sledgehammer. As soon as it got near enough, he thrust the hammer up at the descending chainsaw, the iron head meeting the biting teeth. With a shove, he pushed the saw upward, putting the freak off balance. Luka watched in wonderment as Len took on one of the most dangerous freaks in close combat…and made it look easy. Once again, Len stabbed forward, catching the freak in the chest. The freak, let go of the chainsaw with one hand for a moment. Len took this opportunity to swing at the one hand still holding it, sending the chainsaw flying away, where it soon died. Once again hitting its chest, Len send it stumbling to the ground.

"Rest in peace, freak. With your death, the world becomes slightly safer." With those final words, Len brought the hammer down, crushing the freak's skull and smashing its brain. "Eww…freak brain matter." Len grimaced. Another chainsaw was heard.

"What, seriously? _Two?"_ Luka said, slightly panicked. Len sighed, tossing the hammer away and drawing his machete again. Seeing the freak running at him, he smirked.

"Freaks may be slightly smarter, but…" The freak swung its chainsaw, intent on sweeping Len's head from his shoulders. Unfortunately for said freak…Len ducked. Spinning around to the freak's back, he severed the freaks leg tendons as yet another chainsaw freak made its appearance. The first freak, lacking the tendons in his legs that enabled him to stand, crumpled to the ground and was swiftly beheaded. Len took up its chainsaw, hefting it with both hands. "Come on! Lets dance!" The freak made an attempt to cut him in half from the shoulder, which Len easily dodged.

Meanwhile, Luka just watched stunned as Len went for a record of three freaks in a row using hand to hand. She found it ludicrous that she ever thought he would slow her down, after seeing him in action.

"You spin me right round, baby right round, like a record baby, right round, round round~" Len sang as he easily dodged the freaks attempts to separate him from his limbs. "Rin spins my head right round, right round, like record baby, right round, round, round~" Then, for no reason at all, Len decided to go on the offensive. Blocking yet another cut aimed at his neck with his own chainsaw, he cut off the freak's right arm. The freak, needing two arms to effectively wield its weapon of choice, was left almost defenseless as Len take off its remaining arm, before lopping off its head. "And the crowd goes wild!" Len began to bow to his imaginary audience, before cracking up. "Damn…I thought I was gonna die a couple times. What an adrenaline rush…I don't fancy doing that again…" The chainsaw sputtered and died.

"…Len, remind me…what planet did you say you were from? Krypton?"

With Dell and Kaito…..

"Dammit….why couldn't I have gone with Len…" Kaito whined for _n_th time.

"Kaito, shut up. You're stuck with me, so make do." Dell said, annoyed. Their trek had been thus far uneventful, other than getting ambushed. Kaito's shotgun and a grenade had made short work of them, though.

Kaito sighed dramatically. "It's too bad Rin is Len's sister…she's pretty cute, you know?"

Dell rolled his eyes. "Why is it too bad? I swear, of everyone, I like being_ your_ partner the least." He shifted his backpack in annoyance.

"Being Len's sister, she's….like…untouchable. I wouldn't dare say anything to her, anyway…Len seems the kind of guy who'd rip my innards out, or something if I happened to hurt her." Kaito shuddered, imagining a pissed off Len.

"That's your problem, Kaito." Suddenly, Dell froze.

"Dell? Dell, what's wrong?" Kaito looked in the direction Dell was staring.

"A…computer store…Come on, Kaito. We're going to check it out." Now it was Kaito's turn to sigh. He followed Dell as he inspected every laptop in the store, comparing quality and how resilient they were. As he inspected a new dell laptop, he heard a scraping noise from behind him. Clicking off the safety on his handgun, he prepared himself to kill whatever menace was behind him. "Kaito…I told you to keep watch…" Spinning around, he brought his gun level to aim at…Kaito?

Kaito couldn't help himself, and burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face!"

Dell scowled. "I could've SHOT you, Kaito. Shot you _dead!_ As in bullet to the brain, Kaito!" Kaito looked unconvinced. Dell just groaned, rolling his eyes. "Idiot…"

Kaito pouted. "That was uncalled for, Dell."

"Whatever. Just don't do that again, or I may actually shoot next time." Dell grumbled, nabbing two laptops and an external hard drive, putting them in his backpack. "Lets go."

"We should look for some ice cream…" Kaito said as they resumed their path deeper into the mall.

"Shut up, Kaito."

With Neru and Miku….

"So, tell me…when did you happen across the Kagamine twins?" Neru asked casually, lobbing grenade into a horde of moaning undead.

"Believe it or not, Len found us." Miku said, continuing on their merry way as the smoke cleared. "It was Dell, Kaito and I. I had gotten separated from the group, and had holed up in classroom in a school we were searching at the time. I was considering jumping out of the window when the ceiling collapsed. Somehow, Rin ended up falling on top of Len's head. Poor kid…that must've been embarrassing for him…"

"I must admit…he doesn't look like much at first glance, does he?" Neru remarked. "I doubt that you expected much from him at first, did you?"

"Not really…at least, not until about a second later, when he threw a flip knife, cutting my cheek and demanding I say something. It was startling, if nothing else."

"He threw a knife at you? Jeez…he likes his knives, doesn't he?" Neru commented, shooting a zombie in the head as it approached them. "And Rin?"

"I don't think Rin is cut out for this kind of stuff. She seems like the type to put on a show of being tough, but is actually timid when a life or death situation comes. She's lucky to have Len with her, in all honesty…" Miku said, stopping to take a look at a map. "Len and Luka should meet up with Meiko and Rin soon, if they haven't already.

"Well, if nothing else, Meiko will see why he's the best zombie killer we have at the moment."

"I still remember the first time I saw him in action…He killed 17 zombies…with a single butcher knife, and emerged without a scratch."

Neru whistled. "Jeez…If any of us have a chance to survive all this, it would be Len."

"No kidding…I still haven't forgotten that incident that he went storming into that walmart with those two machetes…He can't be human."

"Yeah…remember that Javelin incident at that Olympics training gym?" Neru asked.

"The one where he made, as he put it, "zombie shish-kabob"? Yeah…is there anything he can't kill a zombie with?" Miku said frowning as they encountered yet another horde.

"Dish soap." Neru joked as she sprayed the crowd with machine gun rounds as Miku sent brain matter flying with her shotgun.

"Nope, he's done that."

Neru gaped. "You're joking, right?"

Miku shook her head, almost hopelessly. "Needle, syringe, dish soap, and ear. I don't even want to_ KNOW_ why…"

Neru winced. "He's insane…he really is fucking insane…"

"Not all the time…I think it's his way of keeping _himself_ sane…" Miku noted.

"Killing undead with dish soap keeps him sane?" Neru said incredulously.

"No, I think…its kind of a way to keep his mind off the shit he's got to deal with, you know? It's like his…what do you call it…venting thing. I mean, think about it…He's trying to take care of his sister; deal with the death of his parents, and survive. I don't think any of us were ready for this…"

"He seems pretty prepared…" Neru muttered.

"I dunno…we'll have to ask him about it sometime."

"You said it." The two continued on their path to meet up with Kaito and Dell.

With Meiko and Rin…

"Shit!" Meiko yelled, slamming the door shut behind her as hordes of zombies pursued them. "Persistent bastards…"

Rin was pale white. "Meiko…how are we going to get out of here? We have nowhere left to run…"

"Don't worry, Rin. We'll be fine. Trust me, okay? I just need a plan…" Meiko cursed mentally. She was almost out of shells, and Rin wasn't much better. How had it come to this? It was pretty much deserted…then they had been ambushed. They had expended 3/4 of their ammo just to flee. She cursed out loud. That door wouldn't hold forever…

Suddenly, music was heard over the intercom. "We're no strangers to love~ You know the rules, and so do I~ A full commitment's what I'm thinking of~ You wouldn't get this from any other guy~ I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, gonna make you, understand~" Suddenly, Len's voice joined in the song. Elsewhere, Dell, Miku, Luka, and Neru facepalmed, as Kaito laughed hysterically until he cried. "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around, and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you~"

"What the fu-Len?" Meiko sputtered, at a loss for words.

Rin cracked a small grin, despite their situation. "That's my Len for you…"

As he reached the end of verse, Len stopped singing. "Attention Kmart shoppers. You have just been Rick Rolled. Should you and your undead friends wish to lodge a complaint, please head to the center of the mall. As for Rin and Meiko, please proceed to the employees lounge two shops to the left. I have left a little gift for you. I hope you like it. You wouldn't _believe_ how cheap those guns were. Miku, Neru, Dell and Kaito, I have located our survivors. They are currently on the third floor. The stair is blocked, and they've barricaded every other entrance aside from the forth elevator from the right. By the way, Kaito…You lose the game." Elsewhere, Kaito swore, and commented on how he "lost the game".

"Len…" Rin murmured. "You always save me, don't you…"

"Yes, Rin, I did promise you I would protect you, did I not?"

Meiko seemed to have a lightbulb moment. "Of course…He found the security control room."

Suddenly, a chainsaw was heard over the intercom. Rin turned white. "L-Len!"

"For the love of…just DIE already, you bastard!" There was a scuffle, and then the revving of the chainsaw was slightly muffled, then died. There was silence.

"L-Len!" Rin screamed, praying her brother was all right. Then the silence was broken by Luka's voice.

"Len…did you just…"

"Yes Luka, I did."

"And you shoved it up his…"

"Yes Luka, I shoved his chainsaw up his ass."

"…You…you are NOT human." Luka commented.

Elsewhere, nearly everyone was wearing a "what the fuck?" look.

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry if it wasn't as good as my usual work, if my usual work is any good. XD But I had fun writing it, and that's what counts, right? R&R if you want me to continue with this thread of writing~ XD


	19. Len gets PSYCHO!

Yo~ So, I've received mixed responses to my slightly insane Len thing. It was meant more as a comedy thing, but I'd like to know whether the viewers prefer this Len or a bit of a toned down Len.

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Len looked down at chainsaw freak in annoyance. It had attacked him as he was talking to Rin. How very rude. So what? He cut off its arm and shoved its weapon of choice up its ass. Was that really so weird?

Luka sighed. "Was that really necessary, Len?" She looked down at the bloody mess, trying not to throw up.

"Yes it was, Luka. Didn't his mother ever tell him it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?" Len said, as if it were obvious.

"Len, I don't think he really cares. He's DEAD."

"Manners are important, whether he cares or not." Len smirked, seeing hordes of undead heading toward the security booth through the cameras. He checked his handguns to make sure they were fully loaded. "We're going to have company soon. Be ready." Holstering his handguns, Len checked his shotgun. "This may be fun…" Sure his guns were loaded, he took a CD player he had "borrowed" from one of the shops and put in a CD labeled "Disturbed", selecting a song and putting it on repeat.

"Len? What are you doing?" Luka asked him, slight hesitation in her voice. She was sure she probably did NOT want to know, but curiosity demanded it.

"Me? I'm…" Music began to play, first heavy drums, then an electric guitar. "I'm gonna get psycho, Luka." With that he unsheathed his machetes, walking out to face the hordes, a smirk on his face. "For you, Rin…let's get PSYCHO!"

Luka looked as Len charged into a group of zombies, a feat which should have been labeled suicide…had it not been Len. With speed that she never expected, he literally disarmed his first target, then with several sweeps from his machete, he cut deeply into the front of the necks of at least 7 undead, then finished with a high spinning kick to their faces, literally spinning their heads around, their necks broken.

Letting his momentum carry through, he spun, cutting deeply into the chests of the undead that were close enough. Jumping up, he landed a jump-kick into the chest of one, sending it falling backward into its friends. "Get psycho~ I wanna get psycho~!"

Stabbing one of his machetes into the neck of an unlucky bastard that was too close, he pulled out his shotgun, and gave several a face-full of buckshot. Flipping the shotgun around and grabbing a hold of its barrel, he proceeded to use it as a club. Slicing down with his right hand, cutting a bloody gash into the face of a zombie, and then smashing the side of its face in with the shotgun, he did a scissor action with his weapons, easily decapitating another.

Flipping his machete into a reverse grip, he stabbed the zombie behind him, spinning and crushing its skull in with his shotgun. "You better get psycho, ya little bastards!" Putting his shotgun into its holster on his back, he pulled out his handguns, dual wielding them as he began to fire in multiple directions, each bullet hitting its target as he rotated, taking only a fraction of a second to aim, and curing animal instinct to feed with a bullet to the brain.

As his handguns clicked empty, Len decided some showing off was apparently in order. Using his middle and ring fingers, he pulled two extra clips out of his pockets, never letting go of his guns, and threw them in the air, ejecting his empty ones. With nearly impossible ease, he managed to flip the guns upside down, the clips sliding into place as he flipped them back around, slamming the butts of the guns together to make sure the clips were all the way in. "Zen, and the Art of Reloading, BITCHES!" He laughed, before resuming his zombie pwning carnage.

"Holy shit…what the _**FUCK**_ IS he?" Meiko said from her and Rin's hiding spot on the second floor. "He's got to be some kind of monster-no, a genetically enhanced super-weapon…"

"He's Len, my brother…the one who promised to protect me forever." Rin whispered, awed. _THIS_ was her shouta brother?

"He is what he needs to be." An unknown voice came from behind them. Rin squeaked, as Meiko spun around, to find her gun aimed at girl who looked about eighteen. Her shoulder length black hair was rather well taken care of, considering their situation. Her dark brown eyes were fixed on Len, who yet again, pulled off another showy reload. "Don't worry, I'm friendly. They sent me in case you guys couldn't find us."

"Who are you? And what do you mean, 'he is what he needs to be'?" Meiko demanded hotly.

"My brother is kinda like him…He is what people need him to be. That boy needs to protect people, so he becomes what he needs to be to do so." The girl said. "Or, I could be wrong, and he's just nuts. I'm Kyoko, by the way."

Meiko eyed her distrustfully. "We're waiting for the rest of us to get here."

Kyoko nodded, going back to observe Len, who had moved to avoid being smothered in bodies. He had ceased using his handguns, and was back to using his machetes. Meiko watched as one after another, Len sliced undead apart. Soon, though, she saw something that he couldn't kill. Dragging its ax behind it, an ax freak made its way toward Len. Len let a smirk cross his face, ducking as the freak swung its ax, clearing most of the zombies. Seeing it had missed, it swung with an overhead chop, which Len jumped out of the way of, then, as the freak was hefting its ax to ready another chop, Len darted forward, slashing at its underarm, then spun, dealing a diagonal slash to its back.

"Get psycho~ I wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna get psycho, run you little bitch~" As the ax freak brought the ax around, Len didn't even bother to dodge. As the ax came toward him, Len moved closer the freak, somersaulting over the pole. Without a moment's hesitation, he swept his machete across the freaks face, blinding it. "I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life~" Grabbing onto its arm, Len ran around to the back, using some random undead's chest as a springboard, jumping onto the freaks back. Flipping the machete so the blade was facing him, Len slit deeply into the freaks throat, severing most of its skin and muscle. "Can you dig it?~" With that little tidbit, Len reached around, and snapped the freak's neck.

"I am _**death**_, bitches! Come on!" Jumping off the freaks back as it fell, Len landed in a ready pose, hands in front of him. As an undead charged him, arms outstretched, Len smirked, his left hand easily knocking its outstretched arms to the left, before grabbing it close to the shoulder and wrapping his right hand around behind the zombie, grabbing its face and twisting, snapping its neck as another charged him.

"Death is not amused that you're cheating him~" With side kick, Len kicked an living dead in the chin, a sickening crack marking its death. Sensing someone behind him, Len jumped to the side as a zombie stumbled off balance, its target suddenly not there. With a whirling kick which caught the zombie in the chest, Len sent it crashing to the ground, where he crushed its neck with a heel drop.

"Only 5 more…pity. Looks like the party's over…" As the remaining zombies rushed him, Len decided that enough was enough. Running at the foolish beings who dared to charge him, he seized the arms of two, sliding between them. Rotating on one foot, he crossed the two zombie's arms, kicking out and breaking one of their legs each. Pulling two knives out of his pockets, each zombie was greeted with a knife piercing their skull, killing them instantly. Flipping back onto his feet, and seeing two more undead a little two close for comfort, Len let his flip carry into another flip, pushing off the floor with his hands, giving each a foot to the face. Upon landing, he noted that he had caved in their faces, and grimaced as he stepped off to regain his balance.

"Gross…I have brain matter on my shoes…" Picking up one of his discarded machetes, he extended it, noting with a small amount of amusement that zombies had very poor stopping skills as the last impaled itself on it.

Kicking it in the chest to get it off his machete, Len swung it, letting blood fly off of it. "You were good…I actually feared for my life. But you know…if I died, who would protect my lovely twin?" Len seemed to ask no one.

"Damn, Len…what the fuck WAS all that?" Dell asked, approaching Len cautiously.

"That, Dell…was Zombie Pwning: Psycho style." Len said seriously. Up with Meiko, Rin, and Kyoko, two giggles were heard. Meiko looked at the two like they had gone insane.

"Ok, seriously, Len. Who the fuck are you? Hell, WHAT are you?" Neru demanded.

"Me? I'm…" Everyone seemed to lean in as Rin rolled her eyes. Her brother was kinda weird, but he was fun to be around, at least. "I'm….Batman." Multiple facefaults were made.

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah….inspiration deserted me halfway through this chapter…I was trying to explain the merits of a Kickass Len to a friend. She just doesn't seem to get the appeal of a guy who goes from looking like a cute little, to growing up hot guy, and at both times, being completely badass. In her opinion, Len should NEVER kick ass.

=_= Seriously? Because he's a shouta young, pretty when he grows up, he can't be badass? I pity his shouta-ness. Because cute things can NEVER pwn anyone, right?

Then again, she doesn't get Kagaminecest. She thinks it's just wrong. *sigh* Sadness…She's a cool person, but she just so….close minded…It's sad…


	20. Meet Kyoko, the Black Dragon

Hello~ Kyoko here~ As I was reading through my previous Len pwning chapters, I came to a horrifying realization…I had actually HAD A PLAN AND FUTURE IN THIS STORY! *shock* As I read this, I started getting bitten by plot bunnies. The little buggers can bite pretty hard if you ignore them long enough…I find myself taking it serious…oh, the horror! And the final push…Koji read it. KOJI read it. And he laughed. Lately, he's been a bit stressed, and a little more serious than I would have liked. But he read it and laughed. He even gave me suggestions. So, it's been settled. I shall give these plot bunnies a home as long as they continue to come to me.

This chapter will likely be less hilarious pwning, and more actual setting up. Sorry bout that….

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ragtag group made their way to where Meiko, Rin, and Kyoko stood with Miku in the lead.

"Seriously though, Len. Meaning of Life? That is _SO_ your song." Neru said, smirking. "But you're psycho _**all**_ the time."

"That was _BRILLIANT_, Len…If only I could kick as much ass as you could…" Kaito said wistfully, his head full of visions of him standing alone against a zombie army, and owning them all. He would be a hero…Women would love him, and entire nations would offer up all of their ice cream to him. Rin would look up to him eyes full of desire as Len would proclaim his blessing for them to wed. His thoughts soon grew perverted as a small trickle of blood came from his nose, visions of an ice cream covered Rin dancing in his head. A rather rough punch to the head brought him back to reality. Kaito stumbled, looking to see who had punched him.

"Hey, who pun..ch...ed…." He watched as Len strode past him. For a single instant, time seemed to slow as he saw Len's eyes look over to meet his. Ice blue eyes that seemed to peer into his very _**soul**_. It had to be his imagination, he later decided, but he _swore_ he heard a voice in his head saying that if he laid a finger on Rin, it would be the last thing he ever touched.

"I'm just glad that we only expect miracles from Len." Miku said, shivering. "No WAY would I ever try to do what Len just did."

"Len!"

"Oof!" Len was knocked off his feet as Rin tackled him, hugging him tightly. "J-Jeez, Rin…No need to do the zombie's job for them!"

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Rin commanded. "You could have died, you stupid…stupid….stupid…Shouta!" Tears had begun to gather in her eyes. "You're supposed to protect me…how will you do that if you're dead?"

Len, for once, seemed to shrink in shame. "I'm sorry, Rin…it was the best way to make sure you were safe…" He murmured, tentatively stroking Rin's hair.

"Len…you save me all the time…but who will save _YOU_ when you're in trouble?" Rin asked, burying her face in his chest.

"Rin, you may want to get off him. I don't think he can breathe…" Neru commented.

Luka observed the scene with new eyes as she remembered Len's words. Len loving Rin beyond what he should…

Kyoko cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention, her eyes lingering on Len slightly. "Hi. My name is Kyoko, and I am to be your escort to our hiding spot."

Miku stepped forth. "My name is Miku. I'm the "leader" of this group. The blonde with the long blonde hair is Neru, our medic, the redhead you've already met is Meiko, our explosives expert and newest addition to our team. The blue haired man is Kaito, our resident ice cream freak and communications….guy. The guy with the prematurely grey hair is Dell, our computer and hacking specialist. The pink haired lady is Luka, and the two over there are the Kagamine twins. The girl is Rin, and the guy is-" Miku was interrupted as Len decided to do his own introduction.

"I am the resident sharpshooter, ninja, assassin, freak killer and all around badass Len Kagamine." Len finished with a deep bow. Kyoko's eyes widened almost unnoticeably, paling slightly.

"You forgot to add Psycho to that list, Len." Neru smirked.

"That too." Len nodded, as there were many sweatdrops.

"He even admits it…" Dell groaned.

"I must admit, Len…that was quite a show you gave." Meiko said at last.

"Thank you, Meiko, but it was just a light exercise…"

"Anyway, we should get going." Miku interjected, trying to avoid an unneeded fight.

"This way." Kyoko said, motioning for them to follow. Shrugging, Miku followed. The trip seemed to go without incident, but two minds were less than at ease.

'_Who is she?…'_ Len though. _'There's some…not human…about her. Something about her just seems off…Who is this Kyoko person?'_ Len's hand unconsciously drifted to his machete, a fact in Rin seemed to pick up on.

"What's wrong, Len? Do you sense zombies nearby?" Mentally, Rin facepalmed. _'Sense zombies? That has to be one of the dumbest things you have ever said, Rin Kagamine…'_

"It's nothing…the quiet just seems slightly unsettling…" Len answered, his eyes darting for a moment to Kyoko's back. "I mean, we don't have a reason to fear the silence…it's just odd."

"I think you're just paranoid, Len." Neru said, rolling her eyes.

"Paranoia is sometimes helpful in times like these…" Kyoko said. "It's always better to be on guard, and the more paranoid you are, the more likely you'll be ready for trouble."

"But being too paranoid is just annoying for everyone." Dell grumbled. "Now can everyone shut up about it? Len is nuts. Unless he's got some super powers or something that he has yet to show us, I doubt that he can "sense" undead."

Miku sighed. Sometime being leader wasn't worth it….

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a metal barred gate. "Hello? Who's supposed to be on watch?" A girl with pink hair appeared, yawning. "Hi Teto. Where were you? Let us in."

"Wha? Oh, it's you, Kyoko. These are our "rescuers"? They don't seem like much…" Teto yawned again. "So…any scuffles getting them here?"

"Not really…unless you count the slaughterfest I happened to see, courtesy of the blonde guy." Teto looked closely at Len, seeing as he was the only blonde male present.

"…Hello?" Len asked/greeted.

"You don't look like you should be carrying those machetes, pretty boy." Teto smirked.

Len's reply wasn't exactly what she expected, however. "I know. It's just so hard to find good quality katanas these days, you know? So many are made just for looks, and break after a little use…"

Teto blinked. "Note to self: Keep him away from Gackupo. I don't need to hear him discussing the merits of short swords versus long swords again…"

"Well, a short sword is faster, and harder to beat in terms of "get inside the opponent's guard", but that only applies to thinking targets. In terms of zombies, its best to take them down as far away as possible, so a long sword is better. But in the case of all three, it depends on the skill of the user."

"….three? We only listed…" Teto suddenly flushed crimson. "You pervert."

"That's what she said…right before she started screaming my name." Len smirked.

"…Did Len just make a "that's what she said" joke?" Luka asked, dumbfounded.

"WHY she started screaming his name was never addressed." Dell muttered.

"Ok, enough…Where are the rest of you?" Miku inquired, determined to stop a possible fight.

"It's settled, then." Kyoko clapped.

"…What was settled?" Kaito asked confused.

"Teto will go show you around our place. I would like to talk to Len for a bit beforehand." Kyoko finished with a flirtatious flutter of her eyelashes.

To say Teto was surprised was like saying water was slightly wet. "D-did you just…are you…wha…"

"Wow, Len…you work FAST. I didn't even catch what you did!" Kaito said, his hero worship growing even more.

"Yeah, well, um…this way, everyone…" Teto mumbled, tearing her eyes away from Kyoko, who let out a girlish giggle.

"Come on, Teo…you DID say I shouldn't always be hung up on HIM, right?" Teto still looked unconvinced.

Len watched as they walked away. He swore that Rin looked slightly annoyed that Kyoko was flirting with him…

"She's cute. Your sister, ne?" Kyoko asked brightly. "I think that blue haired guy likes her. I may need to play matchmaker~" She watched Len's reaction out of the corner of her eye. She soon found she didn't need to look too hard.

"He lays a finger on her, and I'll kill him in a way that even a zombie would feel." Len snarled.

"Jeez, calm down, Lenny-kun~" Len blinked.

"Lenny-kun? I never authorized you to give me a nickname…" Kyoko glomped his arm.

"This way, Len. I've got something important to talk to you about, and we need privacy. Let's go to the roof. It doesn't have any cameras" Len rolled his eyes as the overly enthusiastic (and well endowed, his pervy side remarked) girl nearly drug him to the roof.

Looking around at the surrounding area, Len noted that it seemed a fire had broken out recently.

Kyoko closed the door, locking it with a padlock. Hearing the click, Len turned around, Kyoko still facing the door.

"You are a surprisingly hard person to locate, Len Kagamine..." Kyoko said. Gone was the cheerful tone, replaced with sober and slightly grim voice.

"I see…Who are you, really?" Len asked warily his hand drifty to his machete.

"I am Kyoko Ryuuzaki…also known as the Black Dragon." Suddenly, Kyoko spun around, throwing what looked like feather. Time seemed to slow as Len's eyes widened slightly. Light glinted off the "feather" as Len stepped to the side, spinning on his right foot until his left side was facing Kyoko as he threw a knife at her, only to be surprised as she slapped it away with insulting ease.

"I'm not a zombie, Len. Nor am I a mere freak." Kyoko said. '_I missed…_' She thought. That being said, she made a rush for Len, pulling out two slightly longer "feathers", swiping them at Len, who dodged them, sure that it would be a Very Bad Thing to be touched by them. He was soon proved right as she managed to nick his arm.

Len leapt back, inspecting his arm. The cut had been clean, only barely touched. "Feather knives…that hardly fits a "Black Dragon"…"

"I'm not named Black Dragon for these…" Kyoko said, slowly circling Len.

"So this was all a trap to lure me here? The call for help and everything? Why do you want me?" Len demanded. If he was endangering everyone right now, he wanted to know WHY, dammit.

"Why? Maybe I'll tell you…maybe I won't…it all depends…" Kyoko answered quietly.

"On?" Len asked, watching Kyoko out of the corner of his left eye.

"On if you live long enough to hear it." Kyoko rushed his left, swinging her knife at his side. Len wasn't caught so easily, though. Drawing his machete, he brought it up to block the strike, his eyes widening as the knife bit deeply into the machete. Kyoko stabbed forward with her second knife as Len moved his machete into a horizontal position. Suddenly, Kyoko felt herself flying back, minus one knife and winded.

"Y-you're fast…*cough* I didn't even see that kick…" She said, picking herself off the ground. Suddenly, Len was right in front of her. With clearly inhuman speed, he grabbed her right arm in his left and chopped it barehanded, causing her hold on her knife to loosen, then punched her wrist straight up while still holding it with his left hand, making her drop her knife. Kyoko was sent flying back again, courtesy of a powerful elbow strike to her chest.

Catching the falling knife, Len inspected it for a moment. As he expected, the edge was likely as sharp as a high quality surgical tool. "Sorry, but these are too dangerous to let you keep." He said, throwing them off the roof.

Kyoko, meanwhile, was once again getting to her feet. "Those were expensive, you know…" She wheezed. "I know that I'm not wrong…you aren't human. Not completely, anyway…"

Len watched her, ready for another attack. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. But I get the feeling you know more about that then they do…"

"I do." Kyoko inhaled deeply. "I know a lot about you, Len Kagamine…" Extending her right arm, she snapped her fingers. Len's eyes grew wide as her thumb caught fire.

"What the Fu-" Len didn't finish as Kyoko put her hand in front of her mouth and blew. If Len expected the fire to go out, he was sorely disappointed as a stream of fire was directed at him.

"What the _**hell?**_" Len yelped, jumping back. "Magic?"

"No. Science, Len. I know you aren't entirely human…because I'm not human either." Kyoko said, blowing another stream of fire at him. "My speed and strength were barely affected, like yours was, but I gained this."

"What are you talking about?" Len demanded. '_Her_ _range is about 12 feet…_' He theorized.

"You shouldn't play ignorant, Len…it doesn't suit you." Kyoko said.

"Ignorant, huh? I don't really know what you're talking about…" Kyoko frowned, pausing her attack.

"You mean…you really don't remember?" Kyoko realized, lowering her still flaming thumb. Len took this chance to dart forward, a literal blur. Seizing her right hand in his, he circled around, restraining her left arm as well, placing his hands on the back of her head. He didn't know if she could do the same trick with her left hand, but he was taking no chances.

"I would kill you, but I don't have time, and I need information. Tell me what you know, and I'll only hurt you." Len growled. If this had all been a trap, then the other's were in danger…including Rin. Besides, he may need a hostage.

"Well…I'm not sure if this complicates, or simplifies things…" Kyoko muttered. "Angelic binding Art level Seven. Subject Len Kagamine."

Len was horrified to find that for unknown reasons, he suddenly was unable to move. '_What did she do to me?_' He mentally screamed.

"Bind Subject for one minute." Len felt his body go limp, falling to the ground. He was saved from cracking his head against the pavement when Kyoko caught him.

"If I truly meant you harm, Len Kagamine, I would have not bothered bringing you up here…on the contrary, I wish to save you."

If Len could have moved, he would have asked what she meant. Kyoko seemed to sense this, as she continued. "Rest assured that I mean you and you're friends no harm…I just had to be sure you were who I thought you were."

Feeling control of his body returning, Len glared. "So throwing a knife at me, which could have killed me…that was a demented test? If I weren't how I am, I would have _DIED!_"

"Not really…if you had not been how you are, you would have dodged just enough that it would have merely cut your cheek. One doesn't fight zombies without good reflexes." Kyoko said, as if it were obvious.

"And if I hadn't been a zombie slayer?" Len queried.

"Then we would have never started this. I would have just assumed I was mistaken." Kyoko answered.

"Mistaken in what?" Len asked.

"I suppose I should start explaining…" Kyoko sighed. "There are many different organizations in the world…some have good intentions, some don't. I belong to one such organization. We call ourselves the Shekkon Ryuu, or SR for short. We don't exist to any government, and we know no superior. We are our own masters…But that isn't important. Like any self respecting secret organization, we have our own research facilities and projects…"

"So you're saying I was MADE?" Len choked out. No way…this can't be true…

"No, Len…no need to freak out, you weren't created. You were 100% human…But we were experimenting with viruses, performance enhancers, medicines…you name it, we probably have a subject on it." Kyoko sighed. "We created several viruses that affected the mind and body." Kyoko snapped her fingers, creating fire again. "Do you think I was born with this ability? Our predecessors, the former Seven Heads of the SR gave us a chance to test the viruses on ourselves. They would not use unwilling human subjects…it's just wrong to force anyone to do so." Kyoko looked deep in thought. "My brother was the first to accept. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just smiled, saying it would be fine. The virus he chose was a great success…but it worked too fast. It enhanced his speed, strength, healing and intelligence…but it was painful. He was strapped down to the table for two days…just…screaming…" Kyoko looked sick, and her eyes were tearing up.

"My brother rarely shows pain…to hear him screaming in pain like that…it scared me. He slept for a week afterward…the virus affected his cellular structure, making him much stronger…but he said it felt like his body was ripping itself apart. It had happened too fast, and all at once. He had survived the process, but he said that next time they may want to make it go slower, rather than all at once."

"So he turned into some kind of superman?" Len asked.

"Sorta, but not completely…the major change was over, but his body continued to change, getting stronger and better, and his intelligence…" Kyoko grinned. "He became a genius…He altered the virus, adding some other properties…and he did it alone. He altered mine before I took it so I wouldn't feel that much pain. Mine seemed to be less to augment strength and outer abilities, but basically made me a humanoid flamethrower. I developed another organ, and my others grew stronger and more resilient. It operates like a sort of balloon…my body creates a natural flammable gas, and made me nearly immune to poisons. My new organ creates the gas, and compresses it. If it's entirely full, I can use about twelve minutes of fire, but as the pressure decreases, so does my range."

"Well, if nothing else, it explains why you're a Black Dragon…"

"Yes. Along with that, my skin is mostly immune to fire…I can still get burned, but it takes a lot longer."

"I get all this, but what does that have to do with me?" Len impatiently asked.

"You used to know my brother…I think it was about five years ago. You were one of his best friends, actually. I think it was after you admitted to crushing on Rin, and had been laughed at for saying you would protect her forever."

"I vaguely remember that…Rin has never really talked about it." Len mumbled.

"I can see why she wouldn't…But anyway, you asked my brother to make you stronger, like he had himself. Please remember, you were both still young…he made you a more powerful version of the virus he took, codenamed MOTSOTS…He altered it enough that it wouldn't hurt too much…more like a pulled muscle would hurt."

"So…I should be like him? Why don't I remember this?"

"The virus…it reacted oddly. We later administered it to three others, only to have it act the same. We exposed it to you…and you got sick. REALLY sick…You were bedridden for days. After we managed to get a sample from you, we found the virus was gone. You soon got better, but you seemed to have lost some of your memories…in a nutshell, you forgot about us. You showed no increasing abilities, nor increased intelligence. The virus was a failure…or so we thought. You moved away, and he was…sent away…by our mother. Two years later, we started losing contact with the other three testers. We began to track them down. We found out a rather horrifying fact…the MOTSOTS virus had side effects." Kyoko hesitated.

"Well? What was it?" Len asked. This was probably very important…

"Well…the virus actually worked past our expectation. It didn't actually disappear. It mutated according to the host. My brother had not foreseen this, so his timetable was incorrect. The virus made you better…but while it made you smarter, it also caused moderate to severe psychosis."

"Psychosis? What do you mean?"

"It influenced the thought patterns. One of our testers had become serial killer…sort of. He never actually killed them, just captured and tortured them. It took only a few days to create a solution to the psychosis problem."

Len suddenly understood. "You wanted to give me the cure, or whatever, right?"

"Yes…but we could never find you, for some odd reason…" Kyoko looked at him expectantly.

"…I was bored, okay? I just randomly thought it would be funny to be someone who didn't really exist, so I erased all my records for every computer in country." Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"So you were bored and decided to spend a few days hacking. That's…productive."

"Day."

"What?"

"It took me a day." Len answered. Kyoko blinked. "The computer only crashed three times, actually…I guess I was going too fast."

"…Saying you aren't human is obvious, and I can't think of anything else to call you." Kyoko complained.

"So, basically, I'm a badass psycho zombie killer with super strength, speed, healing, and intelligence. Nice~!" Len smirked.

Kyoko groaned. "Once you learn telekinesis, this is going to be hell…"

Len's eyes widened. "Telekinesis? I'm gonna be AWESOME!"

"Just take the dammed shot already…" Kyoko sighed, handing him a syringe with a blue fluid in it.

Len was about to do so when he froze. "Kyoko…psychosis…would make you f-"

"No Len…You loved her _before_ you took the virus." Kyoko interrupted in exasperation. "Just take the dammed drug!"

"…You knew?" Len asked.

"It was painfully obvious, Len…trust me, I know a lot about this subject."

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the delay, btw…Life got in the way. And sorry if the fight was short and sucky…

I know it was boring as hell, but I had to explain it at _some_ point…


	21. Itai

_Dammit…where the hell am I?_ Len wondered as he navigated the confusing corridors. "I suppose whoever designed this place wasn't visitor-friendly…" He mumbled. He had no idea where he was. At all. "What am I even doing here, anyway? Shouldn't I have a partner?" Strangely, he found himself without an answer, which slightly disturbed him. Never once did he remember being so lost, and it scared him.

"Len!" Called a familiar voice. He turned to see Miku running up to him. "What are you doing wandering alone like that? I know you're leagues above us in zombie killing, but that's no excuse!"

Len rubbed his head sheepishly. "I….kinda got lost…"

Miku stared, then felt his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange…you should go see Neru, okay?" Len nodded. "We aren't going anywhere if you're sick…we need you." Miku blushed slightly.

"Yep~ You need my kickass zombie slaying skills, right?" Len smirked.

"Modest, isn't he?" Teto remarked sarcastically, walking behind Miku.

"When you're as awesome as me, you have a right to it." Len shot back.

Miku sighed. "Just go see Neru, okay?"

"Fine, fine…I'm fine, though. I never get sick." Len said, pushing past them.

"Other way, Len. Then take a left." Teto grinned.

"I knew that." _Why? I never get lost…why now? Could it be because of that drug? _ Putting those thoughts, Len continued on. Finding the area they had set up as a living quarters, Len looked around for Neru. It only took a second to realize there was something wrong. "Where is everyone?" He stiffened, hearing a low moan, and clothes rustling. It was coming from a room on the right. Approaching the closed door cautiously, he put an ear to the surface. There it was again…but it sounded different…and familiar. His eyes widened in dread. "RIN!" He yelled, throwing the door open. If he was expecting zombies, he was disappointed…this was MUCH worse. "R-Rin…" On one of the makeshift beds, laid his twin…but she wasn't alone. Lying on top of her, one hand under her shirt, and one in her shorts, was Kaito. He looked up at Len with a look of "oh SHIT! Caught!".

Len felt the world around him vanish, the sight frozen in his mind. Rin and Kaito in an intimate position, blushes adorning their faces. It felt as if the floor dropped out from under his feet; letting him fall from unimaginable heights as his heart leapt into his throat. Then he felt it…white hot anger. Surely this wasn't how it looked. Kaito…that BASTARD…he was assaulting his sister, HIS Rin…and he was going to pay. Oh YES, he would PAY DEARLY…

Len clenched his fist tightly, striding across the room and slammed his fist into Kaito's side. There was a loud crack as something snapped, and Kaito went flying into the wall.

"Kaito! Len, what are you doing?" Rin cried out.

"You bastard…how DARE you lay a hand on Rin with such filthy thoughts in mind!" Len grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him into the air. Kaito coughed, struggling to breathe. One look into Len's eyes, though, assured him it would likely be best if he died RIGHT NOW. "You…you son of a bitch…How dare you…" Len snarled, throwing Kaito bodily into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Len, STOP! You'll kill him!" Rin yelled, running over to where Kaito had hit the wall, blood flying out of his mouth as the breath was knocked out of his body. "Kaito, hang on! It'll be okay!" she sobbed, hugging him. "Len, WHY? Why are you hurting Kaito?"

Len pushed her to the side, grabbing Kaito by the neck and lifting him into the air. "Anyone who assaults my sister forfeits their life. I warned you, Kaito…"

"Stop Len! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Rin begged, trying to make him let go. "I started it, not Kaito! Leave him alone!" Rin pleaded, tears running down her face.

Len felt something crack. Whether it was his heart, or him breaking something of Kaito's, he wasn't sure. "R-Rin? Y-you…but…I-I don't…I don't understand…You…but…I…" Desperately, Len searched Rin's eyes, looking for some sign of falsehood, hoping, praying that it was a lie. He found none, to his horror. He felt his rage leaving him, and with it, the strength he had gained from it.

"Kaito! Oh God…Kaito, please, don't die…" Rin cried as Kaito took short, shuddering breaths.

"Y-you…he wasn't…he wasn't doing that against your will?" Len said, tears welling up in his own eyes. "But…haven't I always…why him?" Len whispered, stumbling back against the wall for support as his legs threatened to give out underneath him. "Why him?" He said a bit louder. Rin turned to face him, hearing him saying something. "Why HIM?" Len let out in a anguished cry. "Why not me? I've always…I always loved you! I was always there for you! I always did anything you asked…I always protected you, so WHY HIM?"

"Stop being selfish and go get Neru, you asshole!" Rin yelled, meeting Len's eyes. Len recoiled seeing hatred in her eyes. Hatred for HIM. Rin hated HIM. He hurt the one she wanted, and she hated him for it. He felt numb as sorrow welled up, drowning the pieces of his shattered heart. Rin hated him…

"R-Rin…but I…I just wanted…" Len choked out through his own tears.

"If you want to protect me, then you should go kill yourself, you psycho!" Rin yelled. "Go get Neru, you stupid bastard! If Kaito dies, I'll kill you _myself!_"

Len glanced at Kaito, and instantly knew he wouldn't survive the night. From the way he was coughing up large amounts of blood, Len guessed that he had broken several ribs, and likely punctured his lungs in several places. Neru was good, but she was no surgeon. There was nothing she could do for him…she couldn't even lessen the pain Kaito was likely in. Pain that was his doing. _I…this is all my fault…I…The one person I promised to protect…and I hurt her. I'm a failure…I don't deserve this power…I only hurt people with it… _Len stood, letting his sorrow take hold, and grinding what was left of his heart into powder. Walking over, her pulled Rin away from Kaito, looking straight into his eyes, letting the pain and fear filled eyes meet his…Eyes that had once looked at him in awe and childish admiration. Just those memories brought a fresh wave of self loathing and pain to him as tears threatened to spill from his eyes yet again. _I did this…let this pain be a part of my punishment…_Biting his lip, he calmly snapped Kaito's neck, ending his pain. _But mine will never end. For the life I have taken, may I burn in hell…I'm sorry, Kaito… _Len could vaguely hear Rin screaming in the background, as well as the shouts as the others came to see what was wrong. Pushing past them as they ran to the room, he broke out into a run.

_Sora wa haiiro kumoyuki mo ayashiku_

_Maru de BOKU no kokoro mitai da ne onaji da ne_

_POTSURI hitosuji ochite kita shizuku wa_

_Sora no? BOKU no? Docchi? Wakaranai sore de ii…_

He heard screams, crying, angry voices…they were all at him. He was a murderer. No matter how he looked at it, he had taken the life of one who had done nothing wrong. He was a monster…he always had been.

_YANDE YANDE HAYAKU YANDE_

_Kono mama ja kowarete magirete shimai sou_

_NAITE NAITE NAMIDA KARETE_

_Sore na no ni imada kono mi wa nureta mama... TSUMETAI! _

He wasn't sure how, or why, but he soon found himself slamming the door to the roof behind him. The sky was dark and grey, as if to reflect the emotions gripping him. He could feel the tears sliding down his face as he collapsed against the wall to prevent people from falling off the roof, sobbing.

_YANDE YANDE KOKORO YANDE_

_Kono mama ja itsuka kieusete shimai sou_

_ITAI ITAI MUNE GA ITAI_

_Okashii ne KIMI wo shinu hodo ai shiteru... KOWAI YO!_

He killed. He had killed Kaito. Why? He had killed him…because he loved his twin sister. He had killed him in cold blood. All because of a love he shouldn't have had. In the end, his psychosis wasn't what killed someone…it was his love.

_YANDE YANDE KODOU YANDE_

_Sewashinaku ugoku urusai shinzou wo_

_TOMETE TOMETE HAYAKU TOMETE_

_KIMI no te de BOKU wo ima sugu keshisatte... ONEGAI!_

_I should be in hell…as long as I'm alive…I can find a way to dull the pain…that can't be allowed._ Drawing one of his ever present machetes, he cut deeply into his wrist, intending to let himself bleed out. Instead, he was horrified to see the fatal wound healing before his eyes. He cut himself again, his eyes widening as the same cursed power which helped him take the life of an innocent prevented him from going where he should be.

"No…NO!" He began to cut himself repeatedly, hoping that he would be allowed to die so he could be punished for his actions. "Why…WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?" Pulling out a handgun, he put it to his head, and pulled the trigger. There was blinding pain, and the oddest feeling of weightless floating, before he began to see grey. The cold rain and concrete was the first thing he felt. "N-no…" He croaked, realizing that even after a bullet to his head, he was STILL ALIVE. "Th-this can't be happening…" Shakily pulling himself up again, he remembered the one weapon he hadn't used. Pulling the shotgun off his back, he turned, facing the door with his back to the wall. Placing the barrel under his chin, he prayed that this would end him. The moment before he pulled the trigger, the door flew open, revealing all the other still living residents of the building. Their eyes were all full of anger, then shock, but his eyes were drawn to those of his sister. She wore a hate filled smirk, almost egging him on. Len needed no prompting, however. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. Then, there was darkness. _That…let Hell allow that image be burned into my mind…let it be a source of torment for me for the rest of eternity…_

"Please, Neru! Please tell me Len will be okay!" Rin cried as Len tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"I can't say, Rin…he doesn't have a fever, but he must be having one hell of a nightmare…" Neru said, feeling his forehead again. "I've never seen him cry, actually, so I'm actually kind of worried…"

"I…I'm sorry…Rin…I didn't…Kaito…I…" Len sobbed in his sleep.

"I'm actually in his dream?" Kaito piped in, looking over Neru's shoulder.

"I'm here, Len…" Rin said, taking his hand into hers. It was slightly cold, she noted.

Kyoko stood off to the side, observing. _I suppose this was a grave oversight on my part…I should have remembered…_ "We should wake him up…"

"Don't you think we've tried?" Neru spat with unintended venom.

Kyoko didn't seem to mind the hostility, instead taking out a syringe with a clear liquid in it. "Move." She commanded. "Rin, I want you to stay where you are. Kaito, I want you and Rin to be the first people he sees. And I want you both to look happy he's awake. Got it?" If anyone found her request strange, they didn't comment. Kyoko injected Len with the syringe, and Len began to shudder, his body tensing.

"Len?" Rin whispered. Suddenly, Len's eyes shot open.

"No…oh god, no…you can't be serious!" Len cried. "I…why am I still…I shot myself with a fucking _shotgun!_"

"Len! Thank god you're awake!" Rin sobbed, burying her head into his chest.

"R-Rin? B-but you…" Looking over, Len saw Kaito, alive and well, his neck CLEARLY not broken, nor was he coughing blood. "K-Kaito? You're alive? But I…was…was it all a dream?" Len pulled his hand out of Rin's grasp, looking at his wrist. "A nightmare…a horrible nightmare…"

"It must have been…Neru remarked, relieved. "For some reason, no matter what we did, you wouldn't wake up. Poor Rin was almost going into fits when you started crying…"

Len's eyes widened. "Rin…and…" Len covered his face with his hands, his chest randomly heaving.

"It's okay Len…I'm here…"

Len began to laugh, but there was no humor in it. "Hah...but for how long is the question." He sighed, standing up. "I need to be alone for a while…please don't disturb me." He said, walking off.

Rin stood to follow him, but was stopped by Kyoko. "It's probably best you and Kaito leave him be for now, okay?" Rin looked like she wanted to protest, but decided against it. Grabbing a couple bottles of water, Kyoko followed Len from a distance as he made his way to the roof.

Walking through the door to the roof, Len looked to the sky. It was dyed a deep crimson, just like… "Blood…" Len muttered. Retracing his steps from the dream, he stood over the place where he had slit his wrist. Kneeling, he inspected the concrete. Finding no signs of blood, he looked at the wall where the bullet would have impacted from the handgun. Nothing. Lastly, he looked at the wall where he had used the shotgun. Sitting in his exact same position, he took his shotgun off his back, placing it into position after checking to make sure the safety was on. He looked up. Just like his dream, the door was straight in front of him. He could still see the image in his mind, overlapping reality.

"Checking for blood, huh? Want to talk about it?" Kyoko said from his left. Len jumped.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people…" Len mumbled.

"I didn't. I called you four times on the way up here. Nightmare musta've been a real doozy…" Kyoko commented, handing him a bottled water, which he accepted gratefully.

"You pretty much soaked your pillow, you know…Rin was beside herself with worry. Refused to leave your side." Kyoko remarked, taking a drink of her water, Len doing the same. "So…who or how many?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Len inquired.

"Who'd you kill, or how many?" She stated, as if it were obvious. Len choked on his water.

"Wh-what?" Len coughed.

"Judging on your words waking up and your pose earlier; I'm guessing you tried to kill yourself in your dream. Way I figure it, you must have done something terrible to try and off yourself…" Kyoko remarked.

"What would you know…" Len snapped, starting to stand.

Kyoko grabbed his hand and pulled him back into sitting position. "More than you think; abet more from Rin's side. Don't forget, you're infected with a virus like my brother. Yours is a bit stronger, but in essence, basically the same. That was the first dream in years, wasn't it?" Kyoko asked gently.

"…Yes…" Len finally answered. _I forgot…she knows about this virus…maybe this has happened before… _"Is that…normal?" Len queried hesitantly.

"The nightmares? It depends on the person. My brother…once we found the side effects, we made him take a few doses. He dreamed that…that he killed Yuna, me, our parents, the other heads, and many other people. He dreamed he went crazy, a slave to his own insanity. He locked himself in his room for days, working non-stop on a dream suppressant. It was weeks before he could look us in the eye again. It hurt him…If he could have, I'm sure he would have created a "cure" for the virus. It scared him that much…" Kyoko said. A gust of wind chose that moment to blow by, making her hair sway slightly, adding to the melancholy look on her face.

"…I dreamed I walked in on Rin and Kaito…" Len whispered. "I…it felt like my heart was just…I felt cold, then I just felt angry. I didn't kill Kaito straight up, but I injured him enough that I knew the best thing to do was perform a mercy killing…"

Kyoko nodded, somberly. "Let me guess…Rin actually liked him."

Len nodded, tears coming to his eyes yet again. "I…I hurt her…I killed Kaito…I just…and then…I…" Len clenched his fist.

"You tried to commit suicide, huh?" Kyoko took another drink. "I can't say I really blame you, actually…I was lucky…I don't know if I'd be as strong as you or my brother…"

"Strong? If I was strong…none of that would have happened." Len sniffed. Suddenly, he felt arms encircling him.

"I'm not Rin…and I can't claim to know what you're going through, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay? Even if you just need a hug, to remind you that someone cares other than Rin, I'm here." Pulling away, she watched Len wipe away a tear.

"Thanks…I think I needed that, even though I'd hate to admit it." Len said. Kyoko pulled out a syringe of the same blue drug she gave him to stop his psychosis. "I guess…it's time for another dose?"

Kyoko shook her head, flinging it off the roof. Len's eyes widened. "I don't think you should take anymore until we have my brother's dream suppressant…at this point, it's more dangerous to you and everyone around you than your psychosis. You weren't any worse than he was, and that was just a precaution. All it really did for him was make him more serious and give him nightmares. I don't think we need an emo Len who is afraid of his own power…I think we need a psycho Len who can sing as he takes on hordes of zombies." Kyoko smirked. "What do you say? Be the kickass Zombie killer extraordinaire Len Kagamine again?"

Len could only nod, tears threatening to start running again. Kyoko pulled him into another hug. "Go ahead and cry if you want…sometimes it helps to let it all out. None of us expected this to happen, and we involved you in a battle we never planned nor expected. After this is over, you can blame us, but right now, we need to survive…"

"Yeah…You're right…"

"The anti-psychosis drug usually works for three days, so just bear with it, okay? Just remember, I'm here…"

"I know…But…I have a question…" Len mumbled.

"Yes? If I can, I'll answer it."

"Would I REALLY need a shotgun to kill myself? Just wondering."

Kyoko couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not really sure. We never actually tried to see if Koji could survive that kinda stuff. I don't think anyone really wanted to find out…" Her look darkened momentarily. "But a shotgun SHOULD do the trick. Although…I do know that the MOTSOTS Virus grants immunity to the zombie virus…I have one with me, just in case. I can't use it myself, but…" Len's eyes widened as what she was saying sunk in. "It's a good thing to have on hand…just in case…I'll let you hold on to it, if you want…"

Len considered it for a moment. "Does it have to be administered before the bite?" If so…he had a decision to make, along with some explaining to Rin.

"It doesn't have to be. It can be after, but within an hour. It can't reverse the effects if someone's a zombie already, but it can reverse it if they haven't turned yet."

Len let out a sigh of relief. "I'm somewhat glad…I don't want to force her to be like me if she doesn't have to be…"

"I'd expect nothing less…" Kyoko said, before leaning in and kissing Len's forehead. "You're a lot like him…before he grew up and I fell in love with him…Don't give up on her, Len. Although…" Kyoko appeared to ponder something, laying back and looking at the sunrise.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Kyoko smirked.

"The MOTSOTS Virus affects the genes too. Any genetic mutation would probably be treated as an illness and corrected, plus, if she took it too, you'd end up with superkids."

Len flushed red. "Wh-what are you saying?"

Kyoko gave a dreamy sigh. "Kids…a family of my own…a little girl, and two boys…I'd teach the boys to be just like him...Kind, passionate, and not afraid to stand up for themselves and their beliefs. The girl would be quite the little heartbreaker. Beautiful, elegant and graceful…" Kyoko sighed. "I hope he's okay…."

"Your brother? He sounds like a strong person…I'm sure he kicks more zombie ass than even ME."

Kyoko smiled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "You're sweet…it's like having my cute little brother again…"

Len blushed. "I-I can still be your little brother, if you want…"

"That'd be nice…thanks. Gotta enjoy the little things, ya know?"

"No kidding."

From the doorway, two blue eyes peeked through the crack of the mostly closed door. _What are they talking about? Why do they keep hugging, and why is she KISSING him? _ Rin growled mentally, feeling an odd feeling of jealousy rearing its head. _Hands off my brother, or I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Len~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the wait, and sorry for the lack of zombie pwning.

One can be explained by my new OTP….VentusxAqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and two….well…okay, I was listening to Len's song YandeRenka. Not the same context, but…yeah. 


	22. Tick Tock and Epic Fails

Triple digit Reviews! ^_^ I'm so happy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line, not Len ^_^''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, everyone noticed that Len seemed to avoid everyone except Kyoko. He didn't even take the time to meet all the people they had intended to save, which Teto found rather rude.

"All that guy does is stay up on the dammed roof. Can't be bothered with helping us, can he?" Teto muttered angrily as she continued to pack all her belongings in a big box. "Worse yet, he's hogging Kyoko to himself! She's our leader, dammit! We need her in case of an attack!"

"Kyoko's your leader?" Miku questioned, surprised. "I've seen at least five people who look older and stronger than her, no offense…"

"Don't let her kind looks deceive you. She's tough as nails, cool under pressure, and an awesome scout. She's the reason most of us are even here right now…" Teto said, turning to face Miku. "She also doesn't take crap from the boys. For the longest time, I thought she was into girls, actually."

"Really? What changed? Len?" Rin butted in, rather peeved that Len was avoiding her. "Why's she seducing my brother?"

"Seducing? Don't make me laugh…She's too hung up over her brother for such a thing…" Teto frowned. "But…she was clearly flirting with him…Then again, I suppose it IS true she hasn't seen her brother for six years, so maybe Len will help her get over him."

"Did you say she was hung up on her _brother?_" Rin gaped. "'Hung up on' as in 'in love with'?"

Teto gave Rin a dirty look. "You shouldn't judge her like that. It's not like she chose to love him, it just sort of happened, according to her. I think it's romantic that she always thinks of him, no matter how much pain it causes her."

"I'm not judging!" Rin protested. "I just wanted to make sure…"

Teto sighed. "Sorry for biting your head off…I owe her my life, actually. I'm sure she'll take care of your brother. Never once has anyone died under her watch, so we kind of tend to defend her when people make fun of her."

"I guess she is to you what Len is to us, minus the crazy." Neru said, entering the room. "Len is easily the best at killing zombies, even if he is a bit insane…"

"So why isn't he your leader?" Teto wondered out loud.

Neru looked at Teto as if she had grown a second head. "…because Len is nuts?" she said blankly.

Teto giggled. "I suppose you're right…"

"Damn straight I'm right!" Neru smirked.  
"Point is, Len doesn't need any protection." Rin stated, annoyed.

"Really? I doubt he's as good as Kyoko."

"Len can kill a zombie with anything."

"Kyoko can kill them with her bare hands."

"Len can kill 20 zombies with just a butchers knife!" Rin smirked.

"Kyoko can take on an ax zombie with only a handgun!" Teto shot back.

"Len can take on one with a pocket knife and a machete!"

"Enough, you two…we need to get along if we want to survive." Miku groaned. _Why does everyone have to fight?_

"She started it!" Rin and Teto shouted, pointing at each other. "I did not!" The both yelled together, glaring at each other. Miku, giggled, then covered her mouth. "What are you laughing about?"

Miku could take no more. She burst out laughing, unable to contain it anymore. "Y-You two are too much!" She choked out between breaths.

Teto was the first to crack a smile, then Rin, soon joining in. "I have a feeling we'll get along just fine…" Teto smirked.

…Meanwhile, on the roof…..

Len was walking up the stairs to the roof with a snack and some water. He had snuck into the living area and heard Miku, Rin, and Teto in a heated discussion, and had taken advantage of the situation to grab some food. He stopped, hearing a clear voice, singing to the chilly overcast sky.

_The first cry of the angels_

_Their song of sorrow echoing_

_Across the broken ages…_

_Can you see me?_

_Was this love of mine…_

_Doomed at our very birth?_

_I'm so lonely now, oh my love…_

_As I sit underneath the night sky_

_My tears are overflowing…_

_Do you think of me? _

_I would give you all_

_Under the stars, _

_Shining so brightly…_

_If angels fall first_

_Why, oh, why_

_Did you fall so _

_Far from me?_

_I see you with her_

_Can you find room for me? _

_You can be my miracle_

_And I'll yours…_

_Let me be with you,_

_My darling angel_

_Shine so darkly…_

_As the morning comes_

_The light of day_

_Steals you far away from me…_

_As I dream of us, I'll find myself_

_Praying that I never wake…_

"…Kyoko?" Len said, pushing open the door. Kyoko jumped, turning to look at Len.

"Jeez, Len…you scared me." Kyoko said. "You brought food? If you were hungry, I could have gotten you something."

"It's okay. What was that song?" Len asked, curiously. "I've never heard it before…"

Kyoko blushed. "It's not very good, but…It's supposed to be a companion piece to one of my brother's songs."

"Well, the lyrics could use some work, but your voice is amazing." Len commented.

"I know…I'm not cut out for song writing…" Kyoko sighed. "I'm far better at songs other people have written…like Zneash Li Ty."

"It's fine…not everyone can write songs. But you can sing really well, so that's something."

Kyoko frowned playfully. "Are you making fun of me?"

Len grinned. "Maybe…Neechan."

Kyoko laughed. "You know, everyone thinks there's something between us. Remember Teto's face when I was being all giggly with you?"

Len grinned, but his smile faltered. "Kyoko…do you think Rin will…do you think she'll ever love me like I love her?"

Kyoko lost her happy demeanor instantly. "It's hard to say…I can't promise you she will, because I don't know. I hope she does…its horrible being alone, with no one to love…" Kyoko seemed saddened. "If she doesn't…I'll be here for you. You just have to be happy with whatever love she can give you…"

Len nodded, looking up at the overcast sky. "It looks like it'll rain tonight…"

Kyoko shook her head. "You shouldn't 'think' it'll rain…my brother can predict the weather nearly three days in advance."

Len nodded. "I guess I just thought it might be weird that I actually _know_ how the weather will be…"

"It's instinct. You probably noticed your heightened perception abilities…" Kyoko stated.

"Yeah…Kyoko…are you familiar with the song 'Kokoro Kiseki?" Len asked.

"Yes…why do you ask?" Kyoko inquired, puzzled.

"Just wondering, I guess…when Rin and I first sung that song and put it online, I was so sure people would hate it…"

"Why? It's a good song…just kind of sad." Kyoko seemed to think for a moment, before beginning to sing Rin's part, right where Len was supposed to join in.

_ARIGATOU... kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete (Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto)_

_ARIGATOU... issho ni sugoseta hibi wo (Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan)_

_ARIGATOU... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete (Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimi kara no "MAGOKORO")_

_ARIGATOU... eien ni utau (Yondome wa iranai yondome wa iranai yo)_

After they had finished, Len shook his head. "It doesn't work…It only sounds right when Rin is singing with me…"

Kyoko smiled. "I expected as much. You two just sort of…belong together, for lack of a better way to put it."

"Thanks…but I can't help but fear someone will steal her from me…" Len admitted.

"It's a normal fear. Trust me…when you love something, one of the last things on your mind would be to let it go."

"All right lovebirds, enough smooching!" Neru yelled, throwing the door open.

"Ack! Dammit! You people gotta stop doing that!" Kyoko yelped. Len snickered as she blushed. "Sh-shut up!"

"Seriously, you two…I don't want to see you two make out." Neru grinned. "Since we're going to leave in a few days, we figured that we'd make a couple last sweeps through the mall for stuff."

"Ah, a supply run. I'm game~" Len smirked.

"When are you not?" Neru said, rolling her eyes. "You'd do anything dangerous, just for shits and giggles."

"Damn straight!" Len agreed.

"Honestly, Len…you are such a freak." Neru turned to leave, but paused. "I'm glad you're feeling alright, Len…" She said softly, before continuing on her way.

Kyoko looked thoughtfully at the doorway. "Hard to believe that this is really happening…what will become of the human race? Forced to live as scavengers…"

"That's a good question…" Len murmured, going back to being moody. "Worst thing is…I'm finding it hard to care. As long as Rin is safe, the human race can go to hell for all I care."

"I don't think you really mean that, Len…otherwise you wouldn't have been so broken up about that nightmare. You said sorry to Kaito too, remember?" Kyoko reminded him.

"…I guess you're right…I suppose in a twisted way, we are all a family. I don't want my family to die, actually…" Len admitted.

"It would be more appropriate to say that you don't care if anyone you don't know dies. It's part of human nature…" Kyoko said, walking to the door. "We better hurry up before people get impatient."

"Yeah, yeah…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Down in the living area~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're late." Miku stated, glaring at Len. "I've already organized and assigned partners. Len, you're going with Kaito."

Len paled, opening his mouth to protest, but Kyoko beat him to it. "But Len is going with me~" She whined, making several of the mall dwellers gape in shock. "Please?" She pouted.

Miku blinked. "But then we would need one more person…" she muttered.

"I volunteer!" A boy said, pushing his way to the front.

Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows. "Jackie? But you never volunteer…"

"Is he any good?" Miku asked. If he was good, she saw no reason to say no. But if he wasn't, someone would be staying behind.

"He's fine…he's actually one of the few of us who handled a gun regularly before this." Kyoko said.

"Then it should be fine. He can go with Rin." Miku decided. "And no, Len, you can't change my mind. She'll be fine." She added, seeing him staring at Jackie.

"Fine. But if she gets hurt, there will be one less person for us to pack for." Len growled. _Game set, and match. Conditions accepted. I hope you're as good as Kyoko says, Jackie, or you're dead. _Miku thought. "Okay…Len, You and Kyoko get the food courts and the first. Rin, Jackie, you get the clothing shops. Dell and Luka, you're going to the sports section. Kaito, Meiko, you can start on the second floor. Grab anything useful that you can carry, then return here. Neru and I will check the parking garage for anything useful. Let's go people; you know the drill!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Len mock saluted. Miku facepalmed at his antics as Kaito snorted with laughter. Everyone rolled their eyes as the Mall dwellers wished Kyoko good luck in protecting the "little boy". Needless to say, Len was slightly annoyed.

"Chillax, dude…you gotta, like, be mellow and stuff." Kyoko said, fighting to keep a straight face as they made their way to their destination.

"Dude, I'm like, totally mellow, man…" Len said in a slightly slurred voice, playing along.

"Dude…do you like, think there will be any cute girls?" Kyoko said, trying her hardest not to lose her composure.

"I dunno, man…I mean, There was that one girl…the blonde one with the short hair and blue eyes. She was a babe, man…" Len answered, feeling the laughter bubbling up in his chest, threatening to escape at any moment.

"DUDE! Like, _totally_! You should totally go for her, man..." Kyoko's face was slightly contorted as she tried to contain her giggles.

"Like, dude…I like, totally would!" Len's mouth twitched as a smile tried to break his composure.

"I dunno, man…that Neru chick was hot too…I'd totally hit that." Kyoko managed to say. It was ruined when she let out an involuntary squeak.

That squeak was all it took to break their game as they both cracked up. "Well, that was fun." Len managed to choke out between gasps from laughing too hard.

"Yep~ Gotta love these games…gotta enjoy the little things." Kyoko giggled. She stopped abruptly, spotting a group of undead. "But this is better…" Kyoko grinned. "Time to work, ne?" Checking her handguns and throwing knives, she smirked. "Let me have this group, okay?"

"Fine with me, but I get the next group, right?" Len asked.

"That's right…" Kyoko said, a slightly darker smile adorning her face. Drawing two large knives, she walked calmly to the zombies.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city, before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin back~"

The undead, hearing Kyoko singing, turned to face her. Growling hungrily, they charged, each intent on feasting on her flesh. Kyoko grinned. Gracefully slipping between the first two, her knives gliding through their necks with the ease of one cutting through warm butter, leaving her arms crossed. "Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up~!" With a single fluid motion, she stabbed a zombie on her right in the forehead, her left impaling knife the neck of another unfortunate undead. "Tonight, Imma fight, till we see the sunlight!" Letting go of her knives, she lashed out with her right foot, catching another in the neck. "Tick tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no!" Swiftly drawing two feather knives from sheathes in her pants, she crossed her arms, then let them fly, stabbing two more zombies. Drawing her handguns, she did a rather good Len impression of firing in several different directions, hitting a bullseye each time. Holstering her guns again, she ran forward, landing a flying spinning kick into the chest of another undead, sending him shooting backwards, where he cracked his head on a large support pillar.

"Don't stop, make it pop, Dj blow my speakers up, tonight, Imma fight, till we see the sunlight." Whipping around to face the rest of the horde, Kyoko smirked. With speed and grace befitting of a professional dancer, she flowed through the group, avoiding the undead's clumsy attempts to grab her. Slipping down into a crouching position, she seized two undead's legs, bringing them up with her, tripping them. With a smooth motion, she pulled two knives from her belt, flicking them into the foreheads of the downed zombies.

"Tick Tock, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no~" Seizing the heads of two undead, she brought them together with a loud crack. Doing flip forward, She slammed her legs onto the shoulders. Removing her left leg, she swept the zombies legs from beneath her, before planting a brutal kick to its chest, sending it flying through a display window. Swiftly getting back on her feet, she heard a growl behind her. Doing a back flip, she propelled herself high into the air, drawing a handgun, from its holster. Taking aim at the back of the undead's head, she fired twice.

"Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer~ " Flipping back and using the wall as a springboard, Kyoko grabbed two zombie faces and slammed them into the floor, caving their skulls in. Somersaulting back to her feet, she smirked. "Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here~" Pulling out two silver discs the size of silver dollars, she threw them into the necks of two undead…which promptly exploded. She grinned, hearing Len cheering in the background. "And now the dudes are lining up, cause they hear we got swagger, but we kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger~" Seeing herself surrounded, she smirked, dropping to the ground and sweeping their legs from underneath them. Spinning to her feet, she drew two smaller knives.

"I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, boys trying to touch my junk, gonna smack em if they getting too drunk~" Jumping over the fallen, but not redead zombies, Kyoko landed a spinning kick into the face of one of the few zombies still standing. Turning to face the surviving undead, she found herself rather close to one of the flesh eaters, which she remedied with a brutal closed fist backhand to the cheek, a loud crack signaling its demise. Using the rotational momentum, she pushed forward with a palm strike to the chest, sending it flying into some others.

"And now we're going till they kick us out, or the police shut us down, police shut us down, pop o shut us down…" Snapping her fingers, she lit her thumb and torched the mess of tangled undead limbs.

"And now the party don't stop till I walk in..." Pulling out what looked like an extremely short sawed off shotgun, she fired two shots at the remaining zombies. Instead of buckshot, what looked like miniature missiles came out, exploding and showering them with needles of green fluid…which turned out to be highly corrosive acid. The undead never stood a chance.

"Good, good…" Len clapped. "However, your choice of music was kinda weird. Plus, you ended on a bad note. You should have ended after the chorus. I gotta give you points for the weapons, though…where'd you get them?" Len looked at the "shotgun" with childish glee. "Can I have one? That was awesome!"

"This? Well…most of our weapons were made by our research head, Hiroki. If you can imagine it, he'll find a way to make it. It's usually expensive, though." Kyoko looked thoughtful. "I once saw a multiple warhead missile, and wandered if he could make a weapon that fired projectiles like that. He told me to go buy a shotgun." Kyoko made a face as Len snickered. "I told him I wanted something that would damage the target after impact, and he suggested that he make exploding buckshot." She shook her head as Len snorted, containing his laugher. "By now, I was annoyed enough that I wasn't going to let it go…so I suggested a highly acidic poison. It's inevitably lethal to living targets, and even dead ones, considering it's acidic."

Len looked like a child who just heard Christmas was coming early. "When can I meet this "Hiroki"?"

Kyoko looked horrified. "…You're going to ask him to make some unholy weapon of mass destruction, aren't you?"

Len looked straight in her eyes seriously. Kyoko felt her breath catch in her chest. _His eyes…they're just like his were…otouto…_

"Dakka." Len stated.

Kyoko blinked, confused. "What the hell?"

"Dakka, Kyoko. You need more of it. No exceptions." With that, Len turned and began to walk away.

"…dakka? I need more of it? What the hell is 'dakka'?" Kyoko followed Len, wondering what the fuck "dakka" was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes. This chapter was full of epic fail.

Dakka. You need moar of it. No exceptions.

Epic psycho skills, Kyoko. You need moar of it.

Now seriously. Was this not the biggest bundle of fail ever?

Thank you DilLost...epic fail on my part.


	23. End of Zombie Fic

Hi, it's me, Kyoko…I'm sorry to say this is not an update. However, for the few people who liked my Len pwning zombies idea, feel free to use it as a challenge.

Considering the negative reviews for my Zombie chapters, if I do ever come back, (considering my life is kinda hectic at the moment) I will likely not continue the zombie stuff. Frankly, I find it in bad taste to ever delete negative comments, so any further bad reviews can and shall be left. It's only fair, and I do believe that if people do not like my work, then they are entitled to their own opinion.

In other news, For those interested, I shall now tell you what was planned to happen in the zombie story.

Simply put, all my OCs die.

Yes. Kyoko WILL die.

Koji will die, the entire core SR will die.

Starting at the last chapter, Rin gets jealous. Very jealous. Jackie, her partner, gets bitten when they get ambushed and they take refuge a the back of a sports supply store. So, he's now infected, and there is nowhere for them to run. Len shows up in time to to save them, taking out 30-40 zombies, whilst "I Don't Dance" from High School Musical plays, just for the hell of it. Yes, it was a sad, shameless amusement I decided would entertain me.

They make it back to the others, basically unharmed except for Jackie. Kyoko is greatly saddened by this, as he was an SR member, and one of her best friends as well. Turns out that he had fallen in love with her months ago, and is sad to know nothing would ever come of it, as he cannot be cured at this time. Kyoko gives him a drug she had been working on developing before the fiasco, which will greatly slow down the infection, but cannot stop it. He tells her that even though he may not survive, he was honored to help her and the SR try to create a cure. She denies this, saying it was an honor to have such a person as her friend.

Kyoko then proceeds to throw a mall wide tantrum, destroying all manners of things in her rage and grief. They rig a SWAT truck and a school bus, and leave the mall.

Len tries to comfort Kyoko, but she won't have it, closing herself off from everyone, and will only talk when Jackie tells her that they still need her. She takes her roll as leader again, but still keeps to herself.

Rin talks to Len, finds Jackie's situation to be like a prediction of things to come, and tells her about the experimental virus in his body, and why he was always with Kyoko. Rin is skeptical, but believes him. Bonding ensues.

They stop at the outskirts of town, needing gas, and not knowing when their next chance to get some is. Obviously, they get attacked. That tends to happen a lot, doesn't it?

However, in this case, mere shotguns and such won't help against the massive horde. Cue Kyoko having a small ace up her sleeve. AKA, she has two Gatling guns packed away when the raided a Military establishment a few weeks back. Much pwnage and carnage is wrought, but they are still overwhelmed. Then, salvation arrives…..in a TANK. Yes. Someone found a fucking TANK. Much blood and gore later, they meet Koji. Len is a bit miffed that Koji had a tank when all he had were two gatling guns, and they fight. Sorta. They end the fight punching each other in the face, and start laughing. A lot. As everyone stares at them as if they had gone mad. And then, there is a cheesy scene as Koji and Kyoko are reunited, with hugs and shit.

Skipping some filler crap that may or may not be relevant, (not that it really matters) they go to a store, and Rin gets bitten. Len begs/demands that Kyoko give her the MOTSOTS virus so she doesn't die, and Rin is reminded that her Len does care when some idiot Arse decides to point a gun at Kyoko, and demand she give him the "vaccine" as he calls it. Koji gets pissed, but Len acts first, beating the unholy shit out of they guy until he's nearly dead. And then, his unstable mind and emotions make the guy's head implode. Such a messy way to die, really.

So now Len knows telekinesis, but needs to learn to control it.

And Rin will start getting superpowers. Super strength first.

Time skip past a bunch of plot development, and we find out that the SR is the reason the shit hit the fan, and Koji, as the leader of the SR, is found to be the one who metaphorically pulled the trigger. One of the underground "want to rule the world" terrorist group was blackmailing the world with Nukes, and threatened to blow up some major cities if the governments tried to stop them. Naturally, the US sent in a team to take down the terrorists, and the team failed. The terrorists nuked Los Angeles. The government realized that the terrorist were NOT kidding, and left it alone.

The SR then sent in a team of their best people, and succeeded, only for the terrorists to have the last laugh, releasing the virus that started it all. Koji was sent by the US military to protect the president, but failed when Washington D.C. was overrun. It wasn't from lack of trying, though. It's hard to check the First Lady for bites when everyone thinks you're just trying to be a pervert, and the president wouldn't tell him if she was. End result, dead president.

The SR is revealed to have underground bases scattered throughout the world, and it's decided that they will go to the Kansas base near Wichita. One the way there, people are picked up, people die, and Rin gets super strength as the twins grow closer.

Oh, and Miku kisses Kaito, who is now highly confused as to what girl he really wants. But that was a side romance, so…..likely not thought to be important.

At the base, they drop off the non-combatants, and meet Sakuya, one of Koji's cousins, and her pet project, "Kitsune" a sentient computer program who Sakuya seems to think of as her own child. Kitsune later designs herself a body so she can walk around, and Dell and Sakuya are instantly friends…..or more, but since I'm not continuing, its not decided.

They are also introduced to Hiroki, their weapons designer and one of the SR heads. He makes some cool stuff.

They are pranked by Nightfire, the head assassin of the SR, who loves to be insulted for some unknown reason. (really…..I know a guy like that.)

Koji decides that he has to see Yuna, his love interest and cousin, as well as fellow SR head, and second in command.

They travel, and filler/relevant stuff happens, as well as plot development. Rin and Len kiss, and Rin freaks out.

They reach the Massachusetts base, where Koji and Yuna are reunited, but with grim news. Dakaru, one of the heads, was bitten and passed away, and the last head, Umi, their head spy, suffered fatal injuries to deliver an important bit of information….the Mastermind behind the zombie virus has a vaccine sample. The Vocaloids Dell, Miku, Kaito, and Meiko decide to accompany the SR heads to his base in Europe.

Rin comes to realize that her jealousy regarding Len and other girls isn't normal, and begins to wonder if she feels the same way about him.

In the typical "build your way up from the bottom of the tower" idea, they approach the tower, leaving the SR members outside while they try to activate some of the compound defenses to take out the giant amount of zombies outside. It is found that Yuna has the strongest Telekinetic abilities of the group, with the drawback that the longer she uses them, the more her body shuts down, as her mind finds them unnecessary, instead relying on her telekinetic powers to supply her brain with the things it needs. At 99%, she cannot move on her own without help. Koji has a nine foot katana he calls Notaru, and it's supposedly unbreakable as long as he holds it. The Vocaloids, plus Kyoko, activate the defenses as Hiroki uses a cool shield bubble thing he made, fueled by his own power….basically a human battery. Koji uses his own telekinetic powers to shield himself.

On the way up, they enter a room that seems to nullify telekinesis, and the door control is on the other side of the room in the form of a computer. Sakuya decides to stay behind to operate the door while the others go on ahead. She kisses Dell, saying that it was too bad that they didn't have more time together, as she could see herself falling for him. They leave Sakuya behind, and Zombies swarm the room as she decides to kill herself, rather than be eaten and turned into one of them.

The next room is Hiroki's turn. The door is massive, and cannot be broken down as telekinesis is also nullified here. The door is revealed to need a massive amount of power, and Hiroki seems torn as to whether he should be happy that he will finally die, or sad because he was starting to like Meiko. He gives her a gift of his own making, a whip like contraption that can become rigid and sharp, flexible and sharp, or sticky. He fries himself to open the door.

In opening the door, he lets out a strange freak that heals itself, is nearly impossible to kill, and is poisonous. Nightfire tells them to leave him to deal with it, and they all move to the next room as Nightfire pulls some insane shit with weapons and stuff. He incapacitates the creature, but dies from the poison.

In the next room, the Vocaloids ask why Koji and Yuna don't seem to care that their friends are dying. Koji tells them that they had already known that they would die, no matter what he tried to do to save them. He goes on the tell them that he cannot see beyond his own death, and that Yuna would fall before him, and that Kyoko seemed to be the only survivor of the SR. He says that the only he, Yuna, Rin, and Len should proceed past this point, or they will die.

Len asks if the boss was going to kill them, and who would kill the boss after Koji was dead. Koji points to Len and says if he fails to kill the boss, it would pass to Len to finish him off. Rin and Len protest, and Koji argues that if they do not, everyone will die, as Kyoko is not near powerful enough to kill him.

They enter the room, and the boss introduces himself as Joseph (sucky name, but I hadn't decided yet), but says that they can call him the god of this new world. Koji scoffs, saying he didn't deserve a name at all for all the people he's killed. Koji and Yuna work as a team against him, finding out that he decided all human were inferior to him, blah, blah, blah (lip service, lip sevice…..and by the looks of his clothes, he probably DOES shop at Hot Topic…..or did, anyway) and shows his powers are greater than Koji and Yuna's combined. He tells them it's a pity they won't join him, as they are actually worthy of living in his new world, where Humans are slaves, and only those he deems worthy will be given powers to rule. He uses Yuna's inability to move without telekinesis to kill her by impaling her with his hand and helping Koji back with his powers. Koji begins to use weaponry like guns, finding his psychic powers ineffective, and in a chess-like fight, is beaten by Joe's superior power. Tears running down his face, realizing he failed, he comments on his own helplessness to stop even his own death. He then proceeds to die.

Len tries to get Rin to leave, but she refuses to leave without him, finally admitting to loving him as more than family. Joe is disgusted by their display, and tries to attack them, but Kyoko interferes, grief stricken and angry. He turns her own power against her, igniting the flammable gas in her body, mortally injuring her, but not killing her. Len fights him, but is obviously not powerful enough, getting his ass handed to him and landing in a pill of rubble. Rin attacks Joe in her rage, her unpredictable attacks keeping him on his toes, unable to finish Len. Unknown to him, Len begins the final stage in his evolution, growing two large white wings, drastically increasing his power, and serving as a psychically enhanced shield. He then does what he does best, and opens a can of kick-ass on Joe, pummeling him. However, due to Joe's own virus, he cannot die. This is solved when Joe goes too close to the not-dead-yet Kyoko, who injects him with unaltered Virus that Koji took, and Joe is wracked with pain as the viruses fight for the right to use his body as a host. His virus loses, and he loses his immortality. Len kills him, and Kyoko dies in Len's arms. As Kyoko dies, she looks up at Len, but her dying mind doesn't see Len, but Koji holding her. She reaches up as strokes Len's cheek, tearing up as she tells who she thinks is Koji that she tried her best for him, and asks why he didn't love her like she loved him. Len, having pity for the girl he came to see as an older sister, kisses her softly, and tells her that he did love her, but was afraid to tell her or act on it since he loved Yuna as well. A small smile crosses Kyoko's lips, and she dies with a smile, and even Rin cries for her. They are forced to leave her there, quickly searching for the Vaccine, which they find and escape with along with the other Vocaloids.

A time skip find Rin and Len happily married as Len thinks of events past, and the sacrifices made for the vaccine, which is now being mass produced. A young boy runs in, tackling him and knocking him to the ground as two girls run in after him, all dog piling on Len as Rin watched amused at the door. The young boy is introduced as Koji Nightfire Kagamine, and the girls as Yuna Sakuya Kagamine, and Kyoko Kokoro Kagamine. We find that the Vocaloids have become the Heads of the SR, and are preparing to take back their ruined world. The story ends as the Kagamine family look to the rising sun, vowing not to let mankind die after all that has been sacrificed.

Story End

So there you have it. The only one who didn't die of my OC main characters was Kitsune, and she's a computer program.

See you at some later date, perhaps, and I have very little hope that anyone would ever write this for me.


	24. Assumption

This Chapter has been removed by request of the one whom wrote the note.

I apologize for the inconvenience.


	25. Angels Fall First: Vocaloid style

Chapter One

Beginnings.

_For the Children have a wisdom of their own, rarely noticed by those deemed adults._

It was raining. Small raindrops impacting the world around him, filling the air and quenching the thirst of the earth with soft caresses, treating all the same as it rained down. All around him, people unfolded umbrellas or took shelter. The streets reeked of the smell of a city, full of life, yet carrying a soft undertone of crime, deceit, and death. Tall buildings were all around, towering above him and blocking out the sky with once shining metal, now growing slightly tarnished and glinting dully in the fading evening light from an overcast sky.

Yet the boy cared not about the world around him, instead preferring to brood in anger and, unacknowledged by him, a subtle loneliness. The rain was only a minor inconvenience, just a temporary thing. It made no difference to him, as he had never been sick, and he was used to the uncomfortable numb sensation that accompanied the cold water against his skin.

He was clad in jeans and a skin tight shirt, showing his wiry frame, a black jacket his only protection against the elements. If anyone had cared to ask him, he would freely admit he stole them, as it was his life. He looked to be about seventeen, with light blue and neat, blond hair tied in a short ponytail. He had one more striking feature, but kept it hidden so as not to give himself away.

It was a useless practice, he knew, as people recognized him anyway, but it made them less likely to point and gape, or send police after him. He was alone. Totally and utterly alone. He had no friends, even when he had been at the orphanage; he had been shunned and alienated. Then he got them…and his small life as he knew it fell apart. He remembered it clearly, as a defining moment in his life…

_Len sat in a corner by himself, watching with sad eyes as the other children played, leaving him alone. He knew better than to go join them, and he envied their ignorance. He was only five, but he knew very well why he was there: he was an unwanted child. His parents had abandoned him, and he was alone, shunned, and lonely. The older children thought he was a freak, and the younger children were simply too…immature, to understand him. He had always been stronger, smarted, and a little faster than the other children, and it had pushed them away. He had just wanted friends…But the older children had called him weird, and bullied him. Several even tried to hit him, and the one time he retaliated, he had hurt the other boy, and had been sent to bed early. No one talked to him after that._

_ When he was seven, he had his first friend. She too, was smart, lonely, and bullied. She had been nine at the time, but he had befriended her. It was a good feeling…like he wanted to remain by her side, and protect her from the world, and with his power, he could do just that. They became fast friends, and he learned things he never did from books, coming to cherish her existence in his lonely life. _

_ "Hey, Len!" the girl called out to him, startling the now eleven year old boy out of his musing about life as he often did. "You gotta stop spacing out." She remarked, sitting next to him on the swing set at the park they had been visiting. "It's nice out today, isn't it?" _

_ Len nodded, marking his page in the book he had been reading and closing it. "It's warm out, and there is plenty of light to read by. Is Cail bullying you again?" He asked, seeing her chief tormentor grinning maliciously at her. "Shall I get vengeance on him for you, Akita?" He smirked, teasing her._

_ Akita blushed, smacking his shoulder in irritation and embarrassment. "I told you to call me Neru! You know I hate it when you call me by my last name!" She pouted, and Len felt the ghost of a smile tug at his lips. Her blond hair was shoulder length, and her golden eyes glared at him. _

_ "But I like watching you pout, Neru. You should try using it next time a wanna-be parent comes in. Bet they'd be falling over themselves to adopt you. It's adorable." Neru blushed again, this time more out of embarrassed pleasure than annoyance, before leaning back and looking at the sky. _

_ "It's so blue and clear…much better than the city…" Neru murmured softly. "I wish I could fly...the clouds look so inviting, so clean and fluffy, like pillows in the sky…we could both fly away from here and find a new place to call home…" She became somber for a moment. "Do you think we'll ever have a family of our own? A mom and dad…maybe siblings."_

_ Len looked over at her troubled, sad face. "Don't worry Neru…I'm sure you'll get adopted. You're too cute and adorable not be. Plus, you're potty trained, unlike Cail." They both shared a laugh as they remembered Len scaring Cail into wetting his pants. The 13 year old had been deathly embarrassed, saying he had spilled water on himself. It was later decided that he had a bladder problem, and had been holding it too long. The two had laughed themselves sick afterward. He almost missed the unreadable expression that briefly appeared on Neru's face. "Is something wrong?"_

_ As quick as it had appeared, the expression vanished. "I'm fine." She laughed softly, but it didn't sound quite right. She turned away slightly with a sigh._

_ Len blinked. She was lying. He always seemed to know when she was lying, and usually he let it go…but this time, he was sure there was something wrong. "Neru, you're lying…please don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." His voice was almost pleading. _

_ "It's nothing…I just hope we get adopted together…I don't want to leave you behind." She whispered softly, her voice melancholy as she stared up at the sky. Len smiled reassuringly. _

_ "Don't worry, Neru...I'll just have to work on being cute and hope the other kids don't rat me out." He joked as they both laughed. But Len knew that it was a long shot, and that someday, he would lose his only friend…_

Len was pulled out of his memories by the shattering of a glass bottle at his feet. Looking up, he saw five men, each OBVIOUSLY drunk out of their minds. "Well lookit here…" The one who threw the bottle had a clear slur to his voice as he stumbled closer. Len resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. "If it isn't the demon child…Eaten any souls lately?"

Len almost blinked. That one was new. "Silence, scum, and I may yet allow you to live." Len glared at the man, daring him to continue.

"No, no, I heard you like to eat the souls of children!" The man broke out in drunken laugher as Len clenched his fists. The man continued to laugh obliviously, not knowing how close he was to death. "Black wings like the devil, they say. Shoulda put the demon brat down as soon as he showed up." The man grinned, pulling out a pocket knife, the metal gleaming in the dim light from street lamps now lighting up.

"If a demon child I am, then why would a foolish mortal like you dare threaten me?" Len's voice was soft, yet deadly.

The man paused, trying to comprehend this new information with his inebriated mind. Shrugging and deciding he didn't care, he stumbled clumsily to where Len stood. "I'mma carve you up real good, boy…say hi to your parents in hell!" With that, he lunged at Len knife extended.

Len sighed, simply moving to the left and grabbing the man's arm, bringing his knee up and the man's arm down, effortlessly snapping the bone as the man screamed in pain, attracting attention from the people passing by, who looked on in shock at the boy who had so casually broken a man's arm. "I warned you, did I not? You refused to heed my warning. I do not eat the souls of children; no, of all in this wretched world, they deserve it the least. Many have already become tainted, but there are a few…" A gunshot echoed though the street. One of the pedestrians had pulled a gun. Len could feel blood soaking the back of his shirt. No matter, it would heal by morning. However, the one who had pulled the gun would not. He let go of the drunken man, turning and looking at the man who had shot him in the back, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I do believe it is impolite to shoot someone in the back. The least you could do is shoot me face to face so you can 'watch the life drain from my eyes.' I hear it's the latest thing for you scum." With speed that clearly wasn't human, he was next the man, grasping the hand holding the gun. "Do not meddle, mortal, for I am quick to anger, and mercy is rarely forthcoming." He began to squeeze the man's hand, hearing the crackling of bones being crushed against unyielding metal before he was howling in pain. Len let go, the gun dropping to the ground as the foolish one cradled his hand.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Devil!"

"Go die! Leave us normal people alone, freak!"

Each insult slammed into his ears like a semi. The anger, fear, and hatred filled their voices. His death…they were calling for his death. His fists clenched as he lowered his head, grinding his teeth together as each call for his demise crashed into his heart. Slowly, his pain turned to white hot rage.

_Silence them._

_Don't let them hurt you._

_Hurt them back, make them silent._

_Make them FEAR you._

He could hear the whispers. He could hear them telling him to silence their infernal voices, to punish them for their impudence. And he could. He could punish them, make them pay...He had done so before.

"Be Silent, Fools." It was said in a low voice, but the yelling stopped as Len lifted his head, his eyes blazing with rage. "You will be silent, or I will MAKE you silent."

"What will you do demon brat?" One of the drunks seemed to have once more found his tongue, and began sneering at him.

"What will I do? I will do what it takes to silence you, even if I must cut your tongue out." The man paled as Len clenched his fists, crossing them over his chest. "I will ask you again…be silent."

"You wouldn't touch us normal folk, freak. You'll be punished like the devil you are." A random person yelled. "I hear you murdered several people at the orphanage you used to stay at as a child. You're a wanted man!"

Len froze. Pain assaulted his mind as images flashed though it, both emotional and physical. _"No…I-I..I didn't kill them!"_ He could hear his own childlike voice in his head as he pleaded, begging for someone, anyone, to believe him. _"It wasn't my fault! I tried to save them! I-I…I didn't do it!"_

_ "Shut up, you little monster!"_

_ Len could feel the tears in his eyes as he looked at the adult that had punched him in the face. The bruise was already healing, as he could feel the pain vanishing. "Bu-but I didn't!" _

_Blood. _

_It was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, his clothes, his skin. Why? Why was all this happening to him? He didn't do anything wrong! Why was he being punished? He just tried to save his friend and the nice nurse lady! The men were hurting them! He could hear them screaming for the men to stop, so why? He looked down at his bloody hands, and the bodies of the men lying on the floor. He had seen them hurting Neru and the lady, and he had hit them. They had flown across the room, hitting the wall and hadn't moved. The remaining men had pulled guns and shot him. _

_It hurt! Oh God, it had hurt so badly! His nerves were on fire, and the men had kicked him, sure he would die, before going back to what they had been doing as Neru cried at him to get up, to get back up and run. He could feel the blood leaving his body, his eyelids growing heavy and his limbs going numb._

_**Protégé Moi.**_

_The pain was fading. Was he dying? He wasn't sure, but his vision was clearing. There was an itching sensation on his back, and pressure was building. 'Neru...I'm sorry…I wanted to protect you...' He thought, and then there was a twinge, and a strange feeling brushed his senses._

_**Protégé Moi.**_

_Do you desire power? The power to save her? The power to destroy your enemies?_

"_Who….who are you?" The sensation felt curious, as if trying to figure him out._

_Choose. Live to protect._

_Die and many more will join you in death. Including her. _

"_What..?" He didn't understand. The voice…what was it saying? What did it want from him? He was dying, he SHOULD die, he had failed to protect the only person who ever thought he was worth something._

_Do you desire Power? The power of a guardian?_

"_I…I do. I want to protect them. I want to protect her, the thing most important to me."_

_**Protégé Moi.**_

_Then you will have it. The path you now walk will never be easy, nor will you always stand in the light. But know that you will always be watched over, and every pain you suffer will be repaid in full. Rise, Len. Rise and fight! You seek power to protect, so rise and protect! Who, what, how, it is up to YOU._

_**Protégé Moi!**_

_There was a ripping noise, and his shirt was ripped open from behind as two black feathered wings burst from his back as he stood. _

_ "What the fuck? What are you, you little freak! One of the men was shooting at him in slow motion, and he instinctively raised his arms, not wanting to feel any more of the fading pain as the bullet wounds healed. His wings, by some unspoken command, wrapped around him as the bullets struck them…and ricocheted off. His wings...the bullets bounced off? For the first time in his life, Len felt like he had purpose, like he may yet be wanted, useful. The nurse, being having been let go in shock, gasped as she took in his black wings, and fainted. _

_ "Kill the little freak!" They all turned at him in shock, aiming at him as Neru ran out of the room, looking back in and unspoken promise to return and bring help, her face slightly awed by the sight of his wings. _

_ Then the men opened fire on him. Len almost laughed. He felt so powerful, so invincible. He could protect! He had a use! Bullets bounced off his wings as he giggled, his face and eyes hidden by his wings as he waited for them to stop shooting. Soon, the shooting stopped, and he peeked out. The smile on his face froze and slowly turned to a look of horror. Bullet holes were everywhere, and the nurse was bleeding from her leg and side. The men laid on the ground, covered in blood. It took him moments to figure out what happened, but when he did, he fell back and crawled backward to the wall. They were dead. The bullets they had fired had rebounded and struck them, and now they were dead. He began to shake, his wings wrapped around him in fear as he looked at the dead bodies, as if expecting then to rise again like malicious specters of vengeance, ready to kill him and take his soul to hell with them. _

_ They were dead. They had killed themselves by shooting at him. Was it his fault? He just wanted to protect Neru and the lady! Did he kill them? _

_ "Len!" He looked up to see Neru looking at the dead bodies, her hands clasped to her chest. She backed up a few steps. Len choked out a sob. _

_ "Th-they're dead, Neru…Is it my fault?" She hates him now. He had killed, and she hated him now. He could feel hot tears cascading down his cheeks as he began to sob. He had killed. The thought played over and over in his mind._

_ Next thing he knew, familiar arms wrapped around him, wings and all. "Tha-thank you Len…" Neru said, choking back her own sobs. She had called 911, and they were on their way. But the things she had seen…the men had moved though the place, and there were several bodies. But now they were dead, and she had Len to thank. "Thank you for saving me, Len." Tears streamed down her face as he wrapped his arms and wings around her._

_ "You…don't hate me?" His voice seemed so small to her now, so fragile, so GUILTY...he had seemed invincible earlier, a knight in shining armor, ready to save her and the lady, and now he was so broken… "I...I covered myself with my wings and they shot at me! It's not my fault!" His voice was growing hysterical, almost begging her to believe him. _

_ "You didn't kill them, Len. They were bad men, and they killed themselves. You only protected me, and so it's okay…" She was hugged him tightly, for once feeling like the older of them, trying to comfort her friend, no, best friend. She leaned up and kissed his forehead softly, her lips cool on his skin. "It's not your fault…" She decided to ask about his wings later, but right now, she was sure he was in no mood to talk about it as he sobbed in her arms, his tears drenching her chest. They stayed that way until the police arrived, easing each other's pain and comforting each other._

_ The Police arrived, but in the end, it was their undoing. By the time they arrived, the nurse was up, screaming about hell spawn and demon children. Len found himself being ripped away from Neru as the police heard the nurse go on about how Len had killed the men that had assaulted her and Neru as they wheel her away to the ambulance. The interrogation that had followed once more made Len burst into tears. He hadn't killed them, nor did intend to kill them. He had just wanted to help, so why was he being punished? The police fully believed he had done it on purpose, despite what Neru had told them, what he had told them, and without any evidence. In the end, they decided to take him away, and he knew that wherever they were taking him, he would not be coming back. _

_ "Len!" She cried out, reaching out to him as the adults pulled them away from each other. "Stop! Where are you taking him?" _

_ "That monster is dangerous, miss. We need to take him away so he can't hurt you again". One of the cops snarled, looking at Len with disdain and contempt. "You don't need to worry about it. We'll protect you." As Len's eyes met the man's, he realized with a start that he could hear the man's thoughts._

_ 'Freak. One of those men was my cousin. This was supposed to be a simple job, with no security. Who would care about a bunch of brats, anyway?' Len was…repulsed. How could…but he was a police man! He was supposed to be a good guy! Looking at the other police, he found only a few felt sorry for what had happened here, but everyone thought he was a freak, a monster, a murder. He could hear their judging whispers in his head as the hand that had been reaching for Neru seemed to drop in slow motion. _

_ "Freak."_

_ "Monster."_

_ "Demon Spawn."_

_ "MURDERER!"_

Echoing voices from the past seemed to be layered with those from the present. The whispers, the silent and not so silent judgments, the hatred, the FEAR…He was Judged and found guilty without a good reason. There was no evidence, but he would be found guilty. Simply for existing as he was.

"There is no Justice in the world…you who judge without knowing, and you who know keep it a secret. There is no true innocence in the world…only varying degrees of guilt." He whispered, remembering a line from a book he once read as a child. Once again, his mind visited that defining moment as he remembered Neru's wordless pleading that he stay, that he not be taken away from her, that she NEEDED to have him near…

There was a ripping noise, and as if to echo the past, Len's black wings were made known as people gasped in shock and backed away, muttering about how the rumors were true, he WAS a demon. His eyes were cold as he looked at the crowd, his wings spread out behind him, each almost as long as he was tall, and both a midnight black. "Is this what you mean by demon? You judged me before you know anything about the truth. You Judge me before knowing me. You JUDGE, and in so doing, so shall YOU be JUDGED. I did not ask to be born, yet I was. I did not intend for anyone to die, yet they did. You blame me for what I have no power over. And so, I reach my conclusion. Good, Evil, Justice? Those are all just words. Evil is what you HUMANS hate. Good is what you LOVE. Justice? Ha." Len laughed, his eyes alight in alight in anger and mocking derision. "There is no such thing as absolute justice. Justice is what YOU decide is right." Wordlessly, he focused on his right hand, a golden glow shimmering around his hand as he leapt into the air, his wings beating once to raise him further in the air as he aimed his hand down.

"And now, I judge you. I find you all GUILTY…and my Justice….My justice is this." A golden ball of light left his hand, shooting down and impacting the street, and there was an explosion. Slivers of pavement and metal flew, and Len had no doubt many of them lost their lives in the explosion alone. He watched as people screamed, a cruel smirk on his lips as he surveyed his judgment. The gold energy seemed to eat everything that touched it, many losing their lives instantly when it touched them.

"And lo, as you have Judged, so shall you be judged." Len said mockingly as he watched a few lucky survivors crawl away, the golden energy dissipating and leaving a sizeable crater. "You will learn to fear me, if you cannot leave me be." With that, he turned and flew off in the night. The next day's news would broadcast that there had been a bomb on that street, and that it left twenty one people dead, and four crippled for life.

**Worlds away, a girl awoke with a start, a name she didn't recognize on her lips.**


	26. Angels Fall First Ch 2

Hi, Kyoko here~ I'm posting this with some minor edits from the original version of a story a friend is writing. So, that being said, lemme know if you find any wrong names or mistakes, kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or even the storyline used. Well, I don't exclusively own it, anyway, and it hasn't been published or anything, so….yeah. Don't steal the idea or plotline? Please? A lot of work, time, and creativity went onto it, and I was given permission to make it Vocaloid style. And yes, I'm messing with Vocaloid ages to suit my purposes.

Additional Authors note: Who likes "Spice!"?

Cause...ummm...well, according to the original story as written by my friend...it turns out as a bit of a harem, almost. From what I know, Len...is gonna have Neru AND Rin...and maybe more. Sorry bout that. But yeah...if you think your daughter likes your son, but you don't tell her that she's related, bad things may happen...or good things, like in this story, or just plain hilarious things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Line-Line-Line-Line-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And lo, as you have Judged, so shall you be judged." Len said mockingly as he watched a few lucky survivors crawl away, the golden energy dissipating and leaving a sizeable crater. "You will learn to fear me, if you cannot leave me be." With that, he turned and flew off in the night. The next day's news would broadcast that there had been a bomb on that street, and that it left twenty one people dead, and four crippled for life.

**Worlds away, a girl awoke with a start, a name she didn't recognize on her lips.**

-Line-Line-

Miku yawned softly as she walked to her sister's room, knowing she wanted to talk. Running her fingers through long teal hair, which reached her lower back, she opened the door. "Another dream, Rin?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Rin jumped. "Jeez, Miku, don't sneak up on me like that! And how did you know, anyway?" She asked, her own blond hair a mess as she tried to make it a bit more presentable.

"I don't know. I just DO. Mom says it's my genes from her. My eyes aren't fully developed, but I can see when my family needs me. So, what did "he" do this time?" She asked, using quotation marks around "he". Rin had always had strange dreams, mostly about a boy. She had started when she was little, and their mom found her crying in her bed one night. When asked, all she had said through her sobs was a barely understandable 'They're HURTING him! Why are they hurting him?' No one really knew if the boy was real, but from what Rin had said about him, he lead a sad and lonely life.

"He was remembering the past and being mobbed." Miku sighed. It was nothing new, really. She could tell Rin pitied the boy, but there was something odd in her voice whenever she spoke of him. It had taken her weeks to recognize it as longing. Why, she didn't know, but she didn't want to bring it up and embarrass her sister.

"And I know his name."

Miku blinked. Scratch that. Twelve years of dreaming about this boy, and he never had a name. After twelve years, they'd know the mystery boy's name.

"And?" They both jumped, turning to look at their mother, who was standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" Rin asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Sweetie, don't forget who Miku gets her foresight from. I knew you would know his name by the time morning came, but for some reason, I never could get his name, myself." Her voice was chiding, but there was a soft laughter in her voice as their father joined her in the doorway. His lips were curved up in a smile, looking at his family. Miku, his eldest daughter. She seems to have gotten her mother's eyes, the eyes of foresight. Rin had yet to manifest her bloodline ability, but had a kind heart, unable to look upon any creature in pain without wanting to help them. Umi, his wife, with her beautiful long blue hair and piercing blue eyes and shapely body. But, she was a hellcat when she wanted to be.

"Yes, Rin, tell us who your mystery boyfriend that you've never spoken to is." He joked, as Umi slapped the back of his head.

"Dakaru, be considerate." She scolded.

"Hey! You're gonna mess up my hair!" He mock cried as his daughters laughed.

"Dear, your hair was already messed up. If anything, I'm making it look better!"

Miku sighed at her parent's antics, wondering how they were so energetic this late/early. She blinked as he felt a tingle behind her eyes, and curiously, let them activate.

_She moaned softly as his lips caressed her skin, his hand moving lower-_

"AHHHH! My EYES! They BURN!" She yelled, shutting them off instantly, trying to forget what she just saw. "Too much info, too much I REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO SEE!"

Umi laughed, guessing what her daughter had just seen. "Don't ask if you don't want to know."

"AHEM!" Dakaru cleared his throat, deciding to spare Miku of her embarrassment. "I think Rin had something to say."

Rin blinked, having been entertained by her parent's antics, before remembering why they were there.

"Well?" Miku asked impatiently. She had to admit she was curious, as Rin told her everything she dreamed about, whether she wanted to hear or not. Plus, she just wanted to get her mind off the sight of her parents…doing….things.

"His name is Len. Len….Kagamine. We share a last name, and he looks a little like me. Isn't that odd?" There was no response. Rin looked up to see her parents had gone pale as sheets. Umi looked like she would break into tears any minute as she covered her mouth and backed away from her daughter as if she saw something horrifying. Dakaru had frozen, his smile dropping from his face.

Miku watched in fascination as Umi's eyes flickered between the Spirit's Eyes and their normal deactivated state. Umi's face grew paler and paler and all traces of cheer seemed to vanish.

Umi let out a choked sob suddenly, as she turned and fled the room. "We'll talk about this in the morning." Dakaru said as he turned to run after Umi.

Umi was trying not to run into anything as she ran blindly to her room. It couldn't be…No, it wasn't possible. It COULDN'T be possible. Running into the doorway into her room, she slammed the door shut and threw herself on her bed. She had a son, and he was still alive.

"Umi!" Dakaru blew the door open, not even bothering to open it. "Umi…" He whispered, as he saw her sobbing into a pillow.

"Tell me it's not him…tell me he's not ours…please…" She whimpered, turning to look at him with red eyes. "Tell me that our SON died…"

Dakaru bit his lip, unsure. To be truthful, he didn't know. But from what he remembered from Rin, he had too many similarities, too many coincidences. But in these same sessions, Rin had said he was hurting. Was it really his son? He didn't know. "I…I don't know…"

Umi went from teary eyed to pissed in a moment. "What do you mean you don't know?" She screamed at him. "I thought Len DIED! You told me he did when we…when we…You said he was DEAD!"

"I told you that because you weren't in your right mind! I did it to protect him!" Dakaru protested.

"Oh, so it's MY fault? How long has he been on that miserable ROCK, waiting for his parents to come take him away when he could have been living WITH US and his loving FAMILY?" Umi was crying again, but they were tears of anger and self-loathing as much as sadness. "Rin has SEEN him, Dakaru! You know JUST as well as I that the boy she seemed so fixated on had to be real! And you didn't even go looking for him!"

"I FORGOT! Okay? I forgot he wasn't dead!" Umi was incredulous.

"You FORGOT our son was ALIVE? How….and you…what kind of father forgets his SON?"

"I had other things going on at the time!"

"That's no excuse, Dakaru, and you KNOW it!" Umi was moving from disbelieving to utterly and totally homicidal very rapidly as Dakaru gave excuse after excuse. "Tell the fucking TRUTH, Dakaru, or I swear, you will be taking a very LONG vacation suddenly." Umi snarled.

"The kind of father that was too busy being DEAD!" Dakaru finally choked out. "When I was reborn, all I remembered was telling you he was dead, and that I had buried him in a secret place! I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Umi gasped, a pang of pain gripping her heart. She…and before that, he had…"Oh God...this is my fault..." She whispered, the anger leaving her. "All this time…he's been alive, and neither of us know because…" She once more began to sob, hugging a pillow to her chest as six white wings, tinged with blue exploded from her back, wrapping around her as she wept in self-loathing and sadness for her abandoned son. It was all her fault…he had been trying to protect THEIR son, and she had killed him…then when he was reborn, Dakaru didn't remember. It was all her fault…

"Umi…" Dakaru moved to embrace his weeping wife, but was pushed away as he watched her cry.

"Don't come near me, Dakaru…what have I done? I sentenced our son to a life on that horrid rock out of petty anger…What kind of mother am I?"

Dakaru felt anger flare in his chest as he watched the woman he loved beating herself up over something that wasn't her fault. "Don't SAY that! You couldn't have known…it's my fault…like you said, what kind of father forgets his son?"

"And like YOU said, you were too busy being DEAD! I killed you…I didn't even know the truth of why I had to kill you…" Umi countered.

"It's neither of our faults, then, but we still have to make it right…" Dakaru said softly, reaching out to brush her tears from her face. This time, Umi didn't shy away as he leaned forward to kiss her tears away. He could taste her sorrow for her tear stained face, and as he embraced her, he murmured softly to her in reassurance. "Don't worry…we'll find a way to make it up to him…I mean, who could hate you?" He joked lightly as he tried to lighten the mood.

Umi giggled despite her attempts not to, but sobered quickly. "Something bothers me, though, Dakaru..." She stated hesitantly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Dakaru asked curiously.

"It's about Len…When I looked into Rin's future for the mystery boy she dreamed about, I never found anyone matching the description…but there were large gaps in what I could see, like something was shielding him from my sight. It worries me that there is so much distortion around that boy, if he is indeed our son…"

"You shouldn't worry, Umi…I'm sure it's nothing bad…" Dakaru assured, though he was feeling quite interested himself. "For now, we need to start searching for him. There are many versions of earth we'll need to look…"

Umi nodded. "I'm sure now that Rin and Miku know his name, they'll be searching too. Miku may or may not be able to see him, but we know Rin can, and Miku has never failed to keep track of her."

Dakaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we ask Miku to spy on Rin? She won't do it, you know. And Rin would be quite upset if she found out."

"I don't need to ask. She'll do it on her own, just to keep Rin safe. She's smart…she'll know when to stop Rin from being rash, and Miku will tell us if Rin finds him."

Dakaru sighed. Umi knew her children well, literally being able to check in on them anytime, even if not in person. She was always watching, so she could know any secret they tried to keep if she wanted. If he couldn't trust her to know her children, then who would?

"Do you think we should tell them that Len may be their brother?" Dakaru asked uncertainly.

Umi shook her head. "We shouldn't get their hopes up. He may turn out to be someone totally different. And if worst comes to worst…he may not want to come back with us." 'Because he hates us' was left unsaid, though she know Dakaru understood.

Elsewhere…

Neru awoke with a gasp, her heart pounding and he hand reaching out, trying to grab an unseen hand. "Him again…after nine years, I still remember him." She sighed, dropping back into a laying down position. Her hand found her forehead as she remembered back to the day he was taken away from her. She was 22 now, but still remembering the boy so vividly.

"My first crush…" She whispered to the darkness. "He was younger than me, but I was crushing on an eleven year old that acted like he was a teenager." She had had many boyfriends, but all of them seemed to be lacking something in her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, only that there was something missing from them. Her current boyfriend was nice, intense, and she had been seeing him for months now, but still, there was something missing.

"Look at me…twenty one and still hung up on an eleven year old. How sad." She commented. Black wings…he had two of them. The wings of a Fallen angel.

"I wonder where he is now…and if he's doing well." Deciding sleep was out of the question now, she slipped out of bed, her bare feet slapping softly on the bare floor. She was doing okay for herself, really. She had, against all odds, been adopted by an elderly couple, the woman of which had been sterile and unable to bear children. They had treated her well, paying for her to go to college for a degree in computer programming. She had always loved computers, though she hated the math. She had graduated, and gotten a job with a telecommunications company, and with it came a feeling of accomplishment. Looking out the window, she stared out at the night sky, covered in dark clouds, illuminated by the bright lights below.

She laughed softly, though without humor. "You can fly, Len…fly away from here. Away from the hatred, away from the painful memories. I just wish I could go with you...You must be twenty now…I bet you're quite the looker." She could almost see him, black wings unfurled as he reached his hand out to her with a welcoming smile.

_"Welcome back. I've been waiting for you for so long. What took you, Akita?" He'd tease her._

_ "I was busy. And don't call me Akita." She'd retort, before smiling softly and taking his hand, snuggling against him as he wrapped her in his strong arms, folding his wings around her lovingly. She'd smile at him, looking up into his warm and caring blue eyes, before leaning up to press her lips against his._

Her face turned red as she realized what she was fantasizing about, shaking her head in denial. "Get a grip, Neru. He's gone. If he had any sense, he left that day."

_ "Len! Stop! Where are you taking him?" She struggled desperately, reaching out him as they tried to clasp hands, to remain together. She had to reach him! If only she could reach him, everything would be okay! The police were restraining him, but still he reached for her hand. Then she heard it._

_ "Monster."_

_ Len's face took on a look of shock. Slowly he looked up at the man who said it, before his eyes widened in surprise, then horror, then disbelief. His eyes wandered to each policemen there, and with each pair of eyes he met, his face grew more shocked and hurt. "Len?" She whispered, but he didn't seem to hear her. Then slowly, his arm dropped to his side as his struggling stopped. His head dropped until his eyes were no longer visible as he began to shake._

_ "Monster."_

_ "Freak."_

_ "Abomination."_

_ "Murderer."_

_ "DEMON."_

_ Her eyes widened as she listened to him say those words. "Len?"_

_ As if on cue, his wings exploded from his back, tinged with red and blue as the police all backed away, drawing their weapons as one called for backup. _

_ "What am I?" He asked, raising his head, his voice cracking ever so slightly as his shoulders shook. Neru gasped as she saw his eyes. They were no longer the light blue eyes she had know, instead having turned a dark blue, his iris gone and replaced by a crimson pupil. "Am I a freak for being born? For existing? For being stronger, smarter, faster? A freak for simply BEING?"_

_ "Len…your eyes…" Neru breathed._

_ Len didn't seem to hear her. "A-all my life I've been c-called a freak, a weirdo. So maybe it's true. Maybe I am. Ma-maybe my existence is against the laws of nature. Maybe I'm a d-demon." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the men who sought to take him away. His trembling ceased suddenly as he lost his heartbroken look. Instead, his eyes were cold and empty. "But if I'm a demon…what does that make you?" His lips curled up in an acidic smile. "You are normal, and I'm not. I'm stronger…so that makes me, by your own logic, better than you. I am your predator. You are my prey. Once I get stronger…I'm going to kill you all. Call me a murderer…Well, maybe I should earn that title. You want a monster…I'll give you one."_

_ Akita backed involuntarily. This wasn't him. This wasn't Len. It couldn't be. She wouldn't accept that! He looked before like a knight in shining armor…now he just looked scary. With a flap of his wings, he took the air unsteadily. Then he was gone. _

_ "What the fuck is he?" One of the officers said. That was the last thing she heard as she passed out, falling the floor as the adrenaline wore off, and shock overtook her. Later that night, when she awoke, she would cry, unaware that in an abandoned building somewhere, a cold and wet Len was doing the same._

Neru sighed, pulling herself out of memories from her past. She could remember without crying now, but the hurt and shock on his face always stayed vividly in her mind. She shook her head, once more looking out the window. "Len…wherever you are, please be safe."

Len, at the moment, was sitting on a rooftop, taking in the night sky and surveying the dark clouds with a look of indifference. "More rain…" He mumbled softly, his wings blossoming from his back as he sat back against the wall, wrapping himself in them to keep himself warm.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

BTW, the actual story is not published, but my friend has high hopes to someday have it be, so...and I really only changed a few things. So how many reviews or views these chapter get will likely be encouraging.


	27. Angels Fall First Ch 3: Vocaloid Style

Three days later….

Rin had been watching the door carefully. Ever since she had mentioned Len's name, her parents seemed to become more withdrawn and secretive. Her mother looked like bursting into tears whenever she mentioned her dreams and her father looked ready to kill something. Miku also seemed to be acting strange as each day her parents would ask if she knew were Len was, and each time she said no, Miku would look at her intently, as if trying to read her mind for the truth. It was true that she didn't know, but tonight, she had an odd feeling like she needed only to let her power guide her and she would find him.

She had asked Miku before why their parents were searching for him so desperately, but Miku only shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Mother is blocking my gift with hers, and mine isn't strong enough to bypass her block. But Father looks like something needs to die whenever you talk about your dreams, and Mother looks upset. Whatever is going on can't be good." She had said.

And it was true. Dakaru would often go out back and…vent…after hearing her dreams about what Len had done, or went through, of who he killed, or who he let live after offending him.

Creeping out of bed, and careful not to make a sound, she opened her window. Watching her door, she slipped out, hiding in the bushes. Once she was certain no one was coming, she let her wings sprout from her back, stretching as she took to the sky silently. She closed her eyes, reaching out with her aura, searching for the Len's familiar soul, latching onto it and leaving a bit of herself as a beacon to guide her as she vanished soundlessly.

Len awoke with a start, feeling something soft touch him. It was odd, like a soft glow on a dark night, or a whisper in the wind. Something only noticeable if you were looking for it, and now that he was looking, he could see it. As he grew, he learned to sense things. He could sense what being had blood on their hands, those who led immoral lives, those that harbored unnatural hatred. He could also sense those who were in love, the way SOMETHING in them seemed to reach out, longing, yearning for the touch of the target of their affections. He could see the bullied, the way sorrow seemed to radiate from their hearts in waves, the lonely, the downhearted. He could sense things he should not be able to sense, and it only further assured him he was special, better, STRONGER than these weak mortals.

To see such an odd piece of…something…on him, that he did not recognize gave him pause. What was it? He could sense it there, but there was nothing there. Touching his shoulder, he rubbed the spot, still sensing it there, on him, marking him. Then, it abruptly vanished.

"Guess I wasn't as discreet as I thought…" A girl's voice was heard a few feet away as he leapt to

his feet, his wings wrapping around him in defense. He turned in the direction of the voice, seeing a girl, her blond hair blowing in the wind. She was in a pair of what appeared to be silk pajamas, and he could easily see she had no bra on. She shivered. "It's cold out here…How do you get used to this, Len?"

Len's eyes narrowed. "Who are you, and why do you know my name?" His wings tightened round him as he felt them grow tense, ready to flee or fight in a split seconds notice.

Rin giggled softly. He was just so cute! "My name's Rin, and as for how I know you…Well, I've been watching you since I was a little girl. I know all about you, Len Kagamine. By the way, no need to be so defensive. Use your wings for warmth, like before. It's not healthy to keep them on standby for a fight if you're not moving. It's too cold for that." She shivered again.

Len was slightly irritated by her happy demeanor. He didn't know why, but something about her pissed him off, something he couldn't place. She felt…familiar. Like he should know her, but didn't. "What do you know about my wings? Are you another religious nut going on about how I'm the spawn of the devil? Or maybe a scientist, trying to seduce me into letting you experiment on me and cut my wings off. Whatever it is, go away. You'll be signing your death warrant by staying."

Rin gasped, horrified. "Cu-cut your wings off? I would never do such a thing! It's like cutting off your arm!" Horror ran through her mind at the thought. To cut the wings off of their kind was like capital punishment, rendering them, for the most part, human. It was just not done outside of battle!

Len's eyes seemed to narrow even further. "What do you know about my wings?"

Rin seemed to snap out of her shocked silence. "Well, for one, they aren't supposed to be black, normally. Unless one of your parents were extremely naughty, anyway. They're usually white. My father has black wings, but he knows why his wings are black."

Len gaped. "Yo-your father? You mean…you have them too?" Could it be true? Were there others like him?

As if reading his mind, Rin laughed. "Of course there others! What, did you think you were the only one?"

Len felt like hitting her. She seemed to think this was funny! His eye twitched in annoyance as he glared at her. "I fail to see any humor here, girl. I've KILLED people for lesser insults to me. Don't think that I will let you get away with it because you're a girl."

Rin laughed, and then felt a shudder run through her body as his eyes narrowed at her. It was one thing to watch in her dreams, and quite another to be in his presence. She could feel his anger as she shivered. "Okay, okay, calm down! I'm sorry, okay? You're right, it's not funny. I'm sorry, I just felt like it would be common sense…"

Len glared at her for a few moments before his mind went back to his previous thoughts. Her father had black wings, and she had wings as well…or did she?

"Show me."

"What?" Rin blinked. Surely he didn't just ask her to show him her wings? Didn't he know how improper that sounded? "Wh-why?" What is he implying?

"Prove that you're like me. Show me your wings." He demanded. As much as he wanted it to be true, he wouldn't allow himself to be deceived like this. "You've seen mine, so it's only fair. Or were you lying about all that? I'd have to kill you then, you know."

Rin bit her lip. She felt incredibly naughty for what she was about to do, but it was the only thing she could do. With a soft rustle, two white wings came into being upon her back. Her eyes widened as an odd sensation, as if her aura were being _pulled, _for lack of better words, toward him, unaware that he was feeling the same odd sensation.

Len, however, chose to act on these odd feelings. All he knew was that her wings were _**there**_, and he felt the need to touch them, caress them, to feel their softness. "So you were telling the truth…at least it looks like it to my _eyes_." He walked to her in long strides, the pull of her wings singing a siren's song in his mind.

Rin took a short step back, trying to bring herself under control. Why was her aura acting like this? Why was it so important that she let him touch her wings? She'd never felt such a strong pull; and it was slightly frightening. She half-heartedly tried to pull her wings back into herself, and almost gasped in surprise when they refused to be hidden. Unknown to her, a small amount of pink manifested itself on her wings, unnoticed to both of them.

Len wasn't even trying to resist, not knowing what was going on, only that it seemed like he NEEDED to touch her wings. That desire wouldn't be denied, and he decided it was curiosity that compelled him. Reaching out, he felt his fingers brush the pure white feathers. He nearly gasped in surprise as a stream of…something…ran through his body. Her wings were so soft…far softer than his own.

Rin, however, knew exactly what it was. Bliss ran through her, centered on her wings. "A-ah!" She gasped softly, much to her embarrassment. She bit her lip as her aura went haywire, surging to her wings for more contact with the black winged boy, the power of her very SOUL seeming desperate to touch him. She blushed softly, repressing the moan threatening to escape her lips as he caressed her wings. Every touch, every stroke, every twitch of his fingers was amplified ten times and shot tingles through her body.

"They're…." Soft? Welcoming? Beautiful? "…Real." Rin almost felt dismayed. Then she realized what she was letting him do as she squeaked softly. "Sto-stop!"

Len didn't seem to hear her, his eyes and mind fixated on her wings as he stroked them in an oddly loving manner. "Why are they so soft..?" He wondered absently.

Rin's protests died in her throat. "Wh-what?" She stammered. Didn't he know? Then it hit her: He DIDN'T know. He likely didn't even know what he was insinuating by the way he was touching her wings. She debated for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him that the way he was touching her was strictly a lover's touch as her aura seemed to plead with her not to tell him yet, or he may stop.

"L-Len…" She moaned, before her eyes widened. 'Did I just MOAN his name?' In her head she was hitting herself for moaning in front of him, too caught up in her disbelief to notice Len's face.

'Did she just…moan?' He thought, his mind going oddly blank. A brief moment later, he decided to try an experiment…purely out curiosity, he assured himself, refusing to acknowledge the sudden surge of attraction he felt toward the blond girl. Leaning forward, noting her eyes drifting to him and widening, he brushed his lips against her wings.

Rin watched in disbelief as Len leaned forward and pressed his lips against her wings, gasping audibly, unable to contain it as pleasure shot through her body like a bullet. 'This…this has to stop NOW!' her mind screamed at her. She could feel her sense and aura battling it out at she debated heatedly on what to do. "Le-Len…don't do that...HNN!" Her request seemed to fall on deaf ears as he kissed her wing again, watching with dark brown eyes as her back arched and her body trembled.

'She…likes it when I touch her wings..?' He thought, watching her squirm and gasp softly as he stroked her right wing carefully. Then, he watched her legs go out beneath her in slow motion, moving quickly to catch her. She looked away with a fierce blush, her body indescribably warm against his. 'What's happening to me?' He thought as he held her bridal style. He didn't understand why he bothered to catch her.

Rin's mind was covered in fog. Half of her was screaming for him to touch her move, and the other half wanted him to stop before she jumped him. "Len…you need to stop…" She finally managed to groan softly to him, much to her own dismay.

Len agreed fully. She seemed to be having a strange effect on him. He slowly lowered to the cold concrete of the roof as she leaned back against the wall. As he turned to sit next to her, by mere chance, or perhaps divine intervention, their wings touched.

It was at that moment, Rin knew heaven. Not the heaven she lived in, but the heaven belonging only to the most divine, and for that moment, all was right with the world. Pure pleasure coursed through her body, and her aura rejoiced as she almost passed out.

Len was in shock. The moment their wings had touched, Rin had a moment of panic on her face which abruptly vanished, to be replaced will a look of rapture. At the same moment, a feeling of utter bliss filled him, his body tingling, as they both gasped for breath.

It was a moment of pure intimacy, Rin decided. This was a meeting of two compatible souls, two auras calling for each other. She knew it was no mistake that she had been able to watch him since she was a child. Perhaps it was her destiny to be with him, to heal him of what had been done to him.

Then, abruptly as it started, it stopped. She found herself crashing back to Earth, only the warm afterglow and blushing face to show that it happened.

"Wh-what just happened?" Len cursed his shaky voice.

"A meeting of auras…" Rin whispered dreamily.

"A meeting of WHAT now?" Len demanded. Rin, snapped out of her dreamy state with a start.

Biting her lip, Rin decided to explain. "Our kind….yes, our kind, Len." Rin emphasized "our" to drive the point home before continuing. "Our kind...You've noticed it, right? That you were stronger, better, faster than humans?" Len nodded. "We are clearly not human, and by their writings, we are called angels."

Len scoffed. "Angel? No, they call me demon spawn, devil child, monster."

"I know they do, Len." Rin seemed pained as she admitted this. For how long had she been forced to watch as he was physically, mentally, and emotionally tortured? "They're wrong; you know...You aren't a monster. You're just…misunderstood."

"Well, they can keep 'misunderstanding' then. I'll just have to…correct…their 'misunderstandings'." Len growled.

"Len…" Rin wanted to tell him not to judge them so harshly, but found she couldn't bring herself to defend them. Not after seeing all they'd done to him. Not after what she had just felt with him. She sighed. "We have…powers. Our wings are the main focusing area of these powers, and we often call them call them our "Aura" when referring to the power of our soul. What just happened…" Rin blushed furiously at the memory. "We…our auras melded together and mingled for a few moments…Generally its taboo to touch another angel's wings outside combat or medical purposes."

Len blinked. "Why? And if it was such a bad thing, why didn't you try to stop me?" 'Not that it would have mattered' was the unspoken thought in Len's mind.

Rin flushed a darker red. "I-I…my aura was…" She seemed to be stumbling over her words, before whispering something in a soft, embarrassed tone.

"What? Speak up." Len demanded.

"I-it's nothing." Rin stammered, trying to avoid the question.

Len's eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me, girl?"

Rin glared, despite her blushing face. "This "Girl" has a name. It's Rin."

"Fine then, _Rin_. What are you hiding from me?"

"My aura was calling out for yours!" She finally snapped, then hid her face in embarrassment. "By the Absolute One….I let you TOUCH me…You don't even know me, and I let you touch my wings…"

"So? I touched your wings, big deal. It's not like we had sex or something." Len didn't seem to see the big issue.

Rin flushed red. "Yes, but it wasn't much different. Only…lovers…are normally permitted to touch another's wings. It's an intimate act, like kissing is to humans…and when our wings touched, our auras mixed…" Rin's eyes widened. With a soft cry, she wrapped her wings around herself, seeing that a rather large amount of pink was covering them. With a squeak of embarrassment, she forced them to withdraw into herself. "You didn't see that! And no, don't ask what it means!"

Len, in a rare mischievous moment, decided to tease Rin. "What do you mean? What does the pink on your wings mean?"

Rin looked horrified. 'He saw, he saw, he saw!' "It's nothing! It doesn't mean anything!"

"You're lying~" Len smirked, drawing closer as she blushed. "Tell the truth, _Rin_…" He whispered, pinning her against the wall, his hands on either side as he leaned in close to her.

Rin bit her lip softly. She could FEEL her hormones and aura going nuts, trying to convince her to let him do whatever he wanted to her, conspiring to make her lose control and jump the boy in front of her.

"So even angels can feel lust…Good to know. Admit it, girl…you want me. You want me BAD." Len smirked in a teasing manner, taking in her flushed cheeks and dark eyes.

"N-no…" Rin could barely whimper a denial, her will to resist weakening from close contact. "I-it's my aura…it's attracted to you for some reason…"

Len blinked, releasing her. "See? Was that so hard?" Inwardly he was confused. 'Aura is the power of the soul, she said…and her aura was calling out to mine? And that attraction...was mine doing the same?' Suddenly, Len began to laugh.

Rin grew angry. "What's so funny?" She demanded. If he was laughing at her honest confession, she'd….she'd…likely slap him then go home and cry…

"Aura is the power of your soul, right?" He asked, still laughing. Rin blinked.

"Yes..?" She confirmed hesitantly.

Len's laugher doubled. "This gives 'Soul Mates' a whole new level of meaning! Souls calling out to each other… sounds like a cliché line from a bad book."

Rin was confused. "How is that funny?"

Len's laugher started to die down. "I…really don't know. It just struck me as hilarious."

Rin pouted slightly. "It's not funny, Len. In fact, it's quite serious! You don't know how our world is, or our rules. And when Auras are attracted, it's a big deal. The fact that my aura called out to yours means it wasn't just lust!" Her hands clapped over her mouth after she heard herself.

Len's laugher stopped abruptly. "…What?"

Rin sighed, slumping against the wall. "When Auras are compatible, they tend to make someone seem to be drawn slightly to the one they are interested in. It can be used as a beacon, and you can often find someone using it. The stronger the attraction and compatibility, the stronger the pull is."

Len frowned. He hadn't tried to resist the pull, but the urge to touch her was almost irresistible. How strong was that in comparison to a normal attraction? A blond girl with blue eyes and bright smile flashed into his mind. 'Akita… '

Rin blinked, having for a brief moment seen into Len's mind, just in time to catch the image and name. "Oh…I'm sorry…I forgot…your heart belongs to another, doesn't it?" For a moment, Rin felt a moment of resentment to the blond girl. She wasn't even here! Then Rin felt guilty for her moment of anger. 'It's not her fault…'

Len snapped out of his ponderings. "What? What do you mean my heart belongs to another?"

Rin sighed, looking Len straight in the eye. "That girl, Akita. You care for her. Deeply."

Rin blinked in confusion when Len scoffed. "She's Human, and she's probably got a family by now."

"Doesn't stop you from liking her." Rin countered. "It's not something you can just stop."

"It doesn't matter. She's human, thus, she'd betray me. I'm doing her a favor by forgetting she exists. Otherwise I'd have to kill her."

Rin was dumbfounded. "B-but…she was your friend! You wouldn't kill her! I know you wouldn't!"

Len turned, looking her in the eyes with an icy cold gaze. "Humans are unable to comprehend what I am. Only in death do they cease their biased judgment on what they don't understand. She would be no different."

Rin paused, a moment of pity passing over her heart. "I'm sorry you feel that way…but who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself? You care about her, whether you like it or not. Don't try to deny it."

Len clenched a fist. "And how would you know that? How would you know anything?"

Rin recoiled slightly from the dark and angry look in his eyes. "I….I've been having dreams about you and that girl since I was young…but mostly about you. I never seemed to catch your name till recently, though." Rin's eyes widened as she remembered what she came for, having been…distracted….by Len's molestation of her wings. "My parents are looking for you…"

Len blinked, temporarily sidetracked. "What? Why?"

"We're not sure…Miku and I were never told, but Mom and Dad seem desperate to find you. Why, we have no idea. It could be to bring you to where you belong, or it could be to kill you. I don't want to think they want you dead, but they aren't happy whenever your name is mentioned."

"Che. Most people aren't happy when I'm mentioned, so what ELSE is new? And most who look for me don't live to tell the tale."

Rin shook her head franticly. "You don't understand! The fact that my parents are so desperate to find you means that it's either very GOOD, or VERY BAD. And they WILL find you…its just a matter of time…" Rin looked down. "If it's good…..then you'll be fine. But if it's bad…then Dad may very well have you killed. He's rarely this upset or angry about anything, but when he's this pissed off, something or someone usually ends up dead. My father is…he's powerful. He's fought hordes of demons to a standstill, slain hundreds of opponents, and he…he…He'll KILL you if you fight him!"

Rin watched in disbelief as a dark smile appeared on Len's face. "Slayer of hundreds…he sounds like a fun fight. Maybe I'll learn a few things…but perhaps you're right. I'm too soft, having only dealt with pathetic HUMANS…Perhaps if I fought them in large numbers I'll be a bit more experienced."

"NO! Don't kill anymore!" Rin yelled, horrified. Len would start a war against a planet of living beings for TRAINING? "You mustn't! I'll be your opponent if I must, but don't kill more innocent people!"

"And what would you know of combat, Rin? You're a girl, and you don't look that tough. The way you act suggests that you abhor violence." Len looked at her doubtfully.

Rin seemed to deflate. "I do hate it, but it's a subject that we must learn in school. Our kingdom is a powerful one, and the greatest in terms of military strength. Learning to fight is MANDITORY."

Len raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "A school that requires you fight…Interesting. And you go to such a school?"

Rin nodded. "It's something everyone must do…not even royalty is exempt…" She mumbled.

"Royalty? You live in a monarchy?" Len inquired.

Rin nodded. "In school, rank on the social ladder is irrelevant. You could be next in line to be a ruler, and be the biggest outcast in school. Or you could be the scum of the streets, yet the prince of the school. No one is told backgrounds, and everyone is judged according to ability and strength."

Rin could see the wheels in Len's head turning as he began to grin. "Teach me."

Rin was taken aback. "Te-teach you?" She squeaked.

"Yes, teach me. You went to the school, you learned to fight, so teach me." Len moved closer, putting his hands on either side of her, before leaning forward to whisper into her ear. "Teach me, Rin, and I'll make it worth your while somehow."

Rin shivered, feeling his hot breath on her ear. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably as her mind raced, trying to shut down improper thoughts while trying to find a way out of this mess. Her aura wasn't helping, and she for a moment, she had a flash of the two of them, wings out and devoid of clothing. She could almost FEEL him on top of her, their bodies moving together as she lost herself in the blissful sensations he was giving her, their lips locked on a passionate kiss of-

"Rin? Rin! Hello?" She snapped out of it, a rosy blush on her face and panting slightly.

"N-not now…I have to get home…before they know I'm gone…I'll be back later, okay?" Rin protested.

"You had better…" Len growled, feeling slightly "frustrated" at the moment.

With a small wave, Rin vanished, and Len was once more alone. "Fuck…what the hell was I thinking? And why does she affect me like that?" he pondered for a moment, then began to chuckle. Soon, he was laughing, but rather than his normal, mocking laughter, it was genuine amusement. "Holy SHIT was she cute!" He continued laughing for a while, and then a few hours later, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pantsu Nugeru Mon, Ne!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Rin breathed deeply as she crept back to her room. Len…was every bit a damaged as she expected, but he wasn't too far gone yet. She could feel the loneliness and shame hidden deep in his heart, and his outer shell was very tough and violent. But she could understand him, for the most part. He didn't WANT to be how he was, but he had to be to survive. Circumstances made him a monster, but he could be saved. She just knew he could! At least, she hoped…She crawled back into bed, certain she had gotten away with it until she heard a voice from the door.

"Where did you go, Rin? Where WERE you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an undisclosed location, a cloaked figure watched. A smile crossed unseen lips as the figure gazed at the past, future, and present simultaneously.

_"And so it begins, Len Kagamine. The wheels of Divine Fate have begun to turn, and you are the lynchpin that holds it together. The path before you shall never be easy, and you will often walk with one foot in the light, and one in darkness. Born of black wings, cursed by Fate, and descendant of what many would consider an unholy union, but conceived with a pure love… You who will break the mold, you who will challenge those who would fancy themselves as God…You will break rules, set upon you since the beginning of time. You will defy your curse, you will bring light to those who have it not._

_ But be wary, young one, for shadows stir. They will seek to end you, before you can fulfill your destiny, and they will seek to lead you astray. _

_ It is too late for her, as she has been bound to you, Young Fatebreaker. You will do the Bidding of the Absolute One, to return the world to His glory, but you cannot do so alone. Your sister is your First Light, a guide to show you the good in the world that you have been denied. Do Not turn her away, and she will always be there. She will love you forever, no matter what anyone says, and she will SAVE you from the darkness within._

_ The Absolute One has not abandoned you, Young Fatebreaker, and he grieves for your suffering. It is not his wish to see the suffering of his children, and he wishes it would not be so. But Free will is something he has always promised his creations, and he will not break that promise now._

_ Be Strong, Young Fatebreaker…_

_ Be Swift, Young Fatebreaker…_

_ Love, and be Loved…_

_ Protect, and be Protected…_

_ Your suffering…will be rewarded with love._

_ Your Crimes…will be forgiven._

_ Be strong, swift, and courageous, and you will be the Absolute One's instrument of salvation, to bring your kind back to its roots._

_ You will show them all that the Absolute One loves his people._

_ You will, because you are the Fatebreaker. You are the White Demon. You are the Dark Angel. You are he who walks both paths. _

_ And you…will save us all._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~_

So…I had to wait for my friend to finish typing the next bit up, so sorry for the delay. And for those of you who don't like the harem Idea, sorry bout that.


End file.
